Yu Yu Hakusho: Another Case, Another Problem
by lizardgizzard
Summary: King Enki's reign is drawing near an end and the next tournament for the new Demon King is getting closer. Follow Kurama, Yusuke, and friends as they search for a missing locksmith that Koenma needs to keep his vaults safe, trying to participate in a new Dark World Tournament, and finally battle their way to become the new Demon King.
1. Chapter 1

The new demon world King, Enki, had instituted an era of peace. With this new era, he had one law for everyone to follow and that was to respect human kind. He had patrols in certain areas to pick up humans who had somehow found their way and bring them back to the human world. The barrier between the two worlds had been taken down. Koenma had impeached his father with evidence of crimes his father was committing.

Before the next Demon King Tournament, the news had spread to demons everywhere as well as the humans. The Worlds were slowly merging. A small floral shop ran by demons were excited by the news and allowed some of their plants known in the other worlds to be sold to the humans. Since the news, many people visited the shop daily and loyal customers who were there before hand increased their interest. One loyal customer was Yu Kaito, one of the psychics, who visited and questioned about the plants as much as he could. It was not uncommon for some humans to acquire certain plants that came from the other worlds. Most of the plants sold to the humans were safe, the ones who knew the secret password were allowed to get the more dangerous plants. Yu Kaito was trying his best to figure out that password. The owner of the floral shop would allow him once a day at guessing. He still has not guessed the right password.

The floral shop was run by a young woman who looked around Kaito's age with her three brothers. The three brothers were raccoon demons but she looked human. The brothers were not her real siblings but were adopted. They were protective over her, especially when other men were around. She was more protective of them then they believed.

On one of the nights walking home from work, Kurama saw two of the raccoon demon brothers. They were around the same age as his human form. They were not evil of what he could sense, but Kurama was curious how others were living and getting along with humans.

"We can go home now if we wanted to," one of them was talking. "Home. I can't wait. This place doesn't suit us. We can finally see if the rumors are true. It's nice that we intermingle with humans now more openly but nothing is like home. The air back there and the freedom. We should hurry home now."

"Yeah, we can go home, I wonder if our home is still there," the other spoke. "We can even enter the tournament."

"I hope so," the two headed down a different street. "Do you think she will come with us?"

Yu Kaito called Kurama, but called him by his human name. He was on his way to the floral shop until he noticed an old friend, Kurama.

"It's been a long time," Kurama greeted him.

"It has, how is the demon world?" Yu Kaito asked him.

"Still of full of demons," Kurama still looked to where the two demons were headed. He caught a brief glance of a young woman who met up with them. The two demons greeted her and stood on either side of her as they walked away.

"You don't have to worry about them," Yu Kaito informed him. "They're not harmful. They run a florist shop. I get some of my plants there. You should visit some time. You will be intrigued by their selection and knowledge. And soon I will also know the password to get into their secret collection that is not sold to humans."

Kurama chuckled. "I don't think that's possible. They could change it every week."

"She doesn't," Yu Kaito was confident. "I just have to do more research."

The two of them chatted some more before heading their separate ways. Yu Kaito gave him the name of the florist shop. Kurama asked Yusuke if he had heard of the florist shop before.

"Yeah, I've heard about it," Yusuke answered him over the phone. "I've gotten a couple of flower bouquets there."

"And you didn't notice anything strange?" Kurama prodded him.

"Nah, just that they have lots of choices, I couldn't choose but thanks to one of the workers there, she helped chose flowers for both mom and Keiko," Yusuke scratched his head. "You know come to think about it. That girl was different and so were some of the plants. Her brothers were all similar but she was the only one who stuck out. Maybe she was adopted."

Kurama sighed. "They are raccoon demons."

"I know, I was just messing with you," Yusuke laughed. "I could sense all of them as D class except the girl. I could only read as human."

"That's what I have suspected as well," Kurama looked outside. "You should stop by there and look over that place one more time. I am going to the Spirit world."

"Huh? Hey, I thought I was the detective," Yusuke joked around before hanging up.

The next day, Yusuke walked by the florist shop. Outside the shop was the young woman who helped him. She glanced at him with her green eyes. Her hair was a pale blonde and pulled back in a bun. She crouched down to place prearranged flower bouquets in the posts. She had noticed Yusuke walking towards her.

"Hello, back again?" she looked up to see Yusuke. She greeted him with a closed smile.

He was about to greet her when he saw three young men glaring at him through the window. It was her brothers.

"Don't worry about them," she rose up. "What can I help you with for today?"

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "I need flowers but for a different occasion. You wouldn't happen to have something for a dear friend."

"I do," she smiled and started to ask him questions about the occasion.

Meanwhile, Kurama came upon Koenma bashing and cursing a box.

"Ugh, Lord Koenma, sir, is everything alright?" Kurama asked him.

"No, nothing is alright," Koenma spoke with the pacifier in his mouth. "The lock on the box is broken along with all the other locks. My traps could probably be passed by Kurama while he's sleeping. This isn't good. All the valuables in my vaults are going to get stolen if word got out about this."

"Is that so, then I must try it in my sleep," Kurama chuckled.

Koenma tensed and turned around. "Oh, it's you Kurama." He gave out a nervous chuckle. "Hope you keep that secret to yourself. Botan, are you there?"

"Yes, Lord Koenma?" Botan came into the room.

"Have you gotten a word from our locksmith yet?" He paced back and forth.

"That's the thing, Lord Koenma, she's missing," Botan gave the bad news. "And has been for a while now." She handed him the file. "I don't know why you didn't bring her up sooner. We could have found her years ago."

"Missing! This isn't good," Koenma kept pacing back and forth. "I need someone to find her! And Quick! Ask Yusuke if he's doing anything! Oh, Kurama, what can I do for you?" Botan was about to leave. "Wait, Botan. You don't need to get Yusuke I need you for a different job. I need you to go through all of her connections to see if they have anything on her." Botan nodded and went on that task.

"Maybe I can help you," Kurama responded. "I was here wanting to get records on a group of raccoon demons harboring a human but it looks like it could wait."

"A human with demons hmmm?" Koenma was surprised. "If it's a raccoon family, they must have need the child for something. They're gatherers and like to collect. This child must have been something they sought after. They even could have kidnapped the child from the parents and raised it themselves. This is interesting. I'll look into it after I find my locksmith."

"Who is your locksmith?" Kurama asked. "It isn't some ogre, is it?"

"If she heard you call her an ogre oh she would be furious," Koenma explained. "No one, not even demon or spirit can break through her traps or pick through her locks. I don't even think you, the great Kurama, a master thief could get by."

"Is that a challenge?" Kurama raised his eyebrows.

"When we find her, we could test that out, then if it is, she will have to work on it and make sure someone like you can't even break through," Koenma sat upon his throne.

"You keep saying her? Who is the locksmith exactly?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Oh, it's Hoshimi, a fox demon like you," Koenma thought about her. His eyes became far off as he was remembering her. "Ahhh!" He had a smile on his face. "She's lovely."

"Um, Koenma?" Kurama felt a bit awkward.

"Huh? Oh!" Koenma shook his head out of the memory. He opened the file. "Looks like she had gone missing right after you had been hunted by one of the SDF. It says her last vault she made was the one you had gotten caught at. I could see the reason why she had gone missing."

"Why is that?" Kurama was reading the file as well.

"She's afraid of you," Koenma stared at him. "She isn't missing. If I know her, and I know her well, Hoshimi must have went into deep hiding more so than she normally does or has been captured."

Kurama made the connections while reading through the file. "She has been on the run from other demons for most of her life. Her disappearance has correlation to me getting caught from a failed attempt at stealing. She must be afraid that I will take revenge on her. But the vault I was in was easy, I had just made some mistakes."

"Yes, it would have appeared so, but if you try to tamper while Hoshimi build's her vault they can destruct on their own," Koenma mentioned. "It is very likely that she is afraid, could be guilt ridden for what she had done. Hoshimi was one of the first high S class demons I have ever met face to face that didn't want to kill me. She can be oblivious from time to time but she is also very honorable. I would like you to find her. Just make sure you keep your yoko form hidden from her. She can be very flighty, but try to stay on her good side. Not many demons have survived when she became annoyed and there have been no remains or traces of demons found when she wants to fight."

"She's sounds like an interesting woman," Kurama looked at the picture of her.

"Oh that she is," Koenma looked at the picture as well. "That drawing doesn't do her justice. You might as well get the rest of the group on board. She could be anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama had left the Spirit World to meet up with Yusuke. They were at Kuwabara's place. Kurama explained to them the situation.

"So that baby lost his sitter?" Yusuke started to laugh.

"She's a high ranking S class demon, but I don't believe any of you have sensed something like this," Kurama looked to them. "I am guessing that she is hiding her energy to blend in. She also must be living in fear and guilt that I, Kurama, will seek revenge on her for causing my downfall."

"Are you?" Kuwabara was curious.

"No," Kurama had already thought it over. "I made my own mistake during that heist. Whenever we are out, you must call me by Shuichi, in case she is around."

The next day, Kurama spotted Isae, the florist Yusuke was talking to, she was in a cute outfit holding a wooden parasol. The guys walking past her whistled, gaped, and spoke nonsensical words at her. She ignored them and kept on. There at the end of the street corner were the raccoon demons. Kurama watched as she was getting closer to them. The two kept talking until they spotted her. They stopped and started to smile.

"Isae," they called to her.

She waved at them. Kurama was curious about the relationship the demons had with a human. "Brothers." She walked with them back to the flower shop. Kurama followed them at a safe distance.

"I am surprised we haven't had to beat up any humans today!" One brother teased her.

"I can take care of myself," she answered them.

"That's our Isae," the other brother ruffled her hair.

"I am surprised you let me attend a private co-ed school," Isae spoke in a soft velvet tone. "Especially how different we are."

"You shouldn't talk like that," one of them scolded her. "Demons and humans are intermingling really well."

"Naozumi," Isae sighed. "That doesn't mean that I can't live differently."

Kurama raised his eyebrows. _So she knows that they are demons and she's a human. This situation has become more interesting. She may have known before the demons were allowed to intermingle. They may have told her that to keep her from leaving home._

"You get to go home, I don't even know if I am allowed," Isae clutched the parasol.

"You're allowed to go home, right Hiroto?" Naozumi tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, besides I hear that the demon thinks you're dead, he won't come after you," Hiroto spoke.

 _A demon was after her?_ Kurama kept listening. _That's why they took her. Raccoon demons are known for taking important things away. Sometimes to lure or bait others in. She must have been the bait and now that the demon thinks she's dead, she is really no use to them, unless they are still using her for other purposes._

Kurama watched them go into the florist shop before turning away and heading back to his home. He made mental notes of all the findings.

Kurama decided to head to the florist shop the next day. The floral shop was brimming with flowers and plants from all over the world. Kurama noticed that there were other plants, plants from the demon and spirit world. He went into the shop. The brother's watched him. The scent of the flower shop appealed to his senses.

"I'm looking for a new plant," Kurama asked one of them at the counter. "I believe you have some from some exotic world. A friend of mine spoke very highly of this place." Kurama tried to use it to his advantage. "A secret stash of some sort."

The three brothers looked at one another before saying anything. They were contemplating about asking for the password.

Before he could answer, Isae walked out with a customer. "Thanks for fixing it." The customer praised her.

"Hello," she gave a soft smile. "How may I help you?" She looked to her brothers who held serious expressions.

"Hello," Kurama greeted her. "I was just about to tell them what plant I was looking for. I was wanting to a plant that isn't from around here. A friend of mine frequents this shop and spoke highly of it."

"We have many plants that are not native to this land," Isae responded. "What is it that you are looking for? I can be of service."

Just then Kuwabara came into the floral shop. He was looking around trying to find something for Yukina. She was staying at his home trying to switch over into the human world for a change. There was silence among everyone.

"We can handle this Isae, there is no need for you to be up front anymore," Sora, the eldest brother spoke to her but kept his eyes on the two men.

Kuwabara turned to Isae. "Hey, miss can you help me again?"

"Sure," Isae smiled. "If you'll excuse me. I'll ask again once you have figured out what you wanted." She headed over to him but Naozumi stood in her way.

"I can help you," Naozumi spoke up.

"Ugh, okay I guess," Kuwabara was confused about what was going on. He sensed there was something off about the brothers. He spotted Kurama. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I was wanting to get some more plants," Kurama explained.

"This place has the best plants," Kuwabara tried to help make peace.

"So I have heard," Kurama waited for the three to make a move.

Naozumi stood in front of Isae. She was confused and a bit annoyed.

"Come on now," Isae walked around her brother. "We can get along. If you still would like to buy some plants or flowers, we are more than welcome to help you. And we do have some exotic plants, not from this world."

"Do you have any seeds as well?" Kurama asked. "And the answer to your question to be able to get into your back room is Okunenju."

Isae smiled as the rest were shocked. "Follow me." Kurama followed her while talking to her about plants. She had extensive knowledge of all plants in all the worlds.

The three brother's looked at Kuwabara, who gave out a nervous chuckle. "I'll just look around."

Kurama came out with a bag in his hand. Kuwabara was still looking around.

"Huh?" Isae saw that no one was helping him. She slapped the back of the heads of all three brothers. "He's a customer who is looking for something for his girl. Kuwabara, how can I assist you?"

Kurama smirked as he watched her. He was impressed by the plants they were growing and how they were kept. He may just come back here again to stock up and find more about this young woman.

"Well, it's for Yukina again," Kuwabara was nervous speaking out loud about this situation with others.

"Yes," Isae waited for him.

"She, well, she's just needs more flowers you know," Kuwabara blushed.

Isae's eyes lit up with his embarrassment. "I understand. Here let's try these ones for today." She showed him several flowers and plants that were colorful.

Kurama noticed that she never smiled enough to show her teeth. He looked to the three brothers. "There is an entrance to the demon world. I can show it to you. There is a new era of peace proclaimed from the new King of Demon World but his reign will be over in six months."

"New King?" The three looked at one another.

"Last we heard there were three battling it out," Sora spoke up first.

"There was a tournament to battle it out to see who would be the new King, anyone demon could enter," Kurama explained.

The three brothers became intrigued. "Tell us where the opening is, we can go without you."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama told them the place and left with Kuwabara after Isae rang him up. Kurama explained to Kuwabara the situation that they were in. The two visited Genkai and met up with Yusuke and the rest who were there. Yusuke had found out that Genkai knew about Hoshimi. The group had gathered at her temple. They didn't want other demons to listen in on them.

"So this Hoshimi was a master of locks and traps," Yusuke was piecing the information together.

"Not just a Master, but most locks and traps were replicated after hers, she invented so many that she had to hide to keep others from asking her to make these locks and traps," Genkai explained. "She made spiritual, demonized, even human locks and traps. Kurama should have come across some of her replicas. You would never come across a true Hoshimi trap, they always thought they could make her trap or lock better. If they could make the lock or trap better then Hoshimi would be out of business. Hoshimi knew this would happen and if anyone made one difference to it without her help it would collapse in on itself and whatever you wanted to be safe could be stolen. So, Koenma needs her to update his vaults. You might not ever find her. She might stay missing. I doubt that she is dead. Hoshimi would not go down so easy. I have only seen her once up close and that was when I was with the Toguros. The older Toguro brother wanted to catch her. She was interested in the Dark Tournament at the time that I met her."

"The Dark Tournament," Yusuke tried to figure it out. "Why would a hermit like her be interested in something like that?"

"If you would stop interrupting, I would tell you," Genkai punched him in the gut. Yusuke let out a gasp of air. "A demon is still a demon, she was interested in the fight. She tried to blend in while waiting for the first qualification round, but Elder Toguro had saw her. He wasn't corrupt then with greed and insanity. Elder Toguro thought he could woo a demon like her. He tried to catch her but she got away when others started to notice her. Hoshimi's status was getting around. The committee wanted her as a prize and for themselves. She dashed away when she got the chance. Never to be seen from again. She may be a hermit but she is an S class demon. She could have wiped the entire arena out if she wanted to, but she was interested in something else."

"I have heard that she lived in the most forested places of the Demon World," Kurama added.

"Yes, start there," Genkai nodded. "Get going. If Koenma needs her that means his vaults are easy to penetrate. We cannot let demons get into the vaults. We already saw what happened when Hiei and Kurama getting their hands on those items."

The three of them headed out. Kuwabara told them best of luck as he went back to studying while Yusuke and Kurama gathered up their stuff to go back into demon world. Isae had already changed her clothes and had her belongings ready. She went to the entrance where the red headed stranger spoke of and there she headed back into demon world.

She passed the barrier. While she landed in Demon World, she looked around while bringing in a breath.  
"Home sweet home." She breathed out. Isae headed to a dense forested spot. She was out of sight before she started to transform. Her blond hair turned silver with fox ears protruding. She swished her hair back and forth before putting it half up. Nine silver tails sprouted out. Her green eyes turned a dark golden. Isae was Hoshimi. She had a human disguise because of the other demons chasing her. To hide herself in the human world, she had to take on a human form resulting in her getting captured by the raccoon demons. The whole area shook as she released her demon energy. Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked. Hoshimi hugged herself, happy to be back in her true form. Her human disguise was not fitting but it was good none the less.

Yomi stopped and turned to her direction. Shura, who was now a teenager shuddered. "Papa, what was that?"

"She resurfaced," Yomi started to walk towards that direction. "Come Shura, I want you to meet someone." He started at full speed to get to her first. Shura kept on his heels all the way.

Hiei was about to ask Mukuro something but stopped when the two felt that much power. Mukuro jumped up from her lounge in excitement. "That must be her!"

"Her?" Hiei followed her as she told one of the demons on the centipede fortress to head to that demon energy.

"If I had her on my side when we were battling against Raizen and Yomi, we would have won," Mukuro explained. "There was a fighter who had the strength, the endurance, the stamina, and she was cold, cruel, a true vixen."

"Sounds like you have a crush," Hiei teased.

Mukuro got to the top of the centipede to see the land. "I just may. She's impeccable and she's finally back."

Hiei tried to view her through his Jagan.

"That won't work," Mukuro saw his struggle. "She's good at hiding. That's why we need to be the first one to her. Yomi could be on his way to her as well. That lovesick puppy."

Yusuke and Kurama had come down from the cave entry. It was the easiest way to see amongst the demon land. They had sighted the demon energy shooting up into the sky. The two nodded that it could be her. They headed towards that way.

The demon world was just as she remembered it. She could feel others starting to head towards her. Hoshimi decided to meet up with an old friend. She headed to the Tourin territory to check in with Raizen. Her speed left all of them in the dust.

The six that were after her, had met up in a clearing. Yomi sensed Mukuro as she sensed him. Yusuke and Kurama saw the four on the outer edge. The lower class demons shied away as they sensed the six of them.

"Well, isn't like old times," Yusuke sneered. "I guess we weren't the only ones who were curious."

Yomi smirked. "I am not curious at all. I know that Youki energy and I hoped to meet up with her again."

Mukuro chuckled. "Of course you would hope to meet up with her again. You had some of your men looking for her. I had a hard time deciding if it was because you wanted her on your side or that you were simply enamored by her and hoped she would rule by your side."

Yomi's smirk subsided. "As if you knew what she was like. You only heard stories about her. She is my friend."

"So who is exactly is this she?" Yusuke was confused.

"Hoshimi," Kurama looked to both of them. "You both know her in some sort of way and that was her releasing her energy." The two nodded. "Where do you think she would go?"

"She must have been hiding in the human world," Yomi spoke first. "Releasing her energy was her way of stretching."

"If she knew you," Mukuro interjected. "She would have gone to wherever you would be, but it seems you are not important enough. Her first thought must have been to check up with someone or something. Someone who could be old and frail by now."

Touou, a monk of Raizen's was speeding by when he sensed Yusuke. He headed back to give Yusuke the good news. He also noticed others around him. He did not care though, for she was back.

"Touou, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked as Touou walked up to him.

"Great news, Yusuke," Touou smiled. He sneered at the other two. "A great ally has come. If she had come back sooner, the war that was in a stalemate would have been won in our favor. She is already close to home. You should greet her as you were the last reigning king and son of the late king."

"Wait, you're saying Hoshimi knew Raizen?" Yusuke looked at Yomi and Mukuro.

"It is plausible," Mukuro implied. "She did wander through Demon world to keep herself hidden. She probably has many friends and allies."

"It will be a great shock to her then," Yomi frowned. "She must believe Raizen is still alive. We will hear solemn wails once she is informed."

Yusuke looked back to Touou. "I thought that old man said he was waiting for his lover's reincarnate?"

Touou smirked. "Raizen still loved that human even after death. Raizen took Hoshimi in from time to time as she roamed across the land. She visited when she could. If anyone of you knew Hoshimi well, you would know that she was never a lover of any." He enjoyed knowing that piece of information. "She was a dear friend to Raizen."

The group decided to head out following Touou. Hoshimi hid her nine tails to be only one. Few knew she was a nine tail and she would like to keep it that. She reached the castle. Monks came streaming in to bow and greet her. Hokushin was there to help her.

"It has been a long time," Hokushin bowed. "We are happy to hear that you are alive and well."

"How is he?" Hoshimi stared at the broken tower.

Hokushin closed his eyes. "He is better now that he no longer has to suffer." He opened his eyes. "We hope that he has found his lover. I will show you his resting place." Hokushin guided Hoshimi to the stone. He let her be to pay her respects in private.

Hoshimi dropped to her knees reading the tombstone. "Raizen!" Her jaw quivered. "I should have come out of hiding earlier. I should have been there to help you pass away." She gritted her teeth and started to shake her head while gripping the land. Hohsimi let out a wail in sorrow. The monks bowed their heads in respect as she released her emotions. The wail could be heard by those in the territory.

Yomi could hear it as they were in the boundaries. The group had sensed her. Hokushin and the rest sensed the others coming. Hoshimi was too much in the moment to care about them. She didn't get to say goodbye to a friend.

"I would like you to meet someone but," he looked over to where she was. "She is paying her respects."

Hoshimi stood up while dusting herself off. "I have paid my respects, you don't have to send them away, Hokushin." She didn't turn around to face them. "No warning shall come to those who prey on the mourning. I'll ask you once, what are your intentions of me?"

Mukuro smiled. "Hmph. So no doubt you knew all three of us would be kings. What side would you have chosen Hoshimi?" She was the first to ask her questions.

Hoshimi looked at the grave. "I wouldn't have chosen any side. It's a world full of demons, I would have just watched instead."

"Cruel woman indeed," Mukuro enjoyed that answer.

"So how do you know Raizen?" Yusuke got to the point. "He never said anything about some fox demon friend."

Hoshimi whipped around to face them. Her tail flicking to one side then to the next. Plants from human world grew wondrous and tall around the tombstone. Towering over everyone.

"Those plants," Kurama was amazed about how fast they grew in a few milliseconds.

"Plants from the medicinal woman's garden that had helped heal Raizen," Hoshimi explained. "I told him that one day I would bring back those plants for him. A gift in exchange for taking me in." Hoshimi headed over to Yusuke and sniffed him. "Did he know about you? If so, did you make him proud?"

"That old man stuck his nose in my fight when I first came here, I don't think I made him proud at all," Yusuke watched her stop right in front of him.

"He was proud then," Hoshimi finally turned away looking at the rest. Her eyes stopped on Yomi and the child next to him. Hoshimi blinked. She walked over to them. Shura stared at her with curiosity. "This is new even for me."

Mukuro jabbed. "You weren't around so he had to make a child somehow."

Yomi became displeased. Hoshimi chuckled.

"Oh Mukuro," Hoshimi gave a soft smile. She looked over to Yomi. "The father figure does become you. It fits you just as nice." Hoshimi turned to look at Kurama and Hiei. "It's also nice to meet the second in commands. I wonder what it would have been like if there was still a war raging on between the three."

Kurama spoke first. "It would have ended the same. My apologies for chasing you all this way but I have been asked to search for you."

Hoshimi tensed. "And who sent you to search for me? You are not a part of those so called bounty hunters in our world or are you from the Black Book Club?"

"I am from none of those, I was asked by a friend to find you," Kurama tread lightly. "Koenma, from the Spirit World is in need of you."

Hoshimi softened her gaze. "Koenma? I have not seen him in a while either. Since the two of you chased me here, I can say that I have met up with you. I will catch up again with you, separately this time." She winked before running full speed past them. She flashed past them in a blink of an eye.


	4. Chapter 4

"So she's the famed Hoshimi," Hiei watched her leave. "I didn't feel much of presence as I did when she released that energy."

"Hoshimi likes others to underestimate her," Hokushin explained as he smiled at the plants she left. "It also makes it easier for her to move around. I am glad she came back." He knew Raizen would enjoy the gifts she left.

"Well this is all fine and dandy but I am curious as to what Koenma's relationship to her is like," Yusuke thought out loud. He turned around and waived. "I'll see all of you back at the tournament. Don't try to take on each other without me."

"I'll off as well," Kurama nodded to the rest as he followed after him. Yomi and Mukuro decided to pay their respects in person before heading in their separate ways. The two got back into the human world. Kurama notified Koenma that they found her and sent her his way. The two got there before she had arrived.

Koenma was in his teenager form. He was waiting for Hoshimi. Jorge, his assistant, was waiting with him. The doors opened to his office. Koenma was excited but when he saw that she was not among Yusuke and the gang he frowned.

"Huh?" Yusuke went up to him. "Why this form?"

"I was waiting for Hoshimi," Koenma was narrowing his eyes. "Shuichi said you found her and sent her my way. I am glad I hired him. It would have taken you a few months."

"We did find her," Yusuke mentioned. "She went to pay that old demon dad of mine her respects. She should have come back first since Shuichi said that you were in need of her."

"I bet she still thinks of me," Koenma sighed. "Wait you made it sound like I was desperate."

Kurama gave a small smile. Yusuke laughed. Botan came in with a few Special Defense Force, Hunters, by her side.

"I'm sorry, Lord Koenma but the SDF took charge without orders to be here," Botan spoke.

"Commander Shunjun," Koenma started to speak. "What brings the S.D.F. here?"

"We have a breach into Spirit World, an Upper S class demon is here," Shunjun answered. "If that kind of demon can get in here-"

Before he could finish there was loud noises coming from the doors he just entered from. Everyone looked to the doors. Shouts and banging then silence. The doors flung open and in walked Hoshimi in her single tail fox demon form. Her eyes held mischief as if she created it. She strolled passed them with a curl in her soft smile. She wore a white cheongsam that reached her ankles and had splits on both sides. She wore white pants underneath with white flats. The group was surprised by her entrance and even more surprised about the rubble she left behind. The S.D.F. was piled high behind her and groaning.

"Is that any way to greet a contracted employee of the Spirit World?" Hoshimi set her eyes upon Shunjun. "Or are you still hurt about the last time I beat you?"

"I admire your capabilities, but you are not allowed in," Shunjun spoke. "Who knows what your intentions are, but I do know your work." He was entranced by her. "Only if you weren't a demon."

"I could say the same to you," Hoshimi flicked her tail to fan her alluring aroma to him. "Hunter."

Hoshimi walked passed him to Koenma, whose eyes were big with astonishment. The rest watched with anticipation. "Look at the new King of Spirit World. But," she stopped in front of Koenma. "I hear that you had ogres in front of your vaults?" Koenma blinked. "How silly it must have been with those three demons that fought through. It is also silly to have company." The S.D.F. were staggering to get up and see what was going on. Her tail flicked back and forth. She eyed them. "You have more friends and I see that you have grown." Her tail flicks under his nose and he lets out a sigh of being in love with her. It didn't help she was putting the lusting aroma to them to make them under her spell.

She turned back to him. "But I think I miss your chubby cheeks!" She gave a soft smile and pinched his cheeks. He lost focus and went back to his toddler form. She giggled as he blinked up at her.

"Hoshimi!" He blushed in anger and embarrassment. He held onto his cheeks. "I don't need the Special Defense Force here. She won't be trouble. You may leave at once."

Hoshimi waved goodbye to them as they left with disgruntled looks. She then turned to the Yusuke and Kurama. "So who are they exactly besides your messenger and Raizen's son?"

"Oh, this is Yusuke and Shuichi and you know Botan and Jorge," Koenma introduced them. "Everyone this is Hoshimi."

"Taking out the SDF without breaking a sweat, I'm impressed," Yusuke spoke the truth.

"Oh that, it was just by a flick of a tail," Hoshimi giggled. "Now, really Koenma, that vault needs more security. Three demons?" She gave him a serious look.

Koenma gave out a nervous chuckle. "So you have heard about that?"

"Every demon on Earth knew once the Three Dark Artifacts were stolen," Hoshimi narrowed her eyes.

"Then why didn't you come then?" Kurama asked. He was struggling on keeping his human form. He felt the urge to snap to his demon form. The pheromone she was emitting was enticing him.

"And ruin my hiding place? I don't think so," Hoshimi replied. "Earth was my hiding place, but now that the barrier is down, any demon on come to Earth. No mischief allowed on humans, but the new King didn't say anything about other demons. Once my name has been spoken in the demon world, my existence will be remembered and I will be tracked down. Maybe I can stay here with you?" Koenma started to nod his head. Koenma excused himself with Hoshimi by his side. The two headed to the vaults to get to work.

"Are you alright?" Yusuke could see Kurama was struggling internally.

"I'll be fine," Kurama stabilized himself.

A couple of hours later the two came back. "I hear there will be another Dark Tournament. Is this true?"

"Yes, except it will be run by demons this time and not rich humans," Koenma explained. "It will start this year and be every fifteen years like usual."

"Oh, good, I would like to watch sometime, maybe you can go with me," Hoshimi flirted.

"Of course!" Koenma assured her. "I can get us box seats that have a great view and no one can interrupt us."

"Well, that didn't take long. You're done already?" Yusuke was lounging around.

"What are you still here?" Koenma was furious and embarrassed.

"Go ahead, try it out," Hoshimi taunted all of them. "There will never be another like it. Only the best for Koenma." She picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned bright red. She set him down. "I'll be leaving now. Don't try to follow me." She walked away with her tail flicking back and forth hiding her aroma.

"That Hoshimi, isn't she something?" Koenma was in a daze.

"Yeah she's something alright," Yusuke watched her go.

Kurama headed to the vaults.

"He seems eager," Koenma watched him.

"If Hoshimi is the legend they say she is, of course he's going to try to break in," Yusuke answered. "Besides I want to try too." Koenma shook his head and caught up with them.

The three stood in front of the vault's doors. It didn't seem as if it was protected by locks and had traps.

"Are you sure she didn't just con you and walk away with the money?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma chuckled once. "That's why she made it like this for idiots like you to think that it's not guarded and it's easy to enter."

"Yes, but it's odd, I feel a presence but then I don't," Kurama was headed to the door.

"Wait, let me try first," Yusuke stepped up. "If you do break in, I won't get a chance to try."

"You have a point, be my guest," Kurama stepped back.

"Oh, I hope nothing bad happens to you, Yusuke, I may still you need you," Koenma became worried.

Yusuke stepped forth and tried to open vault doors but nothing happened. "Huh?" He pulled again. He tried to the point where he used his spirit energy. The doors opened. "Huh? Well, that's odd."

The doors shut behind him as he entered the darkness. A few seconds later he was behind the two as they waited staring at the doors.

"Huh?" Yusuke was confused. He looked down at himself then back to them. "What happened?"

The two looked to him. "How did you end up way over there?" Koenma asked. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. Koenma sighed in relief that nothing had happened. "Here I thought it was going to be something bad."

"I don't know, one-minute I was walking and thought I was getting closer and the next minute I saw that you guys were before me," Yusuke blinked.

"It's my turn." Kurama looked at the doors. He found a way to open the doors by picking a lock he had found hidden in the doors. Kurama entered. The other two waited to see if he could get to the Dark objects. Koenma started to sweat, but there was no need since Kurama ended up in the same place Yusuke had. He got there fifteen minutes later. Kurama blinked in surprise as well. The two looked behind to see him with their jaws dropping.

"That's my Hoshimi!" Koenma smiled and became proud. "She knows her stuff." He chuckled. "Not even the great Kurama could surpass her locks."

"Let me try again," Kurama was determined as he pushed passed them.

Koenma started to leave. "I'll let you to your fun. If you can't get to it now, there is no chance you will be able to get to it after a million tries. I should send her something nice. What should I send?" He started to talk to himself. "Oh how about some chocolates or a nice dress?"

Kurama went to the doors and tried to open them. He was surprised. He knew he unpicked the lock. He tried to find the lock where he had picked it earlier but it was not there in the same spot. It had moved. _Interesting._ He thought to himself. _So there is a presence of some sort but it switches everything. It could be a simple algorithm. Spirit energy makes the doors easier to open but they come back quicker. I noticed it took longer for me to come back. I used simple measures but inside was pitch black for both of us. There must a transportation device in there._ Kurama went over to where they had appeared. He sensed nothing there. _No trap doors. Nothing showing any indication of connection to the vault. Koenma said any altercation to the lock and it would collapse on itself._

"You might as well take defeat on this Kurama," Yusuke warned him. "You'll just work yourself over nothing. Maybe you can use your charm and ask her how to get inside." He gave a small smile. "Or scare her enough and she will." He grabbed his arm. "We'll try it again tomorrow."

The two left. Kurama was still thinking of ways to get past her vault. The next few days, Kurama went to help Kuwabara keep up his studies. They were studying at a local library. Kuwabara brought Yukina so that she could also find books to read and intermingle with the humans around her.

Kurama and Kuwabara had books opened in front of them. Yu Kaito bumped into them while trying to find some research.

"Greetings." Yu Kaito stood in front of them. "How are your studies, Kuwabara?"

"Hey, they're frustrating and kicking my trash!" Kuwabara could not understand one of the concepts.

The three noticed Yukina passing by the aisles.

"It seems she is doing well," Yu Kaito pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah," Kuwabara smiled. "She's transitioning really well."

"Huh?" Yu Kaito noticed two school girls whispering to each other.

"Hi, Kuwabara!" They spoke in unison at him.

"Hello, I got to get back to my studies," Kuwabara waived them off.

The girls were awe as they passed by the aisles. The three were talking about some topics when Kurama stopped midsentence as he spotted Hoshimi in her human form Isae. Hoshimi was looking through the book stacks.

Kuwabara and Yu Kaito followed his line of site.

"Oh, I see," Kuwabara snickered.

"You have taken an interest in her?" Yu Kaito asked. "I'm surprised you never noticed her in class."

"Huh?" Kurama turned to him.

Yu Kaito shook his head. "You must not have paid attention to those around you. Unlike you, I did. Nanase, Isae. Intelligence that equals our own but smart enough to not stand out. I believe that was her whole goal."

"If she was that smart why did she not want to stand out?" Kuwabara couldn't understand.

"Remember she lives with demons," Kurama explained. "If she stood out that meant a higher chance to be found out."

"Exactly," Yu Kaito watched her. "I had an opportune moment of watching her study while passing by. She knew all the answers but added certain mistakes that could be counted against her. Only a few marks away to keep her from competing with us."

"Did she participate in any clubs?" Kurama asked.

"She didn't involve herself with clubs but she did help the engineering club out from time to time," Yu Kaito smirked.

"The engineering club?" Kurama looked to where she was but she had left.

The two school girls were making fun of Yukina.

"I thought demons were supposed to be strong," one girl snickered.

"Some demon she is," the other joined in.

The two bumped into her making all of her books fall down. They did this near the boys. Yukina apologized and started to pick up the books. The three boys looked over to where the sound was. Hoshimi turned the corner and were behind the two culprits.

"What's going on here?" Hoshimi asked if she was just a passerby. The two turned around at the sound of her voice.

The girls gulped. Hoshimi tried to peer over them.

"What happened to her?" Hoshimi asked.

"Oh, her?" The two looked behind and then tried to block Hoshimi's view when they looked back at her. "She fell with books in her hands."

"Then we should help her," Hoshimi pushed passed them and was about to pick up the books when the two girls grabbed her.

"Oh, let us do that!" One girl started to pick up the books while the other helped Yukina up.

Yukina looked up as Hoshimi gave her a wink. The two girls helped her on her way as they followed Hoshimi around.

"She seems quite popular," Kuwabara got up to go check on Yukina. He watched Hoshimi walk by with the two girls in tow.

"I still don't remember her, even if she was popular," Kurama tried to remember her.

"You wouldn't unless you looked for her, she made herself indifferent that she only stood out to me because she didn't," Yu Kaito explained. "The best way to stand out is to blend in. She's an interesting puzzle."

"Are you okay, Yukina?" Kuwabara consoled her.

Yukina smiled. "I'm fine. That girl helped me. I wonder who she was. She seemed different."

"If you're okay then I'll guess I'll go back to studying," Kuwabara scratched his head as there was nothing else he could do. He didn't want to tell her that she was the florist who helped him pick out the flowers. Yunika always thought Kuwabara did an amazing job at picking the flowers out. The group studied for a few more hours when Yu Kaito spotted Hoshimi again. He wandered over to her while Kurama was quizzing Kuwabara.

"Hey I got it!" Kuwabara cheered. He had gotten all of the questions correct.

"Keep it up and you may get offers from several universities," Kurama smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Yu Kaito came back only to say goodbye before heading out. A few days later Yu Kaito invited Kurama to come join him for a night of board games he had gotten from the United States. Kurama was talking to Yu Kaito's girlfriend while Yu Kaito opened the apartment door to reveal Hoshimi as Isae. Her parasol was folded down and by her side. He introduced her to the other two.

"Now, that everyone is here, I thought I would test the minds out with new board games I have gotten from the States," Yu Kaito explained. He explained the first board game's rules as it was set out ready to be played.

Yu Kaito let the ladies decide the games pieces that they wanted to be. His girlfriend chose the red piece. Hoshimi chose the purple piece. Kurama took the blue piece and Yu Kaito took the green piece. They were well into the game, making suggestions, strategizing, taking notes, and trying to outwit their opponent.

"I've got it," Yu Kaito pushed his glasses. This was the tenth suggestion made. "This piece in this room with this as the choice of weapon."

The other three looked at his choices. Kurama was deep in thought when Yu Kaito's girlfriend disapproved the suggestion. Hoshimi had been taking down notes to gain information while Kurama was deducing inside his mind. Hoshimi had already figured out the combination. It wasn't due to her note taking necessarily. Hoshimi had made an algorithm to find the answer. She waited for the next two turns. Both suggestions were disapproved. Hoshimi made her suggestion.

"This room with this piece," Hoshimi dragged the pieces. "And this is the culprit." The rest were stunned as no one tried to refute her. She took the letter to view the results. She was right. Hoshimi laid the cards down. "I won!" She giggled.

"How did you get to that point?" The girlfriend asked Hoshimi.

"This game has three hundred and twenty-four possibilities," Hoshimi explained. "It was not hard to figure the math to get the answer especially when the suggestions helped cross off which items were taken. From there it shortened the possibilities leading up to the answer."

"You could have suggested this before," Yu Kaito added.

"I could have, but I waited until all nine of the rooms had been at least suggested once," Hoshimi gave a closed smile.

The group decided to play another board game. It wasn't until early in the morning when the group had finished. Kurama escorted Hoshimi back to her place. Hoshimi had her parasol open. Kurama had his hands in his pockets.

"I am surprised I have never noticed you before," Kurama broke the silence between them.

"It's not a surprise to me when I have been trying to keep out of view," she explained. "You might have recognized me if I had taken up the parasol earlier. I have noticed that it makes me stand out more."

"Why do you want to hide?" Kurama looked over to her.

Hoshimi looked down to the ground. "It makes life easier to keep hidden from view. I can move around more without eyes on me."

"Is it because a certain demon is after you?" Kurama kept the same tone.

"Heh," Hoshimi had a half smirk. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. You have been following me. My brothers have noticed as well. But yes, being hidden from demons has made living easier. Now the barrier has been eradicated and demons intermingling with humans. It will only be time when I am found out."

"What demon is it that is after you? I could protect you more than your adopted brothers who are only D class," Kurama extended his help.

Hoshimi looked over to him. "Why would you help me?"

Kurama smirked. "I help friends out when they are in need."

"You take me as a friend, how considerate," Hoshimi was honored. "I would take upon your offer but I cannot. I cannot trade another's life for mine."

Kurama understood. "Will you stay with the raccoons?"

"No," she laughed. "I will move on." She stopped in front of a shinden-zukuri. "This is me."

Kurama stared in surprise. "This place?"

Hoshimi unlocked the gate. "Do you need a place to stay for tonight? I know that you still live with your parents and adopted brother. You're a good kid, Minamino. You can stay but I would not want your mom, your step dad and brother to get worried about you. I understand if you go."

Kurama smirked as he walked past her. "They would understand."

Hoshimi closed the door while locking it. She closed the parasol and caught up to him. "Welcome to my home. This way please." She showed him around the house before showing him the backyard. "This is my favorite part of the home." Plants from all over the other two worlds were growing around the small stream flowing through the yard. "I keep them trimmed and hidden from others. They have been thriving well. Some I had to have miasma brought in to keep them alive. This way is your room for the night." She kept on walking. Kurama had to take his eyes off the plants to keep up with her.

That morning, she had made him breakfast before they parted ways. Kurama had been looking for a place to move out from his home but a place still close enough to be there for them. On his lunch break he headed to the floral shop to ask Isae if she was looking for any roommates. Hoshimi wasn't but she would gladly take him in as one. After work the two arranged for his move over to her place. Kurama asked if he was intruding since she lived with her brothers. Hoshimi comforted him by explaining that her brothers enjoyed carousing at night. It was usually the day time they slept. There would be no intruding.

A couple days later from being settled in, Kurama met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei came into the room where the three were talking.

"I am surprised you are away from your lady friend," Kuwabara sneered. "Had a fight?"

Hiei ignored his annoying smile. "I simply came by to see if we will be competing in the newest Dark Tournament. New ownership means I don't have to wait fifteen years for another fight."

"Yes, but the new owners are not Toya and Jin who were hoping to win it," Kurama added. "The stadium has been rebuilt and the island has undergone several renovations. I don't know if these new owners are even demons."

"I guess that means we will just have to go and find out," Yusuke was ready to fight.

"We still need a fifth member," Kuwabara's words stopped Yusuke's adrenaline rush.

"Well, we did make friends with Toya, Jin, Chu, Shishi, Suzuki, and Rinku, that makes six of them so we could ask one of them to be our fifth member since we all know that they would want to fight," Yusuke suggested as he held up his fingers naming them off.

"We may have to ask for two members since Kurama is playing house," Hiei joked. The other two looked at Kurama as he gave no emotion.

"She will be fine on her own," Kurama spoke without hesitation. "I would say Jin or Toya to ask. Chu is good but gets caught up on females. Shishi wants to be famous. Same with Suzuki. Rinku is still growing and has not fully understood his powers."

The four were going over the information while Hoshimi took a trip to the island to get signed up since the sign up date was earlier than the four had expected. On her way, she had stumbled upon a group of demons talking to one another. One had an electric blue Mohawk that stood higher than the rest. A youngster with a red and yellow hat. A red haired demon with a horn who floated in the air. By him was a demon with grey hair with green bangs and another demon with blue hair that was in a yukata. They were complaining about how they did not have enough money to enter and complained about not having a sponsor. The new rules were crumbling their hopes of entering as a team.

Hoshimi took this opportunity. She was still in her human disguise with her parasol and walked out to them.

"Excuse me, did I hear you say you are entering the Dark Tournament?" She called to them.

They all turned to her. She wasn't afraid of them. Chu didn't even hesitate.

"What is a beautiful Sheila like you doing on this island?" He asked. "You need a big strong bloke to rescue you ya?" He winked.

She giggled. "No. I want to go to the Dark Tournament."

"Well, I'd love to take ya, seeings how we only have enough for a team and only one replacement which we need two of them now and don't have a sponsor," Chu explained.

"I can be your sponsor and your other replacement," she gave them a soft closed smile.

"You'd do that miss?" Jin's ears wiggled.

"You sure you can cover the cost?" Toya was a bit skeptical. "It used to be easier to get into the tournament but the new rules are holding us back."

"Huh?" Hoshimi blinked. "What new rules?" This was news to her but then again it has been a while since the last time she went to the tournament.

"We must have two replacements," Suzuki explained. "All members of the team even replacements must be in the arena. Replacements can be called in for tie-breakers or to be fought against. A large entry fee must be paid by sponsor and team members. Teams cannot leave the island. There's more but it gets too technical even for me to understand."

"Well, aren't you in luck," Hoshimi gave them a soft smile. "Let's go sign in. It looks like we have everyone accounted for. Don't worry I will make sure we get into that tournament."

The group headed off towards the signup area. The group introduced themselves to her one by one. Hoshimi grew closer to them. At the first stadium where the first part of the Dark Tournament was held at, Hoshimi met with one of the demons to sign the team up at.

"Team Sponsor?" The demon asked as he was about to write down on the contract.

She looked backed to them. They all nodded to her. Since she was the one who brought everything together they wanted her to have the team name since she helped them. "I'll write it." She took the contract away and wrote down both of her names. She started to read through the contract.

"Hey, give that back!" The demon tried to grab for it.

"Hold on," Isae placed her hand on his head from trying to reach for it. "I don't like this. Change that to this. No." She scribbled on it. "Okay here are my revisions."

The rest around her were surprised.

"WHAT?" The demon exclaimed. "You can' t do this."

"Oh yes I can," Hoshimi giggled. "Read the fine print ' _any changes are allowable as long it was before signing the contract.'_ We haven't signed the contract yet. Please revise it."

The demon nodded and looked it over. "Okay, I allow the changes."

"Good, now we can sign," Hoshimi signed first and the others followed her. "I need eight copies."

"Eight!" The demon shook his head.

"One for every one of us and extra," she winked. The demon gave her the copies. She set down the large sum. Hoshimi covered all of it.

"Team Isae-," the demon gasped at the money and the next name. Hoshimi winked at him. "Is now entered in the Dark Tournament."

The group headed out. They found their rooms. The tournament was held earlier to make way for the Demon King Tournament. The group trained and got ready. Hoshimi was site seeing as best she could before the tournament.

Yusuke and his group came to the island a few days later hoping to join but they were too late.

"What do you mean we were too late?!" Yusuke raised his voice.

"The tournament is held earlier this time to ensure that there's enough time before the Demon King Tournament," the demon explained. "Just because you won the last tournament doesn't get you any leeway. Besides do you even have a sponsor?"

"Is there any possible way we could enter? A late fee?" Kurama asked.

"We don't accept briberies or take threats. Since you were invited last time, you can't be invited again, what's done is done," the demon shut them out.

The group headed out to the hotel to get a room. They ran into Chu, Toya, Jin, Shishi, Rinku, and Suzuki.

"Hey Team Urameshi," Jin called over. "Glad to see you guys. It will be like old times eh?"

"Yeah I wish," Yusuke pouted.

"We didn't get the chance to enter the tournament," Kurama explained. "It was earlier than we expected."

The other group gasped in surprise. No wonder why Yusuke and company looked a bit down. The other group described to them the new rules that were in place and the troubles they had also about entering as a team.

"Wait you mean you had to have two extra members on your team?" Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "We had trouble finding a fifth member last time and a sponsor. We were going to ask one of you guys' to be on our team."

"Yeah, if that wasn't trouble enough we even had to pay a high price just to get in," Toya added.

"Who's your sponsor and seventh member?" Yusuke asked.

"A young woman who paid the full amount and even made changes to the contract that we had to sign," Suzuki mentioned.

"A cute little Sheila," Chu hiccupped. "I hope she knows what she's doing. She's never been to the Dark Tournament before and decided this was her ticket here." Yusuke and Kurama looked to each other thinking it was Hoshimi.

"Here she comes right now," Suzuki pointed out.

The group was surprised to see Hoshimi was wearing a long yellow cheongsam with long sleeves with a yellow parasol to match.

"Isae!" Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama spoke in unison.

"Hm?" She looked to see what the commotion was about. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

"We could say the same to you," Kuwabara crossed his arms. "Aren't your brothers worried about you?"

"They should be fine," Hoshimi replied without hesitation.

"You're not worried about them?" Kuwabara blinked.

Hoshimi shook her head. "So will you be our opponents in the tournament?" Her teammates explained it to her. "In that case, you can cheer us on from the side lines. Makes it less of a challenge that last year's winners won't be competing but more of a chance for us to win for sure."


	6. Chapter 6

The group decided to head into the hotel since the next day was the tournament. Kurama walked with Isae on the way.

"This is a surprise, I had left you a note about coming here," Kurama was relieved that he could still watch over her but it would also mean that whatever demon is after her could be in attendance.

"Yes, but it's been a life-long dream to come here," she sighed in bliss.

"Where did you get the money to pay the entry?" Kuwabara came beside them. "Did you steal it?" Kuwabara was curious.

"Just because I lived with raccoon demons doesn't make me a thief," Hoshimi implied.

"I didn't mean that, it's just that's a large fee to cover for someone who works at a flower shop," Kuwabara tried to make amends.

"I have my ways," she teased them.

Kuwabara and Kurama looked at one another and then back to her. The group had dinner with one another before split to their rooms.

At the tournament, Koenma had gotten box seats again. He had an extra seat for Hoshimi if she ever shows up. Yusuke and company found some seats and watched the tournament.

Juri and Koto were in the ring with microphones.

"Thank you for your patience and loyalty," Juri announced.

"We will start with the first qualification round" Koto walked around.

"Welcome to the new and improved Dark Tournament," Juri smiled.

"We have twenty-six teams ready to rumble," Koto boomed.

"With new owners and sponsors, more team replacements, this tournament is sure to be better than the last. Speaking of the past, usually the Dark Tournament is every fifteen years but since the downfall of the original committee, the new committee thought it would be great to start fresh as if the last one never happened," Juri spoke next. "So find your seats, get ready to cheer."

"Cause it's going to get bloody!" Koto raised her fist in the air. The stadium rocked as creatures cheered and clapped.

The two split and Juri stayed in the ring while Koto went to announce from the sidelines. The first two teams were up. Hoshimi and her team watched from the designated team rooms.

"The team leaders must come to an agreement on the terms of combat, as long as they engage in a series of duels to count up the victories," Koto explained.

"This is exciting," Hoshimi watched in awe. "I can't wait until we go!"

"You're not a sadist are you?" Suzuki watched as she squirmed with excitement.

"No, but I have never been here or seen it, so it's all new to me," Hoshimi explained. "The team that wins get their wish fulfilled right?"

"Yeah," Suzuki pondered as to what wish he would want.

The group watched the teams one by one until they were called out. Hoshimi and Suzuki walked behind the five that were going to fight.

"Good luck, I know you will do great," Hoshimi rooted for them.

"I'm going to warn you now, it's not going to get any better," Suzuki looked at the crowd.

Hoshimi was in awe. "So many. Wow. This is going to get interesting. I can't wait. Suzuki where do we stand?" She moved her parasol around to get a better view of the arena.

"Over here," Suzuki showed her the way as the teammates went to the sidelines.

"Our next two teams are Team Steadfast Verses Team Isae," Koto announced. "Team Steadfast has five strong demons that have battling determination and a short temper. All the members except one of Team Isae have participated in the tournament last time and have decided to team up."

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke sized up the two teams. They believed that Team Isae was going to win. Juri had the teams decide how the rules were going to be for the round. The teams both decided on one on one matches. Hoshimi had agreed without hesitation. Her teammates were surprised since she argued with the other demon to sign up.

Chu went up first against the biggest one. It didn't take long for Chu to knock him down. Next, was Toya, who froze the demon before he could make a move. Rinku got his opponent knocked out without using his yo-yos. When Shishi went on the ring, the fan girls went wild, and Hoshimi watched them with curiosity.

"The Beautiful Shishiwakamura," Juri announced. The fangirls screamed and cheered.

Suzuki sighed in disappointment. Hoshimi looked over to him. Suzuki explained. "They didn't like him in his true form, yet they like him when he looks human."

"Sometimes our true form attracts more of what we don't want and another form attracts what we want instead," Hoshimi understood. "You just have to remember both forms are beautiful but the true form is the greatest." Suzuki gaped at her while she cheered her teammate on.

Shishi won his battle with the same charisma and confidence. Last was Jin who didn't take long for his win either.

"That didn't take long," Kuwabara told the rest.

"It was too easy for them," Hiei commented. "Lower class demons don't stand much of a chance."

"That's five for five!" Koto exclaimed. "Team Isae is off to a good start. They have qualified."

The group headed out of the arena with cheers from the audience. Shishi winked to his fangirls who nearly fell over and fainted do to this. Isae congratulated all of the team members. Yusuke and company met them in the lobby area.

"Good job," Yusuke smiled. "Wouldn't expect anything less."

"Too bad you're not in the tournament Urameshi, it would be more of a fair fight," Jin wiggled his ears.

"Yeah, a fight worth having," Chu agreed.

Hoshimi stopped when she spotted a demon watching past tournament fights on a handheld device. She went over to him. The group didn't notice her leaving.

"Excuse me," Hoshimi looked over his shoulder. "Are those the available for everyone to view upon?"

"Why yes," the demon turned around after he sized her up. He stood up to be twice as tall as her. "For a price." He sneered.

"Isae!" Three voices shouted at her. The three raccoon brothers rushed in. Two instinctively guarded her in front from the demon while the other took her back a few steps. The three brothers stared the demon down. He blew out his nose and turned away in defeat.

Those around focused on them. "Don't make such a commotion." Hoshimi got out of their grasp. "I can take care of myself."

"You do know that _he_ is probably here," Hitoro tried to warn. "He'll be competing. He'll find you out and-and-"

"It's alright," Hoshimi sighed. "If he wants me dead he'll keep after me. I can face him on my own."

"We can't lose you as well," Naozumi stared her down. "This isn't about revenge is it?" The other two wanted to know as well.

"He can cross over to the other side," Hoshimi argued. "I am no longer safe anywhere. I am fine on my own." She never answered about the revenge.

"Isae you can't," Sora begged her.

"I will not hide anymore," Hoshimi stood her ground.

"Ugh, we have company," Hitoro gulped as all of the new friends Hoshimi made were looking at them with anger and were ready to fight.

"Hm?" Hoshimi stared wide eyed for a moment to see them ready to act on her behalf. She gave a soft smile and came over. "My everyone this is a surprise. Thank you but there is no need."

"We won't let any demon lay a finger on her," Yusuke spoke for everyone. "Especially the one who is after her. By the way, you never said who this demon is, who is it?"

The three brothers looked at one another before looking back to him. "We cannot tell you. Isae won't say who it is either. It's the only way to help protect her."

"Alright, if no one will tell us, we'll keep an eye on her in case she is spotted, besides all of us here are S class," Yusuke decided for the group.

"S class!" The three gulped.

Hoshimi shook her head at them. "You couldn't tell? It's not hard to sense that they are all S class." The group all blinked at her with surprise. "Oh, you didn't know I knew. I can sense your auras and potential. Besides the first qualification seemed too easy for you and the rest will be until we hit the preliminaries and the semi-finals and then the finals themselves."

The raccoon brothers looked to her. "Isae you were in the arena?"

"Did he spot you?"

"You're not fighting are you?"

"Oh yes I was and it was wondrous, I don't believe so, and I don't know yet," she answered their questions. "Did you three make it into the tournament?"

"No, we didn't have enough members or the money," Naozumi answered.

"Neither did we," Yusuke kept staring at them.

"Too bad they won't take late fees," Hoshimi patted them on the backs. "I already asked. New rules. We should all relax and enjoy the first win. Come, drinks are on me." She hooked arms with Naozumi and Yusuke to head off to the bar.

"Did she just?" Kuwabara stopped in mid-sentence.

Hiei and a couple others chuckled. The group followed them. She bought the first round and warned them all not to get too tipsy, they have another match the next day. Chu hoisted her on his shoulder and made a toast to her. Everyone toasted with him.

"To the Sheila who saved our hides and got us into the tournament, to Isae!" He slurred.

"To Isae!" They toasted.

Team Isae headed out to their rooms followed by the rest of the group. Shishi stepped out of the bar and had a whole group of fangirls waiting for him.

"Shishi!" They called out to him.

He gave them his famous smile. They cried and fainted over him.

"All these Sheila's raving over you," Chu shook his head in disbelief.

"He's still their favorite," Rinku added.

Shishi started to sign some autographs.

"So many," Hoshimi stood next to Hiei and Kurama.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I thought they didn't think he was beautiful when they saw his true form."

"Oh that's right, I wonder what his true form is" Hoshimi was curious. She looked over to Shishi.

"Just wait, he'll tire of them and transform to get away," Hiei started to walk away. Suzuki came out with Yusuke and Jin. They walked in front of Shishi who transformed into his true form, a tiny imp. He perched on Suzuki's shoulder as the girls found out that he disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Wow! He's so cool and dreamy!"

The girls all awed until one spotted Isae.

"Hey you, new girl!" One of demon girls pointed to Hoshimi "Don't you dare go thinking that you can have him." The other girls nodded in unison with her.

Hoshimi was stunned for a moment. Did they not know she was the team sponsor? She was about to speak when Kurama put his arm around her.

"Ladies please, she's with me," Kurama reassured. "You don't have to worry. Shishi Wakamaru is still available."

"Shuichi," Hoshimi didn't know what to say as Kurama walked her away from the small horde. "Thank you."

The two walked into the hall. His arm still around her. "Your welcome. Remember I would protect you." Hoshimi chuckled as she gave his arm back to him. Kurama stopped. "My apologies." She patted his arm.

"You are kind Shuichi, but I have many secrets," Hoshimi tried to tell him.

"As do I," Kurama presented his arm to her. "Maybe one day we will trust one another fully enough to hear them."

Hoshimi pondered it for a moment and took his arm. "Maybe one day."

The two stopped in front of her room. "Your room." Kurama pointed out.

Hoshimi was about to thank him when she saw Suzuki and Shishi.

"That was a close one," Shishi spoke.

"You didn't tell them where you were staying did you?" Suzuki asked. Shishi shook his head. "Good. I can get a full night's rest."

"Shishi," Hoshimi called to him.

"Huh?" The two stopped and looked at her.

Shishi bowed his head trying to hide from his embarrassment.

"Why are you hiding?" Hoshimi walked past Kurama. "You look much more handsome in this form."

All three were confused by what she had just said. Shishi tilted his head to the side.

"No need to transform into the human disguise," Hohsimi stood in front of Suzuki. "If your fans don't like you in this form, then they are not true fans at all." She was about to pinch his cheeks but stopped herself.

"Isae is right," Kurama stood by her. The two nodded to them and headed into their room. Kurama said good night to her and headed off to his only to find that the room he shared with Hiei was locked. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew what Hiei was trying to do. Isae opened her room up. She stopped to see that Kurama was waiting in front of his. He was about to unlock the door using his thieving techniques when a demon snake launched out. She ducked as it tried to get her. "Isae!" He called while running to protect her. The others heard the commotion and came out of their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Shishi was in his human form battling the snake with his sword. Suzuki came in to fight it as well. It took a couple minutes before Shishi sliced the snake's head off. Suzuki examined the snake. Yusuke and Hiei were there in moments only to be the first to search her room. Kurama was asking Isae if she was alright. The others were looking around to see if anyone was watching. Hiei came out with a note.

"This is what we found," Hiei handed it to her. She read it to herself.

"What does it say?" Kuwabara asked.

" _This is your first warning, we know who you are, join us or we'll expose your identity in the tournament,_ " Yusuke announced to the rest.

"Is that a threat from those raccoon demons?" Kuwabara got angry.

"No, it doesn't seem their style," Toya spoke. "Besides they are her family."

"Someone else must know that there is a demon after you," Kurama looked over to the note.

"It doesn't matter right now," Hoshimi looked to all of them. She had an idea who it was from. "Thank you all for helping me, but we have just begun the tournament. You all should get a good night's rest. Those teams may seem easy for now, but it's going to get a lot more challenging." The team agreed and headed off to bed while Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama stayed in the hall with her. "You should be getting some rest too."

"Not when you're a target," Yusuke remained calm. "We're switching rooms for the night. You will stay in ours and we will have someone watch over you." The three men looked at Kurama. "We can't have the owner and replacement of the team get taken out."

Kuwabara and Yusuke slept in Hoshimi's room. Hiei went back to his. Kurama took Isae to Yusuke's. Kurama laid on the other bed while he read a book while Hoshimi was watching past tournament fights. She had looked up the names of the teams that entered again to see the past matches.

"Isae," Kurama was thinking about the incident.

"Hm?" She kept watching the fights.

"Why would a demon be after you?" He tried to figure her out.

"I stumbled upon something they want and I am the only one who knows about it," Hoshimi gave him a vague answer.

 _These other demons must know about it too and are trying to threaten her to join them,_ Kurama thought to himself.

Hoshimi paused the screen and went to sleep. She had seen all the fights she needed to before the next one. Kurama smiled at how fast she went to sleep. He had started to grow fond of her but the fox demon Hoshimi was still in the back of his mind.

The next tournament fights kept being smooth easy wins, though Hoshimi was not left alone by any means. Yusuke and the group took turns escorting her after the fights to the motel. After a fight that was getting heated and could have went the other way, Team Isae headed back to rest. In front of Hoshimi's hotel room was a potted three-foot purple flower. Hoshimi and Kurama were in the middle of the group. Yusuke and Jin were in the front talking about the current fight.

The two stopped in front of the plant.

"Huh?" Yusuke saw the note on the flower. "What's this?"

Hoshimi and Kurama saw the flower. "No!" They both yelled as they ran up to stop them. Kurama pushed Jin and Yusuke out of the way as Hoshimi got the full force of the plant's purple smoke that started to spew out. Kurama also got some of the smoke. The group covered their mouths as the smoke started to dissipate. The grouped looked around to see who did it.

Hoshimi became unconscious and Kurama became light headed. The plant wilted as the smoke vanished. The two were on the floor. Chu picked her up as Kuwabara and Suzuki helped Kurama. They headed into their room.

Hiei took a look at the note with Toya and Rinku. Jin, Yusuke, and Shishi were looking for the perpetrators. They found nothing and came back to meet up. The flower had wilted and died after spewing out the gas.

"What did the note say?" Yusuke was curious.

Hiei handed him the note as he inspected the plant. " _Give up now. We won't wait for much longer._ "

"They were planning to kidnap her," Shishi saw the plant.

"What kind of plant is that?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's known as the Funeral Bloom," Kurama spoke. He clung to the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yusuke raised his voice. "You're supposed to be resting." Yusuke rushed to help stabilize him.

"I must see the plant," Kurama looked over to the wilted thing. "It's harmful to humans, it can even be fatal. To demons and spirits, if we breath the whole amount in, we become unconscious, or if you inhale some of it, it just makes you dizzy and have hallucinations. As you can see the effects have already started to take a toll on me. It looks like a young plant, so it didn't have much potency." He looked back to Hoshimi who was still knocked out. "She took the full force knowing the consequences. I hope she survives."

"Is there anything to take away the effects?" Rinku asked as he checked to make sure Isae was still doing alright. All of them were growing fond of her.

"White scires will lessen the symptoms but all the ones I've seen are in the Demon world," Kurama spoke while trying to focus.

"The new rules state that no team member should leave the island," Suzuki mentioned. "We are disqualified if one of us steps into the ocean."

"Doesn't the little Sheila have brothers that know about these plants," Chu thought out loud.

"I know where they are staying," Kuwabara spoke up. "I pass by them all the time. I'll go get them." He left to go find the three brothers.

Yusuke to Kurama back to the bed. The group took turns watching out for the ones that caused the trouble. Kurama was trying to fight through and overcome this plant. He stared over to see if Isae was getting worse. Instead he saw Hoshimi laying on her side with her tail waving back and forth. Her golden eyes staring right at him with a small smirk drawn across her lips. He blinked to know if this was real.

"Ho-hoshimi," he called to her.

"Oh dear, Kurama," he heard her speak but didn't see her lips move. "In such a blunder. Come closer and let me help you." He shook his head while closing his eyes. Once he reopened them he saw Isae still unconscious. "It was just a hallucination." _I must fight against this._ Kurama tried to fight off the effects.

Hitoro, Sora, and Naozumi came running into the room. Naozumi picked Kurama up by the collar.

"What did you do to her?" Naozumi had his fist ready.

Hitoro looked at the plant while Sora was looking her over.

"Hey," Kuwabara grabbed Naozumi. "You put him down! He got smoked out by that plant thing too, you know!"

Naozumi put him down and looked over to the plant. "Funeral Bloom. First time blooming. Height and width shows that it had a supercharged fertilizer to make it grow this way. Usually the bud is the size of a human baseball. This is the size of a basketball."

"Cultivation and transfer of the plant in the pot shows that it was recent. Roots haven't gotten the chance to grow," Hitoro added.

Sora pressed on Hoshimi's chest to make smoke come out of her lungs. "Smoke cloud from plant is still transparent and odor is minimum. She should come right out of it." Sora let out a sigh in relief. "She's had worse." He smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Chu was angry. "This poor Sheila could die any second." The two other brothers smiled in relief as well. "What about using that white scires plant to help her? You should be getting that plant now and now smiling like idiots. Blimey"

Naozumi laughed. "You didn't look for it yourself?"

"It's in the home world, none of the team members can leave or else we will be disqualified," Suzuki explained.

Sora grabbed her suitcases and put them on the table. "You must not know Isae too well." He opened all three of them. Inside were variety of plants from live to dead to dried to seeds, flowers, roots, and everything in between. "She comes prepared." Sora even grabbed a small Funeral Bloom. "She was even growing her own." He set it back and took a white scire. He went over to Kurama who inhaled the aroma it was giving off. The hallucinations had gone down along with the dizziness. Sora set it back into the suitcase. He looked to his brothers and nodded. All three were gathered around her. Two were on each side of the bed while the other was in the front. They were ready to brace her even though she was still asleep. Hitoro whispered into her ear that only she could hear. His voice low enough to vibrate into her ear drum.

"Kurama found you," he spoke.

Her eyes flew wide open and tried to fling off the bed. Her two brothers tried to catch her while the third stopped her. He hugged her to calm her down.

"It's alright Isae, you're fine, no one is going to harm you," he soothed her from trying to run away. She took in some deep breaths before regaining composure. Naozumi released her. "See, she's had worse."

"How long was I out?" She looked over to them.

"An hour or so," Rinku answered.

"Oh, I'm getting a stronger immunity to it," Hoshimi was back to her happy self. "Last time it took three hours to get me awake." The group looked at her as if she was from another planet. If she was in her demon form it would have not done anything but in her human form it has some effects on her. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You work at a demon florist shop and try to survive."

"She was the first one to wake up between all of us when we tried to harvest ten-year-old Funeral Blooms that had bloomed too early," Naozumi backed her up. This information clued the rest in that Isae wasn't really a human. She was hiding many things but they still trusted her to a point. Kurama was still trying to find her secret. He had deduced that she was a demon with high enough power to overcome certain obstacles. He was still figuring out what kind of demon she was or if she was that certain fox demon.

The next few tournament fights were getting harder. Some of them had lost one or two battles but still had overcome and won. Hoshimi made sure they weren't berating themselves too much. It was just a fight and they would win again the next time around.

Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru came to watch the tournament. Keiko ran up to Yusuke and the gang. Team Isae was already heading down for another fight.

"Hey, you made it," Yusuke smiled. "Halfway through the tournament though."

"You don't look like you have any scratches on you," Keiko was surprised as she carried Puu in her arms. Yusuke had left it with her to take care of while he was away. She looked at Yusuke. "Hey, some of us actually want to learn and go to school."

"I don't," Yusuke tried to hide the fact that he didn't get into the tournament.

"What's wrong Yusuke?" Keiko asked. Puu flew out of her hold and perched on Yusuke's head and hooted.

"We didn't get into the tournament," Kuwabara outed them.

"That's a relief," Keiko sighed.

"What?!" Yusuke looked at her.

"It pains me to see you get hurt all the time Yusuke," Keiko defended herself.

"Hey, isn't the tournament starting," Botan cut them off before they could keep arguing.


	8. Chapter 8

The group went to get seats together. Team Isae was in the ring. Toya went out to talk to the other team for rules. The team they were fighting against had a variety of teammates. One of them was 1/3 of the size of the ring they fight on. One was tall and slender, another average and muscular, one had long horns that were that same height as his short body, and one was very round and average. The replacements were both average and muscular.

The giant one came up to the ring. "Our way of fighting is one fighter will choose the first fight, if that fighter wins, he can keep fighting the next opponent or switch out. If that fighter wants to fight all the team one on one and wins, then so be it. And if that fighter wants to fight the replacements he can." The crowd gasped and cheered at the rule.

"Is he crazy?" Kuwabara yelled. "Take them out!"

Toya looked back to the team. Hoshimi nodded. Toya looked back to him. "We agree."

"Good," the giant spoke. "I will fight first and I will choose to fight the little guy first." He pointed to Rinku.

Rinku nodded and was ready. He switched Toya places.

"First up from Team Grim is Boahs," Juri announced. The crowd cheered and yelled for him. "And from Team Isae, Rinku." Less cheering could be heard for him. "Let the fight begin!" She yelled.

"I'm gonna squash you like a bug," Boahs laughed.

"If you can catch me," Rinku sneered.

"The two fighters have already started to trash talk one another," Koto narrated.

Keiko was looking at the teammates to see who was fighting. She gasped when she saw Hoshimi standing there next to them.

"Keiko what's wrong?" Shizuru asked. She followed her line of sight. "Wait, isn't that the girl you were telling me about?"

Keiko nodded. "She helps teach at school from time to time. We heard rumors that she was great at almost everything, sports, strategy, cooking, gardening, anything you can name she would beat you in it. Her brothers always dropped her off and waited for her after school was finished. Some of the professors tried to get a word in from her but they would always be stopped by one of her brothers."

"That sounds like Isae alright," Yusuke crossed his arms as he watched the match. It was a tough battle between Rinku and Boahs. Boahs had the upper hand. Rinku had a few good hits in but they weren't enough for the grey demon. He grabbed Rinku and squeezed his hand. Rinku yelled out in pain as the whole audience could hear bones break.

"Rinku!" The team shouted.

"What horrifying pain Rinku must be in," Koto stood up in her seat. "With one squeeze, Boahs broke almost every bone in Rinku's body."

Boahs laughed and threw Rinku out of the ring. Juri started to countdown. Rinku could not get up as the time ended on him. The team ran over to him.

"Rinku, I'm here," Hoshimi was the first to reach him with parasol still in hand. She tried to hide him from the view of the audience. He moaned in pain. The rest of the group stared angry at Boahs.

"With the first match gone to Boahs, who will he choose next," Koto was anticipating for his answer.

"I'll go with the next weak individual, the second replacement," he pointed to Hoshimi.

The crowd was shocked. Genkai and Yukina showed up next to Yusuke and the gang.

"How much did we miss?" Genkai sat down by Yusuke. Yukina sat over by the girls.

"Rinku just got crushed and Isae is going to be dead next," Yusuke jumped up. "I'll go in." Kuwabara and Kurama grabbed a hold of him.

"You can't interfere Yusuke," Kurama tried to reason with him. "Let the team fight on their own. We all want to help but we can't."

Hoshimi stood up as Suzuki and the rest took Rinku. She turned around to shoot Boahs with an evil look.

Boahs laughed. "Too bad your looks can't kill. A poor mere human girl like you will be easy to squash."

The group was about to take Rinku out of the ring until Ruka stood in their way.

"I can't let you disqualify yourself just yet," Ruka put a barrier around Rinku. The others stepped back. "He'll be fine in here after the fight is over." She winked at Jin.

The others nodded and headed back to watch Hoshimi fight. She stepped onto the ring with a somber face.

"For the next round, Boahs verses the sponsor and second replacement of the Team, Isae," Juri announced. "Let the fight begin."

"I hope the Sheila knows what she's doing," Chu was worried.

Toya and the rest nodded.

Boahs gave her menacing looks but Hoshimi never wavered. He started to lunge towards her then stop midway. Hoshimi never flinched. She closed her parasol and placed it on the ground.

"Looks like Boahs is trying to strike fear into Isae but she doesn't move an inch," Koto smiled. She was rooting for Hoshimi secretly.

"I'll scare you soon enough," Boahs reached for her but she was gone. "Huh? Where did you go?"

Hoshimi was on his shoulder with her arms crossed. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and tried to grab her with the other hand. She disappeared as he tried to swipe at her again. She was on his other hand now.

"Isae is lightning fast," Koto was on the edge of her seat. "Every time Boahs tries to grab her, she's out of reach. I can only spot her when she reappears."

He tried to grab her again but this time she was on the other side of the ring. "What too slow?"

"I'll just have to use another move on you," Boahs opened his mouth and out came burst of energy. Hoshimi was too fast and came up behind him. She elbowed him in the back of the neck that he started to fall to the ground. She whirled around the neck and kneed him in the face knocking him out. As he stumbled backwards, Hoshimi blew at him while he was on the edge of the ring. He landed on his back creating a small tremor in the stadium.

Juri started to count. Boahs never got back up. "And the winner is Isae."

Hoshimi dusted her hands off and started to walk away. She stayed on the ring but looked over to the other team. "Is there a way I can fight the rest of you all at once."

"Isae must have high confidence in herself that she can defeat the rest of the team all at once, or she is really crazy," Koto announced. A demon handed Koto a letter. "The Dark Tournament Committee agrees to this."

The rest of the team went up to the ring. Hoshimi headed back to her original spot in the ring.

"The rest of Team Grim verses Isae," Juri announced. "Let the fight begin."

"Isae's going to get herself killed," Yusuke looked over to Kurama while trying to get out of his hold.

"She beat Boahs with little strength, I think she could win this one as well," Kurama watched.

"Heh," Hiei laughed. "Maybe you should have told her about getting into the Dark Tournament first. We would have no problem winning."

The other team did not move yet. They were waiting for Hoshimi to make her move since they saw that Boahs was a bit too cocky.

"Waiting for me?" Hoshimi gave them a small smile. "How nice of you. Either way you won't win." Hoshimi disappeared with her lightning fast speed and knocked every single one of them out. They all landed in a pile with Hoshimi sitting on top of them. "Teach you to mess with my team."

The crowd was silent then the cheers started to roar and shake the stadium.

"Team Isae won this match!" Koto stood up with the rest of the crowd. "In a mere five seconds Team Grim was totally defeated."

Hoshimi jumped down to pick up here parasol. She twirled it open as she headed to Ruka. Yusuke and gang headed out as well to meet them down below. Ruka's barrier was holding Rinku in who was still moaning in pain. Hoshimi walked past her team as they let her through. Ruka still had her barrier up.

"I have not been told to take down the barrier just yet," Ruka warned her.

Hoshimi flicked an eyebrow. "Then let me do that for you." She reached her hand to the barrier. It sparked and disappeared by a touch of a few fingers.

"How did you?" Ruka was taken aback. "I even had the strength." She had been training to increase her skills.

The team rushed to get Rinku. They would ask Hoshimi about that later. Chu grabbed Rinku in his arms. The team headed out. Shishi and Suzuki went back for Hoshimi.

"Your barrier has several weaknesses," Hoshimi explained to her. "You may have a powerful barrier to imprison others but its' not strong enough. I watched your barrier be tested by Hiei in the archives. You don't have much resilience went it comes to fighting or putting up a good bluff. It was too easy for me. Train some more and you'll be good in time."

Shishi and Suzuki walked with Hoshimi. Ruka watched the team go.

"Isae strength is unknown, she just took down Ruka's barrier with a touch of a few fingers," Koto was amazed. "And it seems like Isae gave some much needed advice to Ruka as well."

"Koto!" Ruka spoke out in embarrassment. She turned and headed out of the arena.

Toya was arguing with a demon about the hospital ward. The three came up to them.

"What's wrong?" Suzuki asked.

"He's saying that there are no more beds since Team Grim took the last of them," Toya explained.

"What about the private wards?" Hoshimi went to the demon.

"They're all vacant," the demon answered her.

"Rinku will have one of those rooms then," Hoshimi gave no implication that it was up for a discussion.

"Wait, you can't do that," the demon yelled at her. "Those rooms are only for-"

"I can and will," Hoshimi stood in front of the demon. "Those rooms are not for the committee members since they are not allowed to fight in the tournament. The main hospital ward for the fighters is at full capacity, due to an increase of teams and team members. The private rooms should be open to fill vacancy."

The demon stared at her dumbfounded.

"Let's go," Hoshimi turned around to lead the way. She had to remember to calm herself. This was just a step towards avenging the demons that fell to the Black Book Club.

Rinku was laying on a bed and hooked up to fluids. Demon technology was helping him recuperate. One of the nurses had told them that it would be a few days before he awakes.

"You've been holding out on us Isae," Yusuke spoke out to her as the group met up with the team.

Hoshimi gave a small laugh out of embarrassment. "Not at all."

"So what kind of a demon are you?" Genkai asked with a straight face.

Everyone froze at that question but Hoshimi only laughed again. "I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that I am a demon."

Genkai smirked. "You're too fast to be human with any Spirit power and I would have sensed the spirit power you were giving off, and that automatically took you out of being from the Spirit World itself. I know a few probably have already gotten that far on trying to figure you out."

"Yes, I knew that there were some who have already had those thoughts," Hoshimi acknowledged. "You're the first to ask that question."

"I hear a certain demon is after you," Genkai kept going on.

"Not just him anymore," Hoshimi dropped her shoulders. "But hoping the past fight shows them that I am not to be messed with."

"You did that to prove a point," Kuwabara commented.

"No," Hoshimi placed her hand on Rinku's forehead. "I did it because I didn't want anyone else of my teammates hurt."

The group talked some more and decided to head out. Hoshimi would watch him for the first few hours. She wanted her team to have a good rest. Hoshimi sat down on a chair next to Rinku. She grabbed one hand with both of hers and closed her eyes. She was trying to help him heal. A demon was trying to sneak up on her.

As the demon was about to grab her, a green vine with thorns wrapped around his neck. Kurama jerked the demon away.

"It was well worth it to come back," Kurama spoke aloud. Hoshimi stood up to turn around as she had let her guard down. The demon fought against the hold. "I have brought Yukina to help heal, full well knowing you would use up more of your energy to try to heal Rinku."

"Shuichi," Hohsimi gave him a kind smile.

"Now, demon who are you?" Kurama jerked a bit on the whip.

"Just brute force," the demon was clawing at the vines. "I was sent here to kidnap her."

"Who sent you?" Kurama asked.

"The Dark Tournament Committee," he chocked. Hoshimi's eyes flashed.

"Why would they want Isae?" Kurama thought out loud.

"They found out my secret," Hoshimi answered. She wanted them to take the bait.

The demon laughed. "You told them your secret. It was only a matter of time."

Hoshimi knocked out the demon before he could say anything else. Kurama watched her with curiosity.

"Yukina you can come in now," Kurama called out. Yukina came in, stepping over the demon to get to Rinku. "Isae can I talk to you in the hallway?"

Hoshimi nodded. She watched as Yukina was holding onto Rinku's hand before Kurama shut the door.

"I can't tell you everything," Hoshimi reminded him. Kurama pulled Hoshimi into a hug. She felt the warmth coming off of him. This surprised her. "Huh?"

"I'm glad you are alright," Kurama sighed in relief. "You had us worried as well. Rinku will get better." He let go of her. Hoshimi was still stunned by the fact. She didn't see that he was fond of her until now.

"Shuichi, I-I am grateful for everything you have done but this is too much," Hoshimi stepped back trying to hide the blushing in her cheeks. "I cannot allow anymore to happen. I cannot allow your safety to be compromised." Not now at least. She still had to act on her revenge.

Kurama placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. "I am well aware and can hold my own quite well. Remember I won this tournament last time." Their faces started to get closer. "Trust me." They were about to kiss when she grabbed his hand away and had her other hand blocking his mouth.

"I know what you are," Hoshimi moved away from him. "I am on to you and your charms. I will let my secret be known when I am ready not when you want the information." She walked back into the room. "I will be with Rinku." _That was close. I can't stray from this path. I made a promise._

Kurama clenched his fist. He was trying to figure out the secret but was getting attached along the way. He left back to the room to detain the demon.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the team found Hoshimi and Yukina asleep on either side of Rinku's bed. They had been there all night.

"Aren't they precious?" Chu started to tear up.

Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan came running in. "There she is." They pushed passed the team. "We've been worried about her all night."

"That is my fault ladies," Kurama was behind the team. "I asked her to come help heal Rinku."

"I can help heal him as well," Botan looked at the sleeping Rinku who seemed to get better.

Genkai was with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Shishi was about to wake Hoshimi up. Shizuru was waking up Yukina. Koenma and Jorge came by them after hearing what had happened.

"Oh, that's where everyone was," Koenma spoke.

Hoshimi woke to the sound of his voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She felt Shishi come closer. He stopped once he heard her speak. Hoshimi's hair was down and she started to stretch. Yukina woke up as well.

"Thank you for the stories," Yukina smiled at Isae.

"Thank you for helping," Hoshimi gave a soft smile back.

The two looked over to Rinku. He started to wake up as well. Everyone gathered around the bed.

"What happened? Did we win?" Rinku yawned.

"You betcha," Chu smiled.

"We're still in the tournament," Jin was floating above everyone.

"Get some rest," Toya smiled.

"We'll need you back in the fight here soon," Suzuki nodded.

"You did well," Yusuke joined in.

"I'm sorry to let everyone down, especially you Isae," Rinku stared at her.

"You didn't let me down at all," Hoshimi shook her head. "Matter of fact you were great. You just need some time away to get back in the game. We all have setbacks now and then."

"I'm glad to see that you're not hurt either," Rinku patted her head. "I was afraid you would end up like me. I wish I could have seen you fight."

"Rinku," Hoshimi started to tear up. "You can. I'll lend you my tablet so you can watch all the fights while you rest here."

Rinku looked to everyone else. "Thank you."

They all teased him, ruffled his hair, and cheered him up. The group dispersed to let him rest and get ready for the next tournament. Hoshimi walked past Kurama without noticing him.

"She caught on," Hiei laughed. "Your charming ways don't always work on everyone."

"I must be losing my touch," Kurama gave a soft smile.

"Or your mind is on another woman," Hiei looked at him.

"That could be why," Kurama sighed. "I had a hallucination that I saw her when I took in the Funeral bloom's smoke."

"She could be here," Hiei looked around the other demons.

"I've looked, she's not," Koenma came into their conversation. "She stood me up or is too frightened to come. Team Urameshi's fights are all over the screens when there isn't a match going on. She could have stumbled on one where you changed into your demon form and ran away. You have to be so intimidating. So that Isae is she the one who was taken in by the raccoons?"

"Yes," Kurama answered.

"She is one tough fighter," Koenma spoke. "No wonder why those raccoons wanted her. By the way did you ever find out anything more about her?"

"She is a demon of some sort, the Dark Tournament Committee knows her secret, and that secret is she found something that a certain demon wanted," Kurama explained.

"And all what Kurama is focused is on is where a certain fox demon could be," Hiei teased. "He didn't even find that information out about Isae when he was living with her."

"Hoshimi can do that to you," Koenma advised. "Most demons are infatuated about her. Rando, Seiryu, Suzaku, Risho, Gama, Karasu, Elder Toguro, Yomi, and possibly now Shura. And those are just to name a few. It's not surprising that you have gotten pulled in by her charms. Don't get too attached. She's elusive." The three headed down with everyone else for the next match.

"Team Isae is back even though they have one member down, they are still qualified to fight," Koto explained as they came into the arena. "They will be fighting against the famous Bounty Hunters of the Demon World, Team Grogg."

Team Grogg was made up of demon bounty hunters that hunt after other demons that have a hefty price on their heads. Hoshimi looked at every single team member. She knew them all by name, skill, and how they hunt. They have hunted her before many times. If there wasn't a bounty on her, she could have been possibly close with all of them, knowing how much she knew.

The teams decided to fight one on one. The first one from Team Grogg was a tall, muscular, green demon with saber teeth. He was Ang. Hoshimi whispered to Toya that he should take this one. Ang's weakness was cold. He could stand the heat. His fighting style was exponential. Toya froze him as he tried to attack. Toya smirked as he listened to the countdown. Ang could not move for those ten seconds. He could not move even after that. His teammates had to break him out to get him off of the arena.

Next up from the bounty hunters was a purple long haired demon named Lupus. His weakness and strength was his long hair. It could capture but could only go for some distance. He always fought in close range. Hoshimi told Jin to take this fight. Another match win. Jin got Lupus tangled in his own hair. Jin blew him out of the ring. Ten seconds and he was out.

A teal demon with gills and fin like tail named Scyther was ready to fight from the team. His weakness was small creatures especially imps. Hoshimi whispered to Shishi to fight and show his true form.

"But," Shishi tried to argue. Hoshimi only shook her head.

"Trust me," she looked at him. He nodded and headed into the fight.

Shishi drew him out and tired him down. Shishi was taunting him with half transformations. Once Scyther thought he had the upper hand, Shishi changed into an imp form, thus making Scyther hesitate. Shishi delivered the final blow knocking him out. Ten seconds and Scyther was down for the count.

The next fighter, a snake like demon named Yern. He stood on the ring waiting for the next opponent.

"Sheila is it my turn?" Chu winked at her.

Hoshimi laughed. "Yes, Chu, he's all yours."

"Good, I've been wanting to fight," Chu jumped on while taking in the last of his drink. Yern was good at striking people with his movements but were not as good when someone mirrored his style. Chu not only had a similar fighting style but moved in such a way Yern could not comprehend. Juri announced another win for Team Isae.

Last fighter was Orpheus, a pink demon with blue ram horns. He grew bored easily if the fight was not full of action. Especially those who like to monologue.

Hoshimi patted him on the back. "You're up next."

"Me?" Suzuki pointed to himself.

"Take this one," Hoshimi looked at the fighter. "Don't forget to be you. The more you are yourself, the more you will win this battle."

Suzuki jumped up on the ring and waited for Orpheus to attack. Suzuki did what Hoshimi said. He bored Orpheus to the point where he started to nod off. Suzuki didn't take that too well and started to attack the demon. The last and final win for Team Isae. Grogg fixed his eyes on Isae as she cheered on her team while twirling her parasol. Grogg spoke to the rest of his team about a plan.

Hoshimi was walking behind her team when one of the Bounty Hunters, Yern, grabbed her from one of the connecting hallways. He thrusted her against the wall. "How did you know our weaknesssessss?" He asked. The rest of that team came into view. "Missss Isssae?"

Hoshimi mocked. "I'm not the hunter, am I?" She looked over to her parasol that was clutched in her hands.

He slammed her against the wall. "I won't assssskk again."

"You knew every single weakness of ours," Lupus growled. "Every weakness and you used that to your advantage."

"Shouldn't have participated then," Hoshimi looked at him. "All of the fights are accessible to re-watch."

"None of our weaknesses were displayed during those fights since this was our first time entering the tournament," Grogg, the sponsor and replacement for the team as well as captain, spoke. He was a muscular demon with spikes on his shoulders. The other replacement, Sahar, a dignified handsome demon with a golden body and purple eyes and purple markings watched her. He created traps either from demon energy or made by himself. Few demons were able to escape his clutches. "Our weaknesses were showed over for a period of time. Only a certain few that we have hunted that have eluded from our grasp could have known. I don't seem to remember you; so how did you find out our secrets?"

"You lost, don't worry everyone thought it was due to your skills or lack of thereof and not due to weakness," Hoshimi reassured them. "Besides I won't tell. Especially to low life demon scums like you who enjoy bounty hunting other demons, especially the innocent ones."

"A bounty will be soon put on your head and when that happens we will be more than glad to come after you," Grogg smiled.

"I'll put the bounty on her head now," Sahar moved a hair away from her face. He enjoyed catching those he could not. His weakness was Hoshimi. "I want her for my own." Sahar also liked beautiful things.

Grogg smirked. Yern spoke. "Look how eassssy it wassss to catch you." The rest laughed.

Hoshimi rolled her eyes. "Don't' be so sure." Hoshimi bit Yern who let go of her as she dropped down onto the floor. They were all ready to strike on her. "Didn't you see me in the last fight?" She set down her parasol.

Yern attacked first. She dipped and let him slide over her then punched Scyther who landed in the wall knocked out. Lupus tried to catch her with his hair but she turned and let him take Yern. There she knocked Yern and Lupus into one another. She stepped over them to Grogg, Ang, Orpheus, and Sahar. Ang attacked next. He grabbed her arm. She twisted around and knocked him out using her head. Orpheus barreled towards her. She jumped and he landed head first into the wall. Grogg grabbed her from behind. Hoshimi thrusted him over her. As he sailed over her, she kneed him in the gut and punched him in the face. Hoshimi took this time to run away while picking up her parasol.

Sahar threw his hand out with an energy blast opening up into a net. It caught around her. Hoshimi dropped to the ground. Sahar smirked. This was nothing to Hoshimi though. She undid the locks on his net to escape. Demon nets were easy to undue depending on the locking mechanism the demon had created. This stopped Sahar as no one should be able to get out of his nets. They lock up in a series of patterns. Different pattern every time.

Hoshimi ran down the hallways to get away. It was a close call. Anymore conversation and they would have pieced together who she really was. Hoshimi was one of those rare demons they were unable to capture. Thinking about that instead of watching where she was going, she bumped into someone. Hoshimi started to reel back to look up to find that it was Shuichi. Hoshimi sighed in relief. "It's just you. Oh good." She started to step away. "My apologies for running into you like that."

"Is everything alright?" Kurama saw that her clothes were in disarray, she had been fighting, and something must have happened since she left with fear in her eyes. He stopped her from going anymore.

"Just a small chat with Team Grogg," Hoshimi adjusted herself before trying to set off again.

"You could have easily defeated them off with your strength," Kurama looked behind her. He took her by the hand when he heard footsteps coming.

"Where isssss that woman?" Yern's voiced echoed.

"Let's go," Kurama jerked her.

"Huh?" Hoshimi ran along with him.

"Once they have your scent, you'll never be out of their grasp," Kurama explained. He knew about their strengths. He had been chased by them as well.


	10. Chapter 10

They turned down a few hallways. Hoshimi transformed enough to let her tail flick back and forth to hide their scents. Kurama was still leading the way. He used strategy to work his way back to the start. By that time, Hoshimi had already camouflaged them enough to transform back. She knew they were still coming they had her scent, she would have to keep running like the last few times they chased her. Hoshimi was tired of that. This was her only window of opportunity to act her revenge.

"This way," Kurama tugged her along as they went down a couple different hallways. They ended up to the outside.

"Thank you," Hoshimi let go of his hand but he didn't let go of hers.

"We're not done just yet," he gave her a wink. He grabbed her to head off into the trees at quick speed.

"Shuichi, where are you taking me?" Hoshimi looked back just to see the seven figures come out. She gulped at the sight of them. _His speed isn't fast enough to outrun them. They'll figure out who I am if Sahar hasn't figured it out already._

"That afraid of bounty hunters?" Kurama looked back to her.

"Have you ever been chased by them before?" She asked with a far off tone.

"Just once," Kurama hopped through the trees.

"Did all of them chase after you?" Hoshimi kept looking behind him.

"No, just a few," Kurama stopped. He set her down. Hoshimi was still staring off into the distance. "They will not find us here." He started to walk off but she still stayed. "Isae. Have you been chased by them?" She turned to him with a certain look in her eyes that told him that she had been. "Come." He grabbed her by the hand.

"Shuichi!" She complained. "You never told me where we are going."

"You'll know soon enough," he pushed back the foliage to reveal a cave. The two headed inside the cave. Inside were a few hot springs. Some were sectioned off by stone walls. Different plants grew around the hot springs. "I hope you are not too attached to your scent. It will have to be changed in order to keep them off the trail." He handed her a small vile that held a different scent.

"Thank you," Hoshimi looked at the potion. "It is not the first time I have changed my scent. I will see you when I am finished." Hoshimi strolled into a small cavern. Kurama headed outside to keep a watch.

She bathed in her human form since that was the scent they caught. Hoshimi dried herself off. She coated herself with the bottle. She dressed herself and headed out to meet Shuichi. He was perched on a tree limb. His leg swung back and forth. Hoshimi jumped up to the tree limb. Kurama looked at her with surprise.

"Can you follow my scent?" Hoshimi jumped to the next tree. She teased him with a wink before disappearing into the trees.

Kurama smirked as he closed his eyes while taking in her new scent. He opened them as he jumped to give chase.

While the two were heading back, the rest wondered where they were at. Team Isae was with Rinku telling him how the match went.

"I moved back and forth, getting him dizzy with my movements and then POW! I hit that bloke right in the nose and sent him flying," Chu was telling his fight to Rinku. Rinku had gotten to watch the fights thanks to Hoshimi. He was getting better. He could move his back but his legs were still weak.

"You took them all down, it was great!" Rinku laughed. "I wish I could have been there to fight as well. How come Isae didn't fight?"

The team looked to one another. "I guess it's because she just wanted to be here," Toya broke the silence. "She never said she wanted to fight just to come and watch."

"But she's a great fighter," Rinku spoke. "Where is she anyway?"

"Good question," Shishi looked out the window to see Kurama running into the building.

"I'm right here," Hoshimi came through the door. She looked over to Rinku. "I'm glad to see you are doing much better. Soon you'll be back in to join the fight." The team dropped their shoulders and looked away. "What happened?" Kurama came into the room next.

"One of the committee's messengers say that Rinku won't be able to join the fight again until he is back up to his former demon class," Toya gritted his teeth. "We won't be disqualified but that means either you or Suzuki has to fight the remaining fights."

"I won't be able to be at that class again until I can fully move," Rinku looked down at his legs. "That giant shattered almost every bone. I'm healing but it will take the rest of the tournament to get to that point."

"Don't worry, I'll get you back to yourself so you can fight again," Yukina reassured.

"Yukina no!" Kuwabara yelled.

"He's a friend, we cannot let him suffer, if I have the power to help heal him, then I should use it," Yukina argued.

"He can heal on his own," Hiei stood his ground.

Yukina barged in but was stopped by Hoshimi. "They're right. You have helped enough. Save your strength. There are other ways to help heal. Thank you for all of what you have done."

Genkai came in with Yusuke hot on her tail.

"We have company," Genkai warned. It was the bounty hunters.

Yern's tongue flicked back and forth. "Thisss way." He led the bounty hunters to the private ward. "We've found you Issae. Thanks to the redhead's scent." He looked to Kurama.

The group blocked their view of Isae and Yukina as the bounty hunters came in. Hoshimi looked at all the hunters. She remembered a few were healers but the best healer among them were Lupus. His hair wraps around the part that's injured and heals it if Lupus allows it.

"There's a bounty on her head," Grogg explained. "And we here to collect it."

"In order to collect it, first you have to capture her," Yusuke pushed up his sleeves. "I don't think you'll be able to get to her."

"Who placed the bounty on her head?" Chu growled.

Sahar stepped forward. "It was me." He winked at her.

"That doesn't seem fair," Kurama was ready to get out his rose whip.

"She's quite the catch once I have her for my own enjoyment," Sahar's eyes shimmered. They were part of his weaponry. He stared at Hoshimi to get her frozen in his trance.

Hoshimi rolled her eyes as she pushed past the group and grabbed Lupus by the ear. Everyone watched with astonishment as she dragged him over to Rinku. "Help heal him." She pushed away her fear to have courage.

"Why should I?" Lupus struggled.

"Sportsman's conduct," Hoshimi twisted his ear.

"I never fought him," Lupus howled.

"No, you didn't get the chance to because Boahs decided to be cruel," Hoshimi stopped. "Now please help heal him."

"Alright, alright, let go of my ear," Lupus rubbed his ear before letting his hair wrap all around Rinku's body. His purple hair glowed as he concentrated.

The group watched as Rinku was restored enough to walk with his demon energy almost to three fourth full. Lupus panted as his hair slinked back. Hoshimi thanked him. She turned back to Rinku. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Rinku jumped up off the bed and started to stretch. He moved all around. "Thanks!"

Sahar tried to grab Hoshimi but Kurama grabbed his arm first. "We haven't finished our conversation."

"She has a bounty on her head, she deals with us," Sahar argued as he jerked his arm away.

"What reason do you have to place that bounty?" Kurama stood in front of her.

The group formed a circle around them.

"She knew every single secret of ours," Sahar flicked his head to her. "There are few demons that elude our hunt, but those hunts have span over years. They only know those kinds of things. And we have never hunted her until now. So how does she know our secrets?"

Everyone looked over to her for an answer.

"You cannot escape the question this time," Grogg chuckled.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Hoshimi crossed her arms. "Since now it seems to be common knowledge. Besides I have a bigger problem on my hands and you have kept me from achieving it."

"You embarrassed us," Ang lurched forward. "We are top notch hunters."

"Didn't you just say some demons have eluded you?" Kuwabara smirked.

"Those were demons no one could catch," Orpheus explained. "We still hunt for them but catch the easier prey first."

"Demonsss sssuch asss Rando, Ssuuzzako, Bui, Karasssuuuu," Yern explained but was caught off.

"Some of those demons are dead," Yusuke tilted his head to the side.

"Yesss, but the two ssilver foxess are our main prizzzze," Yern added. "The bountiessss are enough for all ussss to go retire sssixx timess each."

"Like you could catch them," Genkai laughed. "You can't even find them."

"They've shown themselves once before, they will show themselves again," Lupus was confident.

"You're safe for this time Isae, but after the tournament, you better watch yourself," Grogg finished the conversation. His team followed him out. Sahar winked at her with a smirk on his face as he turned around.

"Ehhh," Hoshimi curled her lip up in dissatisfaction.

"Isae, you can stay with us," Rinku pulled onto her sleeve. "We would not want you to get captured as well."

"Oh Rinku," she ruffled his hair and placed his hat on his head. "I wouldn't want to trouble you. Besides once we win this tournament, my wish will be granted and my goal will be achieved. I won't have to run anymore."

"That's your wish," Shishi blinked. "You don't want more power?"

"I have all the power I need, I am tired of running," Hoshimi explained. "I want to live my life. Have you thought about your wishes?"

Jin and Toya looked at each other with a smile and turned to Isae. "We want to own this island just like before," Toya explained.

"The rest have decided to join in our wish," Jin smiled. "We want this tournament to be demon friendly and demon ran."

"We still don't think its run by all demons, some humans are still pulling strings," Suzuki crossed his arms.

The group started to talk about who may be still around to pull some strings. Yusuke and the rest were going to check up on it since they were not in the tournament. The girls decided to head out. Genkai was off to watch some of the matches. Botan grabbed Hoshimi by the arm as she tried to leave with the team back to the rooms.

"Oh no you don't!" She tugged her. "It's time for you to enjoy some girl time."

"But," Hoshimi looked back to the team.

Yukina took her other arm. "They'll still be there when we're done."

Hoshimi headed with the ladies off to the shopping district on the island. Keiko and Shizuru were in the lead. Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were trying on outfits while Shizuru and Hoshimi were giving them opinions. The three grabbed both of them and shoved them into the dressing rooms. The three gave the two women several outfits to try on. After that, the group bought some of the clothes, headed to a salon to get pampered, and lastly head back to the rooms.

Botan, Yukina, and Keiko changed into their new outfits to show off for that's night group dinner. Shizuru and Hoshimi were waiting for them in the clothes they had on earlier. Botan and Keiko made them change before they could come down.

"Now, don't the two of you look lovely?" Botan smiled as she saw them come out of the room.

"Not exactly," Shizuru was in grey pantsuit with a colorful print halter top. She crossed her arms. "I feel too much like you guys." She grabbed a grey suit jacket to cover her shoulders.

Hoshimi looked at her outfit of choice. It was a cream velour short dress with a sweetheart neckline and puffy shoulders sleeves that went to her wrist. It was tight enough to show her outline. Her hair was up in a French twist. She had matching shoes. A long silver necklace with a fox head outline and a silver tail at the end of it. The jewelry outline could pass as a raccoon head and tail. She clutched a cream parasol in her hand.

"I feel as if I'm going to a cocktail party for some major company," Isae walked with them.

"Let's at least keep these three happy," Shizuru looked at the girls. Botan was in a flower print peplum short dress. Keiko wore a blue tank dress that had two bows in the back. Yukina wore a seafoam green button up dress with a red belt that cinched at the waist. "And keep the boys at bay." Hoshimi nodded as she thought she could use the outfit to her advantage.

The three spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara. The two boys' mouth dropped.

"You two better present yourselves as gentlemen," Shizuru warned. "They've spent most of the time trying to find the perfect outfit."

"We will," Kuwabara smiled. "You look very lovely Yukina, as always."

Yukina laughed as she said thank you. Kuwabara was always nice to her.

"You look great," Yusuke was a bit blushing. Keiko grabbed his arm and whirled off to the dining area. Puu flapped behind them.

Hiei and Kurama came around the corner laughing at the sight.

"You better treat her better then you treat most things," Hiei warned Kuwabara.

"As if I wouldn't treat her nice, are you looking down on me?" Kuwabara defended up for himself. He presented his hand to Yukina. She took it and they followed Yusuke and Keiko.

Hiei stood beside Botan.

"There's my favorite redhead," Shizuru sighed in relief. "You and Hiei make sure those two idiots are taken care of."

"Well, it is tough babysitting them when they don't do as we say," Kurama teased.

"Can Jorge come to?" Jorge asked Koenma. His voice interrupting the group.

"I don't care," Koenma was annoyed. He stopped when he saw a pair of woman's legs in front of him. He followed them up to see Hoshimi in her human disguise as Isae. Koenma almost lost his binky as his jaw dropped. He regained composure quickly as he saw the curious stare from her. "You must be the team sponsor and seventh replacement, Isae. It's an honor to finally meet you. I am Prince Enma Jr. ruler of the Spirit World, but you could call me Koenma." He looked to see that the rest have been partnered up. "I'll be right back."

"Huh?" Jorge watched him walk around the corner.

Koenma came back as his teenage form. "Shall we go?" He waved his hand over to the dinner area.

Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama shook his head. Hoshimi nodded and headed out first with Koenma by her side.


	11. Chapter 11

The restaurant was busy and packed with demons and a small mixture of humans and those from the Spirit World.

"Koenma what are you doing here?" Yusuke with Keiko in tow came over to them. "And how do you know Isae?"

"We just met," Koenma explained. "Besides I couldn't leave a lovely woman like her be partnered up with the likes you." Hoshimi walked off to inspect all the food. She came back to talk to her team.

They complimented her on her beauty. She thanked them to get to the point. She pointed out which foods to stay away from.

"Isae this is a fine establishment, why are you trying to keep us on a diet?" Chu crossed his arms. "We even have to stay away from certain beverages."

"She's trying to keep you in the tournament," Genkai walked up with a plate in her hands. "Those perishables have been tampered with to make you weak and could harm you enough to not show up to the match."

"But those are the foods that looks most appetizing," Rinku's stomach gurgled.

Sasuga had a plate in her hand with all the other foods. She stopped as she spotted Rinku "You're in the tournament?" She teased. "I hope you put up a better fight this time." Rinku followed her as she left. He hadn't seen her in a while.

Koto, Juri, and Ruka were in the hall as well. They whispered to one another as they saw Jin, Toya, and Suzuki. The girls got in line around them striking up a conversation.

Hoshimi sniffed the air as she looked around. It was odd that there was coupling. It was a demon tournament, there should be electricity in the air due to all the tension. She let Koenma lead the way as she examined the room. As she was near the tables she found the culprit, a purple widow ambrosia, a demon plant.

"What kind of plant is that?" Koenma saw her touching the plant. He went to reach for the plant as well.

"A Purple Widow Ambrosia," Hoshimi grabbed his hand to stop him from touching it. "That's the reason why it's easier for everyone to couple up." She looked around the room. Demons were more intimate then they should be. "There should be tension and holding one another back but it's at ease. Who is behind this?" She noticed that Koenma was looking around. "Who are you looking for?"

"You're right, everyone is coupled," Koenma skipped over the subject.

"Are you hoping that you are not spotted with me?" Hoshimi kept on. _If he only knew. Hehe. Such a cutie. I could just pinch his cheeks!_

Koenma gulped. "I am looking for a friend. She never showed up. I have a private box to watch the competition, hoping she would come and watch with me. Not that you aren't great company."

"Oh," Hoshimi understood. "I hope she shows up. It seems that you are very fond of her. Or are you just fond of beautiful women?" She kept teasing him.

"Well, you got me there," Koenma chuckled out of embarrassment.

In another room, the remaining Black Book Club was watching the fighters in the banquet hall on screens. Gondawara was the head of the club. He narrowly escaped the falling stadium. Since Gonzo Tarukane and Butajiri were dead it was easy to rebuild the stadium since Gondawara didn't have to pay them, he found ways to inherit all the money. Gondawara was talking to another original member of the club, a bearded bespectacled man.

"Who do you think will win this tournament?" Gondawara was smoking a cigar. "My bet is on that team over there." Gondawara nodded his head to a screen.

"That team there," the bearded man spoke. "They will win."

"That team won't win. My team will. That blond girl with that brunette guy is Hoshimi in disguise. She's the multibillion dollar demon of our dreams remember," Gondawara smoked a cigar while talking. "She's smart enough to have eluded us but since she beat out those bounty hunters, we can use them to kidnap her. We just won't tell them who she is exactly. She could have stayed hidden but now that she put both her names as the team name, we know that its's really her. Sayko started to lure demons for us to fight and do what we want with them. On one occasion, he found out about her through their hushed conversations. A silver fox with nine tails that could create an unlockable lock. Sayko almost had her when she came to set the other demons free. She was in his clutches."

"Every demon is after her," the bearded man pointed out. "I remember. Those demons said that they wished to have had her skill of hiding instead of being caught. Those nine tails also bring about an abundant progeny. I heard some demons harvest their tales to help build up their armies."

"Yes, but no one knows that she's in our grasp," Gondawara laughed. "No one will know until we have her. Besides, that Urameshi kid and his team didn't get a chance to be in the tournament which is good news for us."

The two laughed as they watched the screens in safety.

That night while strolling around, Kurama spotted Hoshimi preforming Kata in a small meadow surrounded by trees. He liked watching her when she practiced at home. It was soothing.

"I have come to find you better by knowing that you hide your aura," Hiei came over to him.

"She may be too fast even for you," Kurama chuckled.

"We won't know that until I try," Hiei stepped out into the open.

"Hiei wait," Kurama walked after him.

Hoshimi finished up her kata before speaking. "Come to train?"

"Come to see who is faster," Hiei took the opposite side of her.

"Kata?" Hoshimi bowed.

Hiei nodded. He ran to her as Kurama stayed on the sidelines watching them. She dodged him as he tried to punch her. Hoshimi countered his attacks. It was a blur to onlookers. Kurama sighed as he shook his head. Hiei's attacks were a bit slower than hers. It came to be that she won. The two were out of breath.

"You're fast but not by much, I'll keep training and I'll be faster than you in no time," Hiei smiled.

"I am at my weakest in this form," Hoshimi stretched herself. "We will try again in my true form once I am ready and then we will see who is the fastest. Good night." She strolled towards the hotel.

"It would be very interesting to see her true form," Hiei watched her go.

"Yes, it would be," Kurama nodded.

"Any speculation to whom she might be?" Hiei started to walk back off to the hotel. Kurama caught up with him. Kurama gave him a smirk. "I thought so."

Team Isae won their matches to get into the semifinals. There were no other attempts to kidnap Hoshimi. However, Hoshimi took this time to spy on the committee members. Since she was skilled in illusions, she hid herself as a young demon child. She followed some of the demons to the committee room.

She tried to spy who was the head honchos. They were discussing the semifinalists. Their scents were familiar but the one she wanted wasn't there.

"All our teams we bet on have made it," the bearded man was happy. "After we win, the money goes to us, and then we wait for fifteen years. I kind of like this year by year tournament. We should make it annual."

"If we make it annual, then the fighters won't care of for it and there goes our profit," Gondawara crossed his arms. "Besides, once we have that beautiful demoness Hoshimi, we'll sell her skills for a high price, and then sell her body during the night after we have fun with her." Gondawara and the bearded one laughed.

"What about the Demon King Tournament?" Another member asked them. "It's this year and whoever is the new king may want her. It may become trouble for us if we have her."

"I didn't think about that," Gondawara scratched his head.

"They may try to get after her but remember she can make locks, if she makes a giant vault to keep us in, then no demon could get to her," the bearded man reassured.

 _Those voices,_ Hoshimi thought to herself. _They sound so familiar. I just need to see their faces to see how they aged._

"Hey you little girl," a demon spotted her. "What are you doing in here?"

Hoshimi started to wail and cry. "I lost my mommy!" Tears started to run and she rubbed her eyes.

"Let's go this way," the demon took her hand and led her out. Kurama was about to pick the lock when demon came out with the child. "Huh?"

Hoshimi saw who it was. "Mommy!" She ran to him. Kurama instinctively crouched down to pick her up. Hoshimi hugged him. "Thank you!"

Kurama turned around back down to the hotel. Hoshimi transformed into the human disguise as she was still in his arms. She transformed while she kissed him on the cheek.

"You came at just the right time," Hoshimi giggled.

"Isae!" Kurama blinked while holding her. She hopped down from his hold.

"That's not my true form," she walked away. "Don't you want to hear the things I found out?" She turned back to him. He hurried to catch up her. Hoshimi told him about the humans she had heard.

"Humans still," Kurama pondered. "And they want to profit off of us demons. My suspicions are confirmed. We must tell the rest." Hoshimi nodded the two got everyone together to explain to them what is happening. The ones missing was the rest of the girls. Hoshimi didn't want them to get involved. They formed a plan of action to keep the Black Book Club from winning.

Team Isae won their match in the semifinals. They watched the last match to see who their competitor was. The team that won was brutal and strong. S Class demons for sure. As Hoshimi and crew headed out of the stadium, Sahar grabbed her from the group. He shoved her up against the wall. Sahar placed his arm above her head and leaned in.

"Sahar," Hoshimi looked into his purple eyes as they shimmered. "This is a surprise."

"Isae, you are an interesting young woman, but I have come to warn you," he looked back into hers. "The Dark Tournament Committee has placed a bounty on your head. A bounty three times of mine. After your final match no matter the outcome, my team is coming after you."

"Weren't all of you going to come after me anyways?" Hoshimi was curious.

"I was the only one going to come after you, the rest were going to let you go since we lost anyways," Sahar chuckled as his tricks were of no use on her. "You seem the type to keep the will to fight. If I catch you, you'd want to escape and I'd let you to only catch you again."

"Well aren't you the romantic," Hoshimi gave him a blank stare.

"I thought you were going to wait until after the tournament to catch her," Kurama's voice echoed through the hallway. The two turned to his voice. Kurama had Hiei and Yusuke behind him. Sahar leaned off of the wall from her. "You don't need to be so close." Kurama grabbed Hoshimi by her hand and pulled her to his side.

"I'll warn you just like I warned her," Sahar glared at him. "We will be coming after her when the last match ends, doesn't matter the outcome. Hide her well, it doesn't matter where, but keep her hidden."

"Oh, it's gotten more serious has it?" Yusuke crossed his arms.

"If I was after her, it would be more playful, but now that the Dark Tournament Committee has placed a high bounty and we have been commissioned to go after her," Sahar explained.

"So now they are on Plan C how encouraging?" Hiei had his hands in his pockets.

"Remember, we will come right after the last match, I'll try to keep them at bay as best I can," Sahar walked over to her. "Keep yourself safe." He then walked past them.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurama still held her hand. He tugged her along with Yusuke and Hiei. The three brought her back to the hotel to tell the group the update. This changed some of their plans but not by much. This was going on how Hoshimi wanted. She was getting closer to the committee. She made sure the group kept this from the three raccoon brothers. She didn't want them to interfere and recall the horrible memories.

The next day, Team Isae focused on their upcoming fight. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on one side of the stadium. Hiei and Kurama were on the other side. Genkai and Koenma were in the box seats. Jorge and Botan were looking after Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru.

Koto announced the team finalists. "We have the brutal and ruthless demons, Team Killjoy! Each one of have shown no mercy when it comes to fights. And in the other corner we have the rag tag group of demons, Team Isae! Who has shown strength and endurance. Who will win out of this extremely heated match? Let's hear from Juri how the rules for this match will take place."

"We are going to have an all-out match between all team members," Juri explained. "Fighters against fighters, replacements verses replacements. Whoever has the most fights wins, but if it comes to a tie, we fight all-over again to see who wins."

"I hope there is no fighting all over again," Koto eyed the crowd. "The audience won't be able to handle this."

"So that's how the last fight will go down," Genkai sat next to Koenma. "I hope the team is ready."

"I have full faith in them," Koenma watched with determination.

"I hope Team Isae knows what they are doing, this could take a turn for the worst," Koto was eager to see the fights already happening. "Up first from Team Killjoy is Okita."

Okita was a human looking demon but had red skin and long pointed ears. Shishi took this fight. Okita's hearing was superb. He heard every move Shishi made and countered it. It was a tough match but Okita beat Shishi.

"Not a good start for Team Isae," Koto announced. "But there is still a chance they may come back so hold on tight folks it's going to get better each fight."

"It's okay Shishi, you did great out there," Hoshimi placed her hand on his shoulder. "We will win for sure. We cannot give up on now." Shishi was too embarrassed to look at her. He was berating himself for not doing better.

The next fight, Toya went up against a green demon with fins for ears and a tail. Toya beat him with his ice. Again it was another close match.

"A win for Team Isae," Koto cheered. "These two teams are neck and neck."

A buff demon with a pot belly stomped onto the ring. Chu jumped up and gave it his best shot. Chu delivered his final blow to the demon. Once it reached ten seconds the crowd cheered and booed as Chu had won the match.

Rinku was next. He was up against a small demon around his size. The two went at it. Using the whole arena, the fighters were in a blur punching, attacking, yo-yos, and flash bombs. Rinku was close but even though his spirit was ready to fight and give it his all the smaller demon won.

"Both teams are back into a tie," Koto announced. "Poor Rinku he was doing great coming back into the ring but he must not have the full energy to last after that devastating blow from Boahs. Last of the fighters is Jin against Hoga."

Hoga and Jin's fight was like the rest but Jin held strong and defeated Hoga with ease. Hoga didn't last against the wind attacks as the spiked turtle looking demon had a hard time holding his ground.

"Now onto first replacements, Suzuki verses Ukyo," Koto announced. "Let's see how they fair against one another."

Ukyo launched an attack right away as Suzuki got onto the ring. Suzuki narrowly evaded Ukyo. This demon was strong and menacing. He punched and kicked Suzuki. Suzuki counterattacked with his abilities but they only stopped the demon somewhat of the way. This demon could create a barrier and attack with it. Suzuki was knocked out of the ring and unconscious when he hit the wall.

"Another tie for both teams, now it comes down to the managers, Isae verses Mortas," Koto was standing now. "Whoever wins this match wins the tournament."

Hoshimi walked onto the ring while Mortas walked on as well. Mortas was a tall demon with muscle. He seemed mature and had an evil aura to him. He had three horns coming out of his forehead and a light purple skin tone. Hoshimi could sense that he was strong.

The two started out well enough that they were evenly matched. They each attacked, counterstrike, and evaded but Mortas was quick onto learning another fighter's rhythm. He got in a few good hits on Hoshimi. She was flung to the edge of the ring. There he drew up his demon power and pounded it into the ground where it shook and rumbled the ring. The ring attacked like water and rippled to where Hoshimi was trying to get up. It hit her and broke all of the ring up.

"Isae!" Her team called to her. The dust hid her from view. Once it dissipated, they could see her standing and ready to attack again. Mortas didn't give up. He tired her out and did the attack again but this time as the dust was around her Mortas snuck in and attacked her. She was losing her energy in that form. She was punched hard enough that she thrown to the edge of the ring again. She tried to stand up but the demon stepped on her back and released his attack on her.

Yusuke was holding back Kuwabara. "She's just a girl! You can't do that to her!" Kuwabara yelled.

"She'll be fine," Yusuke dragged him back.

Mortas stepped away but then jumped on her back only to make an indent in the ring hiding her body. He backed away when she didn't move anymore but all along had clutched her parasol.

Mortas grabbed her parasol from her hand. Hoshimi smirked as he did that. He opened it up only to have himself frozen in place. "Huh?"

"Isae!" Kurama watched as he saw no movement in the dust. Hoshimi got out from under him and waited for the dust to settle. Kurama was ready to help her.

"We know where this is going," Hiei pulled. "We can't interfere. They must win." Kurama and Hiei were away from the fight but could watch it in the stadium hallways. Hiei did not want Kurama to transform and mess everything up. Kurama thanked Hiei for what he had done.

"Is this the end for Team Isae?" Koto watched with anticipation. Just as the brown dust was settling, Hoshimi was standing in front of Mortas with vengeance in her eyes. She had transformed into her single tail fox demon form. Her tail flicked back and forth while her ears twitched to the sounds around her. "Wait, there in the dust is that Isae?" Juri had stopped the countdown as she spotted her first.

Mortas smile was twitching. "What's happened?" He saw the silver fox coming out of the dust cloud. Fear and awe struck him.

"That's what you get when you take someone else's stuff without asking," Hoshimi taunted. "You forget about the consequences." Hoshimi inspected her nails. They were sharp enough for what she was about to do. Hoshimi struck Mortas through the chest and pulled back with his heart in hand crushing it while looking where the committee members were sitting in the VIP box. She grabbed her parasol with her free hand and Mortas' body fell to the ground creating a tremor. The crowds cheered and shook the stadium by watching her final blow.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were already surrounding the VIP room. Gondawara and the bearded guy tried to escape but had seen the group. Koenma and Genkai made sure that no one escaped from the secret routes.

Kurama was amused as he saw the screen of Isae with a bloodied hand holding his crushed heart and the other holding her parasol. He tried not to focus on the silver hair with fox ears and tail.

"What is it now?" Hiei wanted to know.

"She's cruel enough to match our temperament," Kurama explained. "We should have asked her to be our fifth member." Hiei nodded in agreement.

"And the last win goes to Team Isae with that bloody display," Koto announced. "The crowd out here has gone crazy." Koto was getting pushed around. Ruka grabbed her and created a barrier around them to get out of there.

Juri was still in the arena. "I don't want to get squished."

"Hey, miss we'll help you," Suzuki called to her. He had woken up due to Hoshimi's quick healing.

"Huh? Oh sure," Juri smiled.

Shishi walked over to Isae. He was still in awe by her fight. She had told him that no matter what, he better be ready with his Cape of No Return.

"Are you sure about this?" Shishi had it in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'll be back just as quick," Hoshimi winked at him as she handed the parasol to him. She looked to the hordes of demon and the demon bounty hunters hiding amongst them. Suzuki gave her the microphone as he helped Juri get away. "For those who want to try to get me next, you have three choices. Will I be in the Spirit World, the Human World, or our lovely home the Demon World next? You better start thinking now. Let's see who can find me, the Great Hoshimi, first!" Hoshimi shut off the mic before she dropped it. Shishi threw the cloak over her, making her disappear. The demon bounty hunters stopped and started to head out of the stadium trying to figure out where she went. Hoshimi ended up in the Spirit World.

She had found herself on top of a table full of chips and cards surrounded by Hunters. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. Who is winning?" She teased as she looked at the faces around her and dropped the heart into the pot. "Winner takes all!"

"Hoshimi!" They gasped. Some backed away while others got angry.

She jumped off to head out before they attacked her. "I know the way. I'll just show myself out." She used her speed to get away from them and to get back to the island.

Meanwhile, Botan and Jorge tried to get the girls to a safer location, Shizuru sensed that something ominous was about to happen. Shizuru lead the group astray from safety to the VIP box. The raccoon brothers had spotted them and followed.

"You can't do this!" Gondawara tried not to get defeated. The bearded man was trying to find a way out. The others were trying to find a way out.

The most of the team had gotten there the same time Shizuru did. Jin and the rest helped Koto and Ruka get away from the horde.

Gondawara and the bearded man looked to each other than the window. They didn't hesitate running to the window. They jumped out but Jin was back just in time to jump through the window. He grabbed both of them and threw them back into the room.

"You can't do this to us," the bearded guy argued.

"My team won," Chu stepped forward. "We aren't letting you escape before our wishes get granted."

"If you give us Hoshimi, we'll grant you your wishes," Gondawara tried to make a bargain.

"As if we would give you her," Yusuke scuffed. "Grant their wishes or face the consequences."

Hoshimi was on her way back when she sensed a certain demon. She released him from his cage only to come through the floor with him to the VIP room. The other demon was floating in a lotus position. He was red with white markings who had his eyes closed. The two came through the flooring like ghosts. This was thanks to the red floating demon.

"Ah! How did you find him?" Gondawara jerked away.

"You can't hide a Djinn," Hoshimi was looking at the humans with curiosity. "So you were the ones to be first captured." She searched for Sayko.

"A Djinn?" Kuwabara cocked his head.

"A wish granter," Genkai informed.

"I do grant wishes but the wish will reflect on your heart," the Djinn spoke with a solemn tone.

"I think he will help us but the wishes for most of my team is to own this island and the tournament," Hoshimi looked over to business men. Jin, Toya, Rinku, Shishi, Suzuki, and Chu nodded.

"We can surely grant you that," another member nodded.

"You're a traitor," Gondawara yelled. "You're not a true member of the Black Book Club!"

"Black. Book. Club." Hoshimi narrowed her eyes at the name. She remembered that now was the time to strike. "I have waited years to enact my revenge. Where's Sayko and Gonzo?" The air started to give those around goosebumps. Gondawara gulped. He tried to not to look at her. Magnos, the red demon, started to smirk. The other demons picked up on her. She released the demon energy that was being restrained when she was disguised as a human. Some of the group put up barriers while others got ready for the full force. The wind blew them all back into the walls and white smoke rolled off of her. She grabbed Gondawara and the bearded man by their necks and thrusted them up against the walls. The others steadied themselves to see what was unfolding. Some were surprised while others became worried. The raccoon brothers were blocked by the rest from entering.

"Ho-hoshimi!" Gondwara choked out while trying to plead.

"You don't have the right to say my name," Hoshimi snarled as she gripped their necks tighter. "Where's Sayko? Gonzo? Where's the rest of your demon murdering club members?" She thrusted both back into the wall. "Where are they?!"

"Dead!" The bearded man spoke. "Sayko killed himself by demolishing the stadium during the last tournament. He tried to take out many of us as he could. And he killed Gonzo a while back."

Hoshimi looked over to him. "Such a shame. I was wanting to kill him myself but I'll just have to settle with you two lackeys!"

"Don't do it," Koenma came forth to stop her. "I now see why you stayed with those raccoon demons. They will pay for their sins, trust me." He was in his teenager form. "Don't do this Hoshimi. Your freedom is worth more than their lives."


	13. Chapter 13

"Takara was murdered by these beings!" Hoshimi struck their necks even tighter. "Along with several others from our world! They enslaved us and pitted us against each other. We became objects to them nothing more. I won't let them get away with it!" The two were turning blue. She despised merciless killings. Slaughtering those who were innocent or undefended made her blood boil. "I was fine being chased for my locksmith skills but then I stumbled upon their games. The cries of my fellow demons, the countless bodies, the enslavement! I can't let them get away with it. They must suffer!"

"Think about your freedom," Koenma placed a hand on her to try to comfort her. "If you kill them, I will be forced to take you in. I could not bear the thought of doing that to you. Hoshimi. _Please!_ "

Hoshimi let them drop to the ground. She turned away in anger. Koenma let out a sigh of relief. Freedom was more important to her then her revenge. She could not give that up.

"Now, you will grant their wishes," Hoshimi was standing next to the floating demon. "Hand over the island and all information to them." She threatened them. Gondawara and the bearded man searched around for paper and started to write down a contract for them. Kurama watched her as she flicked her tail back and forth. She wanted to exact her revenge but glancing at the three young men she watched over, she did not want them to lose any more family. The three brothers had gotten past to be by her side. She apologized to them that she couldn't keep her promise. They hugged her, glad that she was safe.

Koenma took the papers and handed it to Jin and Toya. The group looked it over and nodded that it was correct. They all signed it. Jin looked over to Hoshimi. Gondawara and the bearded man waited for their sentence.

"My wish will be granted by Magnos," Hoshimi looked to him. The brothers started to look somber. She tried to sooth them that she would be back after a short trip and not to worry. They had been under her care for a while and couldn't bear the thought of her leaving them. Her promise was to their sister Takara, the oldest of the group. The raccoon demons were after Hoshimi but had gotten caught in Sakyo's trap. Hoshimi had tried to save all of the demons but couldn't.

"I have agreed to be the wish granter for the tournament," Magnos informed them. "Hoshimi has granted me solitude in one of her many homes for the years in between. I will show only for the tournament; you have my word." The two went through the floor again. The three bothers stayed somber. It may be a long time since they will see their adopted sister again.

"It seems like everything is fit into place, except what exactly we are going to do with them," Yusuke smirked.

Koenma looked over to them. "As leader of Spirit World and overseer of the Human World, they will be taken into custody and will be imprisoned for the rest of their lives." The two sighed in relief. "You may think you are free for now but I'll keep you hidden from Hoshimi and you'll work in your imprisonment to atone for the sins that you have committed." Jorge had two other ogres with him. The three hauled two humans away.

Magnos took Hoshimi to the bottom of the stadium. "If I am to grant your wish, I must see your truest form."

"I don't think we are far enough away," Hoshimi looked around. "I hope I don't draw too much more attention." Hoshimi closed her eyes. She transformed into her truest form. Wind gusted all around them. The stadium started to shake as if an earthquake was happening. Lightning struck around.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara rattled.

Kurama was aching and trying not to transform into the demon side but it couldn't be helped.

"It's Hoshimi," Hiei informed. "She's transforming again. What we are feeling is her demon energy. This is her fullest potential." He watched Kurama slowly transform. Kurama was fine but her fox demon energy had made him snap into his fox demon form.

"It's intimidating and making me want to run away," Suzuki tried to steady himself.

"You're not the only one," Jin had a hard time floating even.

"Her energy was the same as Reizan's when he was in his prime," Koenma was holding onto the floor.

Magnos smirked. "Now to gaze upon the magnificent Hoshimi in her truest form." He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were glowing yellow. "Such a beautiful sight to behold. I am lucky to be the first in many years to see you in this form. I will grant your wish." His eyes glowed brighter, covering her in the golden light.

"Kurama!" Toya saw him transforming.

"It's due to Hoshimi," Hiei grabbed Kurama. "Her fox demon presence caused him to transform."

Kurama had fully transformed. His slanted golden eyes shimmered as he smiled. "Let me go. I must find her."

Toya froze part of him to keep him in place. "You can't. You'll only ruin it for us."

Kurama broke free from the ice. Hiei struggled to keep him there. Yusuke and Kuwabara joined in on stopping him.

"You won't be able to get her, she'll hide," Suzuki tried to distract him.

Kurama laughed. "Didn't you hear? She's tired of running. She'll be easy to catch and then-"

"We will not allow you to do anything you may want to her," Chu barreled in and helped kept him there. "She's too important. She's our friend."

Just then as they struggled to keep him in the room, the shaking stopped. Her presence was undetected. Her wish had been granted and she transformed back into her human disguise.

Magnos smiled. "I am happy to grant the wish of the alluring Hoshimi."

Hoshimi rejoiced. "Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"To have been blessed with a kiss," Magnos flushed.

"Now no one can find me or use me for their selfish purposes by any means and my skills can only be passed through by children," Hoshimi twirled. "I am no longer burdened with wanting to run and hide. I won't have other demons be put in danger because of me. I _feel_ free. Thank you Magnos."

"It will always be my pleasure," he nodded. "Now show me some of your famous hidden homes." Hoshimi explained to him where to take them next.

Kurama and the other demons could no longer feel her presence.

"She's gone," Rinku spoke first.

"Good, she'll be safer that way," Shishi watched as Kurama forced himself to regain composure.

Jin, Suzuki, Shishi, Chu, Rinku, and Toya waved goodbye to the group as they stayed on the island to figure things out for now. Koenma and Botan disappeared to travel back to the Spirit World. The group headed back home to rest before they go back to training. The three brothers had decided to finally go back to the demon realm. It was time to meet up with their family and tell them the news of their failure to catch Hoshimi and the death of their sister Takara.

Genkai headed back to her temple and forests for the time being. Yukina had been staying at the Kuwabara's and Shizura was watching over her. Kuwabara went back to the university prep school to keep up his grades to get into a university. Kurama had went back to home he had been renting, waiting for Hoshimi to come back. Hiei left back to the Demon World to keep training. Keiko headed back to school to study for her practice exams. Yusuke decided to visit his mom for the time being.

It had been a couple months, everything was back to a scheduled regiment. Team Urameshi would visit Genkai when they could. Hiei would travel to the human world to visit Yukina and the rest.

At Genkai's temple, she was listening to the arguments between Yusuke and Kuwabara. The two were arguing about what wrestler was better. Hiei was in a tree taking a nap while Kurama was sitting against the wall reading a book. The group could not feel a presence but could hear the soft footsteps of someone approaching. They all turned their eyes to the direction it was coming from. They waited for whoever it was to come into view.

"What are we looking at?" Hoshimi asked all of them. She was behind Genkai and the rest in her human form. Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped onto the floor for being so surprised. Hiei widened his eyes before chuckling. Genkai gave her a sweet smile while Kurama closed the book. Hoshimi was dressed in a Hanfu with light colors. She was holding a white parasol. Hoshimi let out a giggle. "Don't be so startled, I tried to warn you with my feet on the gravel."

"What took you so long?" Genkai asked.

"Yeah, and how did you know we were here?" Kuwabara got up while pushing Yusuke down.

"Like she would go back to the island when the tournament was obviously over," Hiei closed his eyes and got comfortable again. "You're still an airhead as ever."

"What was that?" Kuwabara shook his fist.

"Oh now, now," Hoshimi sat on ledge next to them. Genkai came over to her. "It took me so long, because I had to redo my traps for Magnos. He's enjoying my tenth favorite home."

"Tenth?!" Yusuke brushed himself off. "How many homes do you have?"

"Twenty," Hoshimi closed her parasol. "And those are just the bigger homes. I have several smaller ones around the Demon world."

"So the one we are in; what number was that?" Kurama asked.

"That was the twentieth favorite," Hoshimi answered. "It was the closest and the easiest. But I am happy that Magnos is enjoying solidarity. He had horrible hiding spots. No wonder the bounty hunters found him. Oh, Shuichi, my apologies for just leaving you to take care of the plants." She looked over to him.

"You need not to worry," Kurama shook his head. "They were not much trouble."

"Wait, you two are living together," Yusuke didn't understand. "Since when?"

"For a while now," Hiei teased. "If you actually thought about others you would know."

Kurama closed his eyes. "I can't live with my family forever." Kurama defended the two of them.

"It still look you a long time to come back," Genkai wanted to know what had happened to her. "Was there a problem with the arrangement?" The group looked between Genkai and Hoshimi.

"I have placed it in your room," Hoshimi confirmed. "There was no problem. I made sure it looked exactly like the one you use to wear."

Hiei and Kurama figured out what they were talking about. Genkai had asked Hoshimi to get a replica outfit made of one from her younger years when she was with Younger Toguro. Even though Genkai became a master, she wanted to be sent to the Spirit World in that outfit.

"I hope it is to your liking, it was all from memory," Hoshimi hoped it was.

Genkai closed her eyes. "It will be."

"Oh, speaking of the past, whatever happened to Elder Toguro?" Hoshimi wondered. "I never got a chance to ask Koenma."

"He's in his own personal Hell," Yusuke answered. "All thanks to Shuichi."

Shuichi waved his hand. "It would be thanks to the Sinning Tree. That was the only way to keep him from causing harm."

Hoshimi blinked a couple times. "He is incapacitated. That's a relief. I heard he had become a demon with immortality and could change shape at will. Okay. How about Rando?"

"Yusuke defeated him," Kuwabara spoke. "He tried to become Genkai's disciple but Yusuke beat him in the end only due to the help from me."

"Hey, who was about to die?" Yusuke teased him.

"Really?" Hoshimi was getting interested. "Alright, what about Suzaku and the rest of the Saint Beasts?"

"We took them all down," Yusuke stretched. "Man, just thinking about it, we beat up lots of demons."

"Hell yeah we did!" Kuwabara smiled.

"How did you get mixed up with raccoon demons?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

"Yeah, we felt your power when you transformed back the island, you could have wiped them all out," Kuwabara added.

"The Demon barrier separating the worlds at the time held me up," Hoshimi explained to them. "I was being pursued that I could not find a weakness quick enough. I had to go with this form. I usually stay in the other form, but it wasn't weak enough for me to pass through, that's how this form came about, but it wasn't weak enough either. I had to lower everything I had to sneak through. Once across I kept running, but it was more of just traveling around the whole world. In this form, like my demon form, I do not age quickly once hitting my prime. I decided to come back to the place I came out of when I heard from other demons about a strange hole that had humans baiting demons. I was curious about this and decided to go find these humans. I went in by this human form only to find a horrible site of demons being tortured by these humans. There was a raccoon demon, Takara, who was struggling in the chains. The three brothers were all locked up in another area. I remembered them, they were ones who were after me. I spoke to her since she was the only one conscious enough to speak. She told me everything about this foul scene and how she followed her brothers to save them. I started breaking free of cages with her brothers first as she had begged me to. The humans had other demons to be their guards. They had sensed what I was doing and-and called the humans. I couldn't get her to her in time. I couldn't save Takara." Hoshimi gripped her dress. She knew what it was like to lose family and those close around her. "After saving most of the demons as I could, I stayed with the three to get them back on their feet. I started the florist shop but haven't left. I made a promise to Takara to avenge her and stop them from continuing on. When word came out that Kurama was still alive, that also kept me from leaving. It's hard to keep up appearances when you don't age the same. I stayed with them until I finally decided that I would stop running and face my guilt and fulfill my promise. Enough about me. Tell me your stories. I want to know Team Urameshi." It was a somber story for all of them. Genkai had filled them in about how the Black Book Club had gotten their demons and that Sayko was the one who was creator of that blood bath.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started to tell her how everything came about. Kurama and Hiei interjected when they could. Genkai added her comments when necessary. It was entertaining for Hoshimi. She enjoyed their company. The group's conversation headed towards the next Demon King Tournament. They were only a few weeks away. She was interested in going.

Genkai expressed her good luck wishes to them as they headed off to the Demon World. She would have liked to be there but the miasma would degrade her breathing. Hoshimi had hooked up her television to get the Demon World and Spirit World Broadcasts. The human world had gotten some channels but not all.


	14. Chapter 14

The group was in Demon World a couple weeks before sign up. Some of them split apart for now only to meet up again at Gandara, the demon metropolis that Yomi once reigned over. Gandara, was where the headquarters was at for sign up.

Hiei was with Mukuro signing up. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were waiting for their turn. The line had kept growing. Hoshimi was further down from them. She was in her human disguise with her parasol. Jin, Toya, and the rest of the gang were spread throughout the line as well waiting for their turn.

A demon behind Hoshimi started to drool as he watched her. Another demon was shaking his head. "We can't the rule is still in place."

"Yeah, but that's a human," the drooling demon licked his chops. He sniffed her but the odor from the parasol was Kurama's scent as a fox demon. He didn't want Hoshimi to be bombarded by demons when she was in her human disguise so he gifted her a parasol with his scent emitting from it. The demon backed away.

"What's the matter?" The other demon was curious.

"She's taken," the demon whispered. "Some demon claimed her. Smell her for yourself."

The other demon sniffed her as well. "She is!"

 _Taken!_ Hoshimi overheard their conversation. _What do I smell like?_ She sniffed herself. _Ugh! I do smell like I'm taken. That Shuichi!_

The line was long but eventually all of the demons were signed up. Yomi was with Shura talking to some demons afterwards. Hoshimi spotted him. She headed over as if it was nothing even though she was in a different form.

"Yomi, it's me," she spoke low enough for only him to hear. She was near him but not next to him. "It's Hoshimi. I am disguised but I'm with a parasol. Do I smell off besides the human part?"

Yomi sniffed the air and then smirked. He knew that scent. It was Kurama's demon scent. He whispered something to Shura. Shura nodded and headed over to Hoshimi. He stopped as he saw her. He looked away before repeating the words.

"Be careful, this demon who marked his scent on you," Shura spoke his father's exact words. "Is someone that you have been hiding from." He left back to Yomi.

Hoshimi gulped. _I'm found out. It was only a matter a time._ _And he marked me! Wait, he marked me? The Hell? This was given to me by Shuichi._ Hoshimi sniffed herself some more, even the parasol. _Do they know one another? That sly fox._ She giggled to herself. _What am I thinking? He's going to kill me for what I've done._

The day of the tournament, the demons were lined up again to choose their number. Demons were announcing the names and numbers to those.

"We have five thousand and four hundred demons signed up," one announcer was commenting on. He started to read off names to the lottery numbers. The screens showed which demon entered up in which match. There were one hundred and twenty fights with forty-five demons each for the preliminaries. The fights were still on gargantuan Okunen trees. The last demon standing would head onto the main tournament.

The demons were waiting around for the rest of the blocks to be filled. Team Isae found their sponsor. She was watching the screens.

"Well if it isn't our little lucky Sheila," Chu grinned. "Come here to spread the luck around I see."

"Why are you on the tournament floor and not with the audience?" Suzuki crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"She's competing as well that's why," Toya pointed out.

Hoshimi gave them a small grin. The rest were surprised.

"Ahh, none of us are going to stand a chance now," Rinku pouted. "I hope at least you ended up in a different block. I at least want to make it to the main tournament again."

"I am," Hoshimi reassured. "I was the last one to fill up that block over there." She pointed out.

"Whew," Jin's ears perked up. He spied Yusuke and the gang. "Hey Urameshi!" He waved him over. The group became bigger with those four.

Hiei could smell the odor. "I thought you were above marking your territory." He smirked.

"I know she could handle things on her own but I could not pass up a chance to scare others away from her," Kurama smirked back. "And I've only marked the parasol with my scent."

Before Hiei could reply, Yusuke was taken aback that Hoshimi was participating as well. The attention around them drew in curious onlookers.

"Not so loud," Hoshimi tried to quiet him. "But yes I am competing. Why not? I would be a great Queen."

"You'd be in perpetual hiding and the demon world would be in shambles," Yusuke blurted out.

"My wish was granted so I could that would not be necessary, besides I only have to show up to meetings and ceremonies," Hoshimi looked away.

"What would happen if Kurama showed up?" Yusuke spoke without thinking.

Kurama flinched at that question. Hiei shook his head in disappointment. Kuwabara did not know what to do. The others were in the same boat.

"I'll face my consequences with him," Hoshimi stood her ground. "I am not afraid."

Yusuke looked over to Kurama who held a poker face. The group chatted some more before the last name and numbers were drawn. They were all about to split up when the current King, Enki, and the rest of Raizen's friends came up to them. The group turned to face them. Hoshimi lit up.

"Uncle Enki!" She transformed into her single tail fox form while running over to him. Her parasol was at least hiding her ears and tail from on-lookers.

"Uncle Enki?" Yusuke rubbed his chin. Kurama shrugged his shoulders as Hiei tried to contain his laughter. The others looked to one another trying to figure this out.

"Little Hoshimi!" Enki twirled her around in a hug. Kokou squealed with joy as she hugged her next. The rest of the demons hugged her. All of them were speaking to her with fond smiles. She flicked her tail back and forth in a happy manner.

Enki and the rest came over to them. "So you've met our little kit." Enki ruffled her hair.

"You can' t mean that you two?" Yusuke looked between Kokou and Enki.

Hiei and Kurama felt their IQ's dropping by Yusuke's question.

"Do I look that old to you? Hic!" Kokou yelled at Yusuke. He jerked back. "Hoshimi is our little pride and joy."

"She was there when we weren't for Raizen," Enki explained. "She even tried to find all of us to rally him back but it was no use."

The group started to talk about the tournament. Chu was telling Natsume how her trainings had helped him improve. The group stayed like that before the tournament began.

"This time I'm going to use my brain and save my energy," Chu looked over to Yusuke who had kicked off all of his opponents last year. "I am powerful enough to beat anything that comes my way."

The group headed to their destinations. The gargantuan Okunenju trees were being filled up with several demons. Some demons had already disbanded the fight knowing what their main rival was. There were some who stayed either being fools or had that much confidence in themselves.

It took no time for Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yomi, Mukuro, and the others to win. Part of the group was already back to see what blocks they had ended up in.

"Yay, I am finally in the same block with Yusuke!" Jin's ears pointed up right while he did a flip in the air out of joy. They were in Block C.

"Everyone made it again," Suzuki sighed in relief.

Hoshimi made her way through. "Well that's interesting. I am in Block D and the rest ended up where…." She stopped in surprise before letting out a pained gasp. The group looked at her with concern. Tears were forming in her eyes but she tried to hold them back. She let out a small laugh. "It's nothing. Just I didn't think the rest of my friends I knew growing up would show up again. These fights may be more joyous then I imagined." She looked away with a sad smile remembering each of them.

Kokou had read all the names in the different Blocks and had seen names she thought she would never read again. Horror struck her as she remembered the demons belonging to the names. She saw Hoshimi smile and closing her eyes. Kokou took a long swig of her alcohol before heading straight for her. Kokou grabbed her by the collar. "Are you happy that they are here?" She shook her forcing Hoshimi to open her eyes. "You called them didn't you? The others that hung around Raizen when we weren't there. That's how isn't it? How much are you hiding from us?" The group were surprised about what was happening. They were going to step in if things were going to get too bad.

Hoshimi blinked at her. "Yes they are here. I am happy. They helped me when I lost almost everything as did the rest of you. I didn't think they would ever surface but I didn't call them. I doubt they know about Raizen unless they heard my wails. I doubt they even knew I resurfaced unless they felt my presence before my wish got granted." Hoshimi unpinned Kokou's hands from her. "As to how much I am hiding, what makes you so sure that I will tell you everything." The two women glared at one another.

Hiei looked at the names in all the blocks. There were several names he didn't recognize. He waited for Kurama to meet up with them to discuss this new predicament.

Yomi listened to Kokou leaving the group. "Who was she talking about?" He asked Hoshimi in a hushed tone. "You have never told me about that part of your past. I didn't even know about the humans killing off demons for fun. Who are these other friends of yours?"

Hoshimi was about to answer when Mukuro spoke up. "I thought you played fair or am I wrong? Afraid you are going to lose again?"

"As if I would stoop that low," Yomi's frown flinched.

"Stop," Hoshimi's somber voice interrupted them. "That doesn't matter at the moment. If they are back, then that means those at the deepest depths of the Demon World are moving about."

"Others at your level?" Hiei inquired.

"My level is close to Raizen's but nothing compares to them especially since they all keep themselves in top form," Hoshimi sighed. "I wonder who I will meet up with first." She contemplated about the past.

Kurama was leading the way with the other half of the group when he spotted a somber Hoshimi in the middle of a serious Mukuro and a brow furrowed Yomi. He also saw Kokou talking with her group while glancing back to Hoshimi.

Kurama was in his white martial arts outfit with gold trim that resembled his old school attire but it had a pink sash tied to the left around his waist. He headed over to the three. "Looks like everyone has passed the trials and are all assorted into different blocks." He saw the results. He was in Block A. Kurama looked at the fellow names of his comrades.

Yomi and Mukuro parted ways from Hoshimi. Kurama took their place. Amongst the demons coming back, there was one demon watching Hoshimi. He had on blue yukata with a light blue sash tide around his waist. He had another yukata draped over his shoulders and a straw hat covering his face.

"Is everything alright?" Kurama tried to help Hoshimi.

Hiei came over to them while the rest of the group tried to create a blockade from others trying to get to Hoshimi. "Kokou just found out that Hoshimi's old pals have also entered the tournament."

"Old pals?" Kurama looked over to Hiei who wore a devilish grin.

"That's right, strong opponents that could be as strong as Raizen when he was in his prime or even stronger," he sneered as he looked to Hoshimi. He was ready to fight against those with such strength.

"They are," Hoshimi finally answered. "That's why Kokou was angry. Raizen's other friends, my first friends. The two groups never got along. They knew about his love for the human. They ditched him at that time he didn't come back from that hunt. They either ate humans or despised them."

"Let's get something to eat," Yusuke switched subjects. "We should treat ourselves since all of us had made it. It may be the only time we can spend together before we split up. Besides who cares if my dad's old friends are back. That just means this tournament isn't going to be as boring as I thought it was."


	15. Chapter 15

The group agreed. They headed to the local food cafes that were built under the demon made arenas. They formed different cliques as they ate the food and listened in on the fights that were described. Yusuke and the others watched over Kuwabara since he had help from Kurama and Hoshimi to be able to breathe just fine without the miasma seeping in.

"Say, Hoshimi, who are you staying with?" Chu leaned back on his chair to ask her. "You ain't staying with that smooth talker are ya?" She was sitting with Suzuki and Shishi.

Hoshimi gave a soft smile. "Shuichi was the first one to offer since he has been living at my place in the human world. He wanted to return the hospitality."

The rest let out a defeated sigh.

"That guy he sure knows how to call dibs," Chu muttered returning to Rinku and Toya. All of them agreed.

Jin was sitting with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama were sitting with one another watching the demons around them.

"We have several onlookers," Hiei didn't look up from his food.

"They been watching for a while," Kurama added. "Among them could be Raizen's old friends but which."

"None are fixated on her," Hiei sensed. "Or the ones she's sitting with."

"We'll have to wait until the matches start," Kurama memorized all of the demons watching them. "They'll be fixated on how well she will fight."

"If you're that worried why not steal her away," Hiei teased.

"Then she would be running in the other direction," Kurama looked back to his food.

The group parted ways after their last meal together for a long time. The brackets were held simultaneously and the battles could go on for weeks as long as the duelists had endurance. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Hoshimi made a barrier around Kuwabara while they moved through the crowds getting back to their place. Kuwabara was staying with Yusuke. Hoshimi created a miasma free room for him to breathe easy. Hiei left them once they were fine to catch up with Mukuro.

Chu and the rest of the gang were rooming in the same area. It was an apartment complex. Yomi was kind enough to let them use it while they were staying there.

"You better not strike out early just because classes are going to start again," Yusuke warned Kuwabara.

"Me? As if!" Kuwabara crossed his arms. "Besides, I want to become King so that I can help Yukina find her brother. I'd ordered him to come out and stop making her worry."

Yusuke was having a hard time keeping a straight face. It failed. He ended laughing at Kuwabara's order.

"Hey!" Kuwabara was ready to fight.

Yusuke rolled on the laughing. Hoshimi and Kurama were staying next door. The laughter could be heard over there.

"Are you sure it was a great idea to put those two together?" Hoshimi was looking at the Gandara city from the balcony. She was in her single tail fox form. Her ears twitched when the commotion kept going on the other side of the wall.

Kurama walked over to enjoy the view with her. "That's how they are. Besides that's the safest place for Kuwabara is with Yusuke."

"There went going to bed early," her tail swayed back and forth. "Some of the others are still awake as well. I wonder who will become the next ruler. It could be anyone. Such an intriguing thought."

Kurama thought about the first tournament. It was a surprise that Enki won. He wondered if that was going to happen again.

"You're thinking the same," Hoshimi then yawned. "I'm heading in first. I don't know who my opponent is but I'll need my energy. Goodnight." She headed back into the room to head off to her separate room.

Kurama noticed a figure had been watching them. He caught on too late as the coat tails flapped around the corner. He went back inside. Kurama closed and locked the doors. He set up a barrier to wake him if anyone should enter.

The morning of the tournament, all the groups were ready to battle against their foes. It took several months for each bracket. Each block was at a different timeline.

It was Hoshimi's turn to fight against to win the fifth bracket. She had used some of her ability when she was in the single fox form to win her battles. She stood waiting in the circle not giving the other fighter the benefit of allowing them to stare her down. The other fighter was the mysterious man in the yukata with the straw hat covering his face. He smirked as she didn't even acknowledge him. The countdown began. Several demons tuned into their fight.

When they were released to fight, the two didn't move for a while. It shocked the viewers. The mysterious man moved his stance thus leading Hoshimi to disappear. She reappeared only to be flying in the sky coming straight towards him with a snarl and her hand ready to knock him down. The mysterious man lifted his head up to view her. Hoshimi saw his face. This made her rethink her attack. She pummeled into the ground next to him. The dust revealed her on in a kneeling stance with her head on the ground.

"What just happened?!" Koto stood up. All the demons were in awe as well. "Hoshimi was going in for single final blow but ended up creating a crater next to him. It looked like as if one look from him sent her to surrender."

"Wh _a_ t?!" Yusuke yelled as he watched the screen. "Hoshimi! You can't give up that easily!" He snarled in anger as he went into his fight. The countdown started. "Damn it! Get up Hoshimi! You can get his number after you defeated him!" He watched as the matched was called. The mysterious man won.

The mysterious man headed over to her. She didn't get up when he was standing in front of her. He still had on his smirk. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. Next, he lifted her up into his arms. He carried her like a child. She rested her head on his shoulder while her ears and tail drooped in submission.

"This can't be happening!" Koto was now on the table. "Hoshimi is cuddling up to the winner. He must be really handsome or really scary to make her become docile. She looks totally defeated and-and what looks to me like guilt! I wish I could see what that guy looks like. If he spoke, she could probably die in his arms too."

All the demons that were free watched as the mysterious man took Hoshimi away into the elevator. The ones at the bottom level waiting for their next turn to use the facility watched in horror and fear as he walked on with her draped on his arm. The two headed back to the main area. Demons whispered as they passed by while trying to not bring any attention on to them.

The mysterious man headed to a small bar, two demons formed behind them protecting the two. They scared off any others who wanted to keep watch. The two demons got others in the bar to leave certain areas. The mysterious man got the largest room in the back. It seated them all comfortably and even had a small stage in the middle. The two stood outside to create a wall, leaving the two some privacy.

The first bracket losers amongst the Urameshi group was Kuwabara, Rinku, Shishi, Shura, and Suzuki. Kuwabara went back to the human world to finish his studies. Second bracket loser was only Toya. Third bracket losers were Natsume, Chu, Jin, and Kujo. Fourth bracket losers were Hiei, Yomi, and Mukuro. Yusuke, Kurama, Enki, Kokou, and Saizou were still fighting on in their brackets. Most of them missed out on the battle between Hoshimi and her adversary. Those who were free from fighting did not.

"The little Sheila was all cozy with that playboy," Chu was informing Enki's friends. "Shishi and Rinku kept tailin' them. The group is laying low at a bar. Hiei is gathering information from Yomi and Mukuro."

Natsume, Kujo, Souketsu, Tetsuzan, Shu, and Den-Hu gathered together after being informed by Chu. They all agreed to keep Yusuke's friends from getting hurt. They had lost to Raizen's other old friends. They knew that this would only end up in more trouble.

"She's fine if she's with them," Natsume crossed her arms.

Chu and the rest were taken aback. The groups were in an area by themselves.

"What do you mean she's fine?" Suzuki clenched his fist.

"Remember, she said they were her first friends," Natsume reminded them.

"There is going to be a new king," Souketsu sighed. "Unless Enki can beat him but I doubt it." The others agreed.

"You sound like you all have given up!" Rinku was on the verge of angry tears. "We can't let them take her, friends wouldn't treat her that way!"

"It is better for the time being," Kujo tried to make them understand. "Just watch how the outcome plays out. We still have lots of fighters in the brackets. They will catch up since he won Block D but it will be a while before rest can make it to that point."

"Yeah, they have been fighting for a while," Jin's ears dropped. "I wanted to fight Yusuke and I was so close too."

It took eight hours for Yusuke to win his fight. Kurama had just finished his ten-day fight. He was exhausted but was wanting to know how the others ended up. He spotted an angry Yusuke with Hiei laughing at his emotions.

"What's going on?" Kurama was battle worn but still concerned.

"Why the Hell did she give up so easily?!" Yusuke was still mad about Hoshimi's decision. "That guy wasn't even Kurama, so why did she bow in front of him."

Kurama became confused. "Yusuke, Hiei, what exactly happened?"

Yusuke turned to him with a fist. "Hoshimi surrendered with just one look from a guy! Talk about being weak in the knees!" Kurama stared at the fist that was close to his nose. "Now he has taken her hostage in some bar, waiting for his rival from Block C. I'm in Block B and I will win just to knock that punk down."

Hiei was amused by Yusuke's actions. "The rest of the guys found which bar they are in. Do you want to talk one on one with him?"

"Let's go!" Yusuke pushed Kurama in that direction. Hiei followed them and informed Kurama on the situation.

The three headed to the bar with the rest of the group behind them in case they needed back up. They passed demons and smaller rooms to one guarded by the two demons.

"Hmph, we have three yuppies here," one of the demons informed the mysterious man in the back. "You want us to take care of them?"

"Let them in," the mysterious man called.

The two demons stepped aside with snarled lips and death glares to let them pass. The three spotted the mysterious man sitting in a relaxed position on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand while watching Hoshimi perform a fan dance. She stopped when he set the cup down. She didn't even acknowledge them.

"Have a seat," he greeted them. "Hoshimi." She got off the stage in her long kimono to sit next to him. Her fan hid most of her face.

"What have you done to her?" Yusuke got straight to the point.

"I haven't done anything," the mysterious man smirked. "She is like this on her own accord. So you are Raizen's son. Intriguing. I praise you for not allowing the demon world to be taken over by Yomi or Mukuro. This battle for King is nice. I'll introduce myself, I'm Hotaka. I was updated on everything thanks to Hoshimi."

The three looked at her. She kept her eyes down cast.

"She won't budge," Hotaka explained. "Hoshimi is loyal. She may have been loyal to you but we come first."

"You're all Raizen's old friends but never showed up until now," Hiei smirked. "Or were you just waiting for the right time?"

"Just waiting for the right time," Hotaka explained. "We came sooner when we heard the wail of sorrow and a certain name of a supposed dead demon. We did pay our respects to Raizen before coming. We fight for ourselves but this fight is for him."

"What shall you do once you become King?" Kurama asked.

"To keep the human rule Enki had established," Hotaka brightened. "Announce that any being hunts Hoshimi shall be punished personally by me and a few other benevolent laws."

The three were stuck on the second rule. All three had an eyebrow perched up.

"Don't tell me you're just as smitten as the rest of the demon population?" Hiei closed his eyes.

"Smitten?" Hotaka stared at an impassive Hoshimi. "And yet you haven't even shown your grandest form." He gave out a chuckle. "Is this how you view us? Smitten!"

"Hotaka," Hoshimi chided in soft tone.

Hotaka smirked as the rest were surprised that she spoke. "Forgive me, it's too long since I have resurfaced with the others. I wish all of you good luck on the coming battles. It would be an honor to fight against you. You are dismissed." He waved them away. The three reluctantly got up and started to leave. "Oh, one more thing. Don't even think that she would cheer for you when you battle against me."

The three left with confused emotions. Hiei didn't care enough to worry. He only wished that he didn't lose in the last battle he could have gotten a shot against him. Yusuke was fuming about how pompous he was. Kurama was trying to decipher his words. The next battle for the two of them tested their endurance. The winners of the brackets went as followed, Bracket A was Enki, Bracket B was Yusuke, Block C was Kurama and Block D was Hotaka.


	16. Chapter 16

The semifinalists were headed to their arenas. Part of Yusuke's group was split between the two. Enki's friends were gathered around him. Hotaka's allies were walking behind him with Hoshimi in the center.

The four were standing in their circles waiting for the cue to attack.

"Raizen would be proud that you have made it this far," Enki praised Yusuke while waiting. "It is a privilege to finally fight against you. Don't go easy on me now." He chuckled.

"The same to you," Yusuke was getting fired up. "Just because I'm your friend's son, doesn't mean you need to hold back. Fight with all you got."

The two got into a fighting stance waiting to be released. At the other arena, the atmosphere was different.

"Kurama," Hotaka's smirk became vicious. "She hasn't figured out who you are, yet. Why haven't you exacted your revenge?"

"It was my own fault, there is no need to go after her in that way," Kurama narrowed his eyes. "What are your intentions with her?"

Yomi and Mukuro tried to get close to Hoshimi without the rest of Hotaka's friends noticing. The demons were watching the screen while her eyes were down cast. Shura was ready to spring at her. He was going to take her away once the other two distracted the others.

"She'll stay by my side, as she intended," he braced himself as they were about to be released.

The rings disappeared and the semifinals began. Enki and Yusuke drew in power before attacking. Kurama anticipated Hotaka's lunge at him. Hotaka would chase after him while Kurama tried not to take any hits.

Hoshimi started to watch the fight between Hotaka and Kurama. The battle was looking to be one sided with Kurama taking the blows but he was calculating how to win against him.

"I know what you are, a tactician who sacrifices himself to find the enemy's weak point," Hotaka slashed at him. "Clever but that won't do."

Kurama held his wound while gritting his teeth. "It got me to this point, didn't it?"

"Just show your true form, I'll show mine," Hotaka mocked.

"Even though that seems intriguing, you only want to provoke me to shatter my image with Hoshimi watching," Kurama flicked blood droplets to help his plants grow.

"That won't work on me," Hotaka grabbed Kurama by the throat. "But this will work on you."

Kurama transformed by the energy Hotaka was giving off. His changed into his fox demon form. Kurama tried to peer underneath the hat but was thrown back into ground.

Hoshimi stood frozen as she saw that Shuichi was Kurama or rather Kurama's human form was Shuichi. The thoughts in her mind started to create chains that gripped tight on her breathing and anxiety. She started to panic thus leading to her fainting. She was caught by Jin's wind. He lifted her away from them.

Chu grabbed her. "The little Sheila couldn't take it." He brushed the sweat from her forehead. The group gathered around her. Hotaka's friends noticed her absence.

"Hey!" One came over to them. "Give her back! She doesn't belong to you!"

"She doesn't belong to you either," Yomi created a barrier around all of them.

As one of the demons was about to attack, an official came between them. "If you start a fight now, it will disqualify your friends. If this matter persists, just take it up with the new king." He stared the group down.

The two groups relaxed their fighting stances. Yomi still had his barrier up. Each of them gave death glares before watching the fights again.

Enki and Yusuke were a blur with their abilities. It was hard to keep up with them. It seemed as if Yusuke was winning but Enki could not let Yusuke win if Hotaka wins. Hotaka would break Yusuke in half. Enki decided to end this battle. He couldn't wait any more. Enki raged to draw in more power. He pummeled Yusuke into the ground where he couldn't move for the ten count. Enki won his battle but still had honor. He came over to help Yusuke. Enki flung him over his shoulder.

"You're lucky this time but next time," Yusuke choked out. He became unconscious as Enki walked to the elevator to bring them down. Enki just chuckled.

Hotaka sensed that their battle was finished. "Enki won. Hm. Doesn't matter who my opponent is, I will become King." He kept his attack on Kurama. Kurama would counter attack but it wasn't enough. Hotaka had endless energy. Plants ensnared Hotaka. "These? I thought you had tact." Hotaka killed the plants with the touch of his hands.

Kurama was surprised as his plants shriveled up by a single touch. He was near his last resort. Kurama didn't want to use it but he it was his best option to win this fight. It may cause a bigger rift between him and Hoshimi but that didn't matter now, what mattered was winning this fight. Kurama let his demon side take over. He drew in more power to attack with this demon instinct taking control.

"There it is," Hotaka smiled. "That's the side I want." He peered at the tail and scoffed. "You want to be worthy enough for Hoshimi, you have a lot to learn little fox!" Hotaka attacked Kurama. It felt as if thousands of needles were piercing into Kurama as Hotaka hit his gut. "You have a lot to learn. I'll teach you." Hotaka drove his fist further into him causing Kurama to scream out in pain. Blood spurted from his mouth as he cried in pain. "I'll train you and your friends." Hotaka kept punching him. A crater was being formed around them. He paused for Kurama. "I caused the rift between you two, I'll mend it." Hotaka delivered the final blow that knocked out Kurama. He staid unconscious for the ten count. Hotaka flung him over his shoulder and headed to the exit. Part of his friends were there to meet him.

"Hotaka!" One was chattering. "She fainted at the sight of Kurama and then she disappeared. They took her! They have Hoshimi!"

Hotaka shoved Kurama in one of the other's arms. "Take care of him. He's dear to Hoshimi. As for her, they won't have her for long. This battle will end soon. I'll take her back by royal decree if I must. I lost her once, I won't lose her again. She's all I have." Hotaka snapped around to go to his next battle. He started to fume.

Enki dropped Yusuke off with the rest. They didn't inform him about the current situation between the groups. They just wished him good luck as he went off to his last battle. He met Hotaka on the arena. "It's been a long time, Hotaka. Last time was when Raizen was still alive. This will be the first time we have dueled against one another. I hope we can still be the same after this battle is over." The countdown went on while Enki tried to make conversation.

"I'm not in the mood Enki," Hotaka warned. "I'll warn you now, this battle will be short lived. I don't have any more time to waste. It will be an honor to fight against you but no hard feelings when you end up the loser."

"I hope it's a short battle as well," Enki nodded.

The signal let them know they could fight. Enki drew in his power to the maximum. Strong winds whipped Hotaka's hat around but Hotaka ripped it off along taking off his coat that was draped over him. It revealed silver hair and fox ears and nine tails. Hotaka drew in energy as well. The audience was in shock about the reveal.

"No wonder why Hoshimi cuddled up to him, he's a hunk!" Koto drooled over him. "One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine! I counted nine tails! I repeat nine! One of the legendary NINE tailed foxes! The crowds around me are loving this. Who is going to be our new Demon King? Is it going to be Enki who was out first winner out of the tournament or is it going to be the newest rival, Hotaka?"

Hotaka and Enki lunged towards another with full force creating an explosion. Debris and a loud pitched noise echoed throughout the land. Demons covered their ears in protest. Yomi's ears started to bleed. Shura caught his father as he fell to his knees. Hoshimi gasped in pain she fluttered her eyes open to the sound. Hotaka and Enki kept attacking with full force until the other was knocked out. Hoshimi lurched forward.

"Huh?" Chu saw that she moved. "Hey! You're awake!"

"Where is he?" Hoshimi panicked.

"Who?" Toya rushed to her side.

"Shui-no Kurama, where did he take him?" Hoshimi got up.

"He hasn't come back, he must be in the infirmary, he didn't stand a chance against Hotaka," Suzuki mentioned. "Hotaka was about to kill him."

"Lies!" Hoshimi sniffed the air. "Hotaka would not kill another demon if it was unnecessary. They will keep on battling but it doesn't matter. I know the outcome already. Hotaka won't back down. Where's the-never mind I found them." She walked towards Hotaka's friends.

"Hoshimi where are you going?" Rinku grabbed her arm. "Aren't we all a team? Remember?"

Hoshimi paused. "Yes, we are but right now, Kurama needs me as well and he's held by childhood friends of mine. I'll introduce them once the tournament is over." She gave him a comforting smile before continuing to walk away again. "Besides Hotaka knows I'm alive, he will turn every world upside down until I am found, even if I he couldn't sense me. It's no use hiding anymore."

The group watched in silence as Hotaka's friends led Hoshimi away from the crowds. They led her to the bar that had a TV showcasing the fight. She pushed back the friends to get to Kurama who was patched up. He was still unconscious but breathing. He had regressed to his human form. She commanded them to do different tasks while she brought out herbs hidden in her pockets. She started to make a poultice out of them.

"Hotaka!" Enki growled. "Give this up!"

"Never!" Hotaka leaped in the air with his nine tails forming into a spike he drilled it into Enki. His arms crossed in front of him, Enki was being pushed to the outskirts of the arena. Enki uncrossed his arms making Hotaka bounce back. Enki stepped forward and hit him with his gut, sending Hotaka flying even more without the chance to attack again. Hotaka panted as he stood back up. "You won't be able to handle the rest who are moving about." He chuckled. His tails started to swish back and forth. He hypnotized Enki to stand in one place before being smacked to the ground with all nine tails.

Dust enveloped them. The announcers were having a hard time trying to decipher the outcome. Enki raised his head before letting out a groan. He passed out. The dust started to settle and the count started. Enki didn't get up. Hotaka had won the tournament. He was the new king.

"Our New Demon King is the nine-tailed hunk, Hotaka!" Koto announced.

Hotaka smirked as he sauntered over to Enki. "You did well." He grabbed Enki's hand and pulled him up to a sitting position. He then hauled up him to a standing position. Hotaka gradually got Enki back to the elevator. Enki's friends met the two. They grabbed him from Hotaka. The group was civil towards him. Hotaka made sure Enki was taken care of before leaving. An underling of Hotaka was waiting for him on the fray.

"She came back," the underling informed him. "She's with that fox thief."

Hotaka sighed in relief. "Let's go welcome my new reign." The two headed off to the podium where they drew their lottery numbers for the brackets.

Crowds of demons were swarming around them. Hotaka stood next to Koto, who held a microphone. "How does it feel to be the new King of the Demon World?"

"Riveting," he smirked. The crowd cheered.

"Do you have any decrees that you want to establish as King?" Koto continued.

"Yes," he eyed the demons and the cameras. "Former King Enki's rule shall remain intact. No human is to be harmed by Demons. The next decree, anyone or being dares to hunt or harm my sister, Hoshimi, shall now answer to me!" This caused confusion and whispers. "There will be more decrees, but don't worry, those will pertain to growing the GREAT DEMON WORLD!" The demons rallied and cheered. He stepped off the stage to head back to the bar. His underlings surrounded him.

At the bar, there was a cold rag placed on Kurama's forehead. He felt a breeze now and then as if someone was fanning him. His torso was throbbing and hot from the damage he suffered. He could hear the steps of people coming towards him. The fanning stopped.

Hotaka chuckled. "Ignoring me. Don't hide behind your tails."

Kurama opened his eyes to see Hoshimi in her true form. She had her head turned to listen to her brother. Her nine tails were blocking both from his view.

"I didn't hurt him as much as I wanted," Hotaka pleaded. "How is the great thief doing anyway?"

"He's alive," Hoshimi sensed him coming closer. "You hurt several demons with your outburst. I sent our friends to take care of them with the medicine I made."

"So caring," Hotaka sat down at the table. A cup and bottle was sitting on the table. He gave her the notion to pour a drink for him.

She nodded. Hoshimi rose from her sitting position to pour her brother a drink. Kurama watched them. Their nine tails together made it seem as if they were in front of a white background.

"To my new reign," Hotaka toasted to himself. He threw the drink back before setting it down. Hoshimi poured more into the glass.

Yusuke had woken up from his knock out. He lunged forward, surprising his friends around him.

"What happened? Who won? How long was I out this time?" Yusuke looked at the sullen faces. "Don't tell that mysterious guy won?"

"Beat Enki without breaking a sweat," Chu sniffled.

"Hey, where's Kurama?" Yusuke jumped out of bed. They were at the infirmary.

"He's with Hoshimi back at the bar," Toya informed him. "He was beaten badly."

"We had saved Hoshimi from them but she walked right back in," Jin sighed.

"Let's get going then, who knows what else will happen," Yusuke clenched his fist. "Lead the way."

The group headed to the bar just time as Hotaka was enjoying his drinks.

"Where are they?!" Yusuke stared down the underlings blocking his view. "Where is the new King?"

"Send him in," Hotaka called.

Yusuke shoved passed them with a smug look on his face. He headed to the area where Hotaka was lounging. Hoshimi had poured another drink before standing in front of Kurama's body. Kurama was placed on the couch with a blanket and pillow.

Yusuke looked between the two siblings before settling on Hotaka. "Don't think I would bow to you."

Hotaka let out a laugh. "Raizen's son indeed. What do you want?"

"How about giving back my friends," Yusuke ordered. Hotaka feigned innocence. Hoshimi turned around to see an alert Kurama. He looked away. She glanced back to the others as she changed the hot rag to a cold one. "Nice trick of showing two of yourself but you can get rid of it. Now where is Hoshimi and Kurama?"

Hotaka smirked as he looked over to Hoshimi. "Amusing but that's not me. Little Sister." He beckoned.

Hoshimi turned around giving Yusuke a shock. "What!" Kurama sighed in embarrassment. Yusuke looked at the two. "But you two look so alike!"

"We're siblings, I am the eldest and she is the youngest," Hotaka explained. "Your friend is behind her, getting much needed medical treatment." Hoshimi stepped over to her brother.

Yusuke rushed over to Kurama. "Hey how bad are you hurt!"

"I've had worse," Kurama gave a weak smile.

Yusuke jerked to look at Hotaka. "You didn't have to go so hard on him. I heard you took Enki down without effort."

"Indeed," Hotaka nodded. "However, I had to set the rumor straight that the Great Yoko Kurama was no longer after my dear little sister Hoshimi. If you had siblings, you would understand."

Yusuke lifted Kurama out of bed. "Can you walk?" Kurama nodded. Yusuke and Kurama hobbled out. He didn't even ask if Hoshimi was coming. He just assumed she would follow but Hoshimi stayed next to her brother. The two got outside. Chu held Kurama in his arms. The group was headed back to their apartments when Shura found them.


	17. Chapter 17

"This way," Shura led them to Yomi's home. Yomi was getting his ears treated. He had taken Enki and the rest in to be treated as well.

Yusuke could see that a small infirmary area was setup. Some of creatures were hooked up to IV drip bags while others were being bandaged up by Yomi's servants. A couple of servants took Kurama from Yusuke and started to work on him.

"The little Sheila didn't come with ya?" Chu was hopeful that their good luck charm would come back. Yusuke shook his head.

"Of course, she wouldn't!" Kokou gave them a smug look as she tended to Enki. She knew that Hoshimi wouldn't come back. The rest of her group knew that as well. "He's back and she's never going to leave his side to make up all the time they were separated. I bet she's happy."

Shura put a device on Yomi so that he could see the words forming into his mind along with pictures that were transmitted by Shura.

"Who is he?" Yomi had his head bandaged. "Why is the nine-tail fox so important that Hoshimi had to break her loyalty with us?"

Kokou gave out a laugh. The rest of her group looked sullen. "Hotaka is Hoshimi's older brother. They are the last of the Gold Clan and no one knows about the other clan's if they exist still." Kokou's haughty temperament started to fall into morose and tearful. "Her clothes were so bloodied and torn! She still never told us if it was hers or not! Dammit Hotaka! You show up now! Where were you when she held her tears in believing she was the last!" Kokou started to wail and cry. Enki soothed her by embracing her. "She's been in misery her whole life and now you show up! Now both of you are going to miserable together!"

Those who didn't understand the situation were confused. They waited to hear the explanation.

"All of Hoshimi's and Hotaka's family was slaughtered," Saizou explained. "We don't know who the demons were but those friends with Hotaka said it was a horrific scene. Hotaka ordered them to leave as he cleaned up his home. We thought both were dead until we heard Hotaka was still alive. One night we saw Hoshimi wandering from populated place to another. We didn't think she survived either."

"We didn't say anything about their existence, lest we thought they were still being pursued," Natsume patted Chu's back.

"And you didn't get the two back together?" Toya tried to figure why keep the siblings apart.

"We only heard of Hotaka being alive after Hoshimi crossed paths with us," Kujou explained. "It was hard for us nomad demons to interact with one another when we ourselves kept with few contacts. We also resented Raizen at that time. That's how Hoshimi met Raizen, on her travels."

"So what do we do now?" Rinku mumbled.

"We go back to whatever we were doing before and wait to see what Hotaka does," Yusuke had thought about it. "We get back our strength and watch how Hotaka rules this world."

They stayed with Yomi until everyone was healed back to their status. That took a few months. They heard that Hotaka and his followers left the bar. Hotaka had hired out contractors to build a castle near the forest regions. He made sure to do it in an unpopulated area to make sure he didn't take away from others. The castle was built in a few months. While that was happening, Jin and the rest of the group were working on the island where the Dark Tournament was held. Hiei, Mukuro, Yomi, and Shura kept tabs on what Hotaka was doing. Yusuke was back in the human world along with Kurama. The two were living at Hoshimi's home. The three raccoon brothers had taken back the plants at the shop and home back to the demon world. They sold the flower shop and left the home in Kurama's care. Koenma was also watching and waiting to see what Hotaka would bring about.

Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Kuwabara were at Hoshimi's human home. They were visiting.

"Wow, this place is incredible!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Thank you," Kurama was giving them a tour. "You all can stay the night, there are several rooms."

"All except two, right?" Hiei came out of a corridor scaring Kuwabara.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Kuwabara regained his composure.

"I have left her room as is," Kurama stated. "She is the owner and could come back anytime."

"Any news from the demon word?" Yusuke asked.

"Wait," Keiko interrupted. "The three of us made dinner, let's eat first before it gets cold."

All of them were sitting together and dining before they started to talk about business. Yukina was going to classes with Keiko. Kuwabara was still in a university but was free this weekend. Shizuru was working. Kurama was still recuperating along with Yusuke.

"So he's building a castle," Yusuke patted his stomach. "Hmph."

"I can't even search the castle with my Jagan," Hiei took a sip from his drink. "She must have created a barrier that protects against abilities like mine. It's not surprising that she has created a giant vault in the castle."

"Word on the street is that Hotaka's gang is welcoming any demon who wants to improve their class and fighting abilities," Yusuke clenched his fist. Keiko placed her hand over his.

"Shura has confirmed this," Hiei smiled. "We were going to ask him to join but he joined without Yomi's permission. Mukuro and some of the others are joining in as well. I, myself, would like to keep training."

"Any sign of Hoshimi?" Yukina spoke up.

Hiei shook his head. Yukina sulked. She wanted to know what happened to her friend. "Jin and the rest heard about this and decided to join in. The island is secured."

"Hotaka is gathering demons and making an impromptu army but for what exactly?" Kurama thought out loud.

"You don't think he's going to take over the Spirit World and ours, do you?" Kuwabara blurted out.

"If he wanted to, he could already have with that strength," Yusuke answered. "Kurama's right, there must be something else that he's building an army against."

"Yusuke, you join along with Hiei," Kurama had a plan. "I'm going to need further information."

"You're not joining?" Hiei sneered.

Kurama gave a half smile. He had something else in mind.

"Hey what about me?" Kuwabara felt left out.

"You're not going to throw your education away for some demon business," Shizuru shut her little brother down. "You're close to graduating."

"We'll need you on this side," Kurama nodded. "If there is some spillover, we will need allies on this side to keep things in check. Whatever Hotaka is after, I am afraid that it is going to affect all three worlds."

The group split up when they noticed how late it got. The others did as Kurama suggested. Those that joined were met with Enki and his friends. Chu and the rest joined up with them in a giant group. They stood with the rest of the demons in an empty area behind the castle. They could see builders and workers trying to finish the building.

"Welcome fellow demons," one of the demons boomed. His voice was heard even at the back of the group. "You want to be stronger than you already are and we are happy enough to train you. We will help you achieve that. Some of you had participated in some battles that we know your current strength, for those who have not, we will soon find out. Those flags indicate what class you are and those who are unsure, we have a flag for you as well. Please group yourselves accordingly."

The demons arranged themselves. The demon who spoke continued explaining that the groups formed will be the group they train in. The groups had one of Hotaka's friends as leader to train them. There were several groups. They were named military style and the demons who led them trained that whole class. Hotaka watched from the shadows. When the demons were done training, there were housing for them and food. The leaders had informed them that it was free housing and food especially for those who travelled long distances.

In the housing, Mukuro was splayed out on a bunk above Hiei. "You still can't find her?"

Hiei opened his eyes. "She has the ability to be hidden when being sought after. I have tried seeking after those who may have come in contact with her, even Hotaka but still nothing. Doesn't this seem to be too hospitable, even for demons?"

Mukuro smiled. "Hmm. Yeah, but I kind of like it." She let out a sigh. "Whatever Hotaka wants out of us at the end of this all, I'm sure we'll lend him a hand. Look how generous he is. Where was he when we were battling it out?"

Hiei leaned back against his bed. "I wonder how long he waits until he strikes?"

In the human world, Kurama met up with Yu Kaito, Asato Kido, and Mitsunari Yanagisawa about what has been happening in demon world. The three agreed to ally with them. Kurama gave them Kuwabara's contact information. Kurama then headed to the Spirit World.

Botan was flying by when she spots Kurama headed to the castle. She flew down by him.

"Hello Kurama!" She gave him a big smile. "What brings you here?"

"Hello Botan," he returned. "I have some questions about what the Spirit World has on certain demons."

"I think we need to give you a library card," Botan joked. The two headed to where Koenma was lurking about.

Koenma was going through several files. Kurama saw that they were the names of demons he was also interested.

"You're also worried about what is going to happen," Kurama spoke up. This startled Koenma.

"Oh! Kurama you're here! Good!" Koenma sucked on his pacifier. "I was beginning to worry. I have some spies telling me which demons are teaming up with Hotaka." He tapped on his file. It was thin. "Not much is on him or his friends. We never really do have enough intel on the scariest of demons when we need it. Botan, please get the rest of the information from that group." Botan nodded before passing through one of the walls. Koenma let out a mournful sigh. "No one has word on my dear Hoshimi. You don't have anything, do you?" Kurama shook his head. "My spies haven't gained much either. Hotaka, you better not do anything terrible. I don't want to make her cry by taking her brother away."

"Is there anything happening in the human world that stirs your interests?" Kurama asked instead.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary," Koenma sighed. "Less demon human tragedies at least. That's one positive thing Hotaka has done. Most demons had been flocking back to the demon world to become stronger."


	18. Chapter 18

Six months later, the demon groups that were training under Hotaka had become stronger. Hotaka was even help training but only to those who were in the same class as him. He was picking those to fight side by side with him.

"Yusuke," Hotaka called to train with him. Yusuke came out. "I finally get to fight Raizen's son."

"Hmph, don't get too excited," Yusuke sneered. "Better yet, do get excited. Fight with all of you got!"

The two started to battle against one another. The fight was getting heated. Yusuke couldn't pin many punches on him. Hotaka grabbed his throat and stopped the fight. "Enough! We're done for now." He dropped him.

"HEY! What the HELL!" Yusuke dusted himself off. Hotaka was drawn to something in the trees. Yusuke tried to follow his sight. "We were just getting started."

"You have great talent," Hotaka was walking away. "But something more important has come up. Don't worry, we'll fight again soon."

Yusuke pulled out the compact mirror once Hotaka was out of sight. "Botan, Hotaka had to interrupt our training since he sensed someone. He said it was more important than fighting with me."

"Did you spy who the person was?" Botan asked.

"No, but it could be Hoshimi," Yusuke mused. "Any news on your side?" Botan shook her head.

Hotaka headed to his finished castle. He glided over to the observatory. He sat on the edge of the fountain in the center. Hoshimi came out from the shadows.

"I found them," she whispered as she readjusted her hood. "Koenma hasn't noticed. They have humans helping them. We need to take a trip to the human world."

"Take me there," Hotaka rose from his seat.

"Brother needs to look human before we can go," Hoshimi transformed into her human form, showing him the example.

"How is this?" His ears and tail were gone. His hair was the same color as hers along with his eye color.

"Perfect," she gave him a bright smile. "You'll need to head here, I have another home the others don't know about. I will have clothes for you to change. Come in the evening." Hoshimi whispered the place into his ear before heading into the shadows.

Hotaka changed back into his fox demon form. He headed off to instruct that one of his friends was in charge while he was gone. Hotaka moved through a secret passage but he didn't know that Yusuke and Hiei was following him. They followed him to the human world but had lost him. The two met up with Kurama.

"He's here," Kurama confirmed.

"Yeah but we lost him," Yusuke sighed. "I'd ask Kuwabara but he is close on his exams."

"We can still find him," Hiei was using his Jagan. "It'll be easier with all the humans."

Hotaka showed up at a skyscraper that reflected the evening sun. He headed up to a room where his sister was waiting. He didn't even have to knock. She opened the door. Hoshimi had a couple suits for him. He dressed in a white suit with a dark blue shirt. He had the buttons opened to reveal part of his chest. His hair was tied with a ribbon in a ponytail. He could be in the yakuza. Hoshimi was in a cocktail dress that showed more skin. Her brother placed a coat over her before they went off. Hoshimi led him to a red-light district. She held onto his arm. There was a host club with guards out front. The two headed into the club without a problem.

One of the Sensui Seven, Kaname Hagiri was lounging in the host club. He watched the young couple come in. He was contacted by Yu Kaito. Yu Kaito gave him a photo of Hoshimi when she was disguised as Isae. Yu Kaito had contact with some of the Sensui Seven members. They each had a photo copy of Hoshimi. They kept tabs on the demons in the area.

Hoshimi and Hotaka asked the hostess to see whoever was in charge. The two waited on a nearby couch. Women flocked to them. A man in a suit showed the two into a private room. There was an older man sitting behind a desk. He had a couple of body guards. Kaname Hagiri moved outside to listen in on their conversation. He had pinned a bug on them with his skills.

"My guys tell me you are wanting to make a deal," the older man looked them over.

"That all depends," Hotaka didn't view him back. "How much are humans going for these days?"

"Ahh, working with demons eh?" The old man chuckled as Hotaka nodded. "You know the Demon King will have you neck if he finds out you're causing harm to humans."

"Who says that I am the one harming humans?" Hotaka smirked. "Besides isn't that for demons only. No one said anything about humans harming humans."

"I like your humor," the old man laughed even more. "Humans have been going at a great price, the bigger the better. Demons thrive on human meat, they become stronger."

"Demons don't like fat," Hotaka informed. "Bigger is great but more muscle is better."

"Some even like beauties," he eyed Hoshimi clinging onto Hotaka.

Hotaka followed his gaze. "Stunning, isn't she?"

"Yes, willing to sell her?" The old man licked his lips.

"That depends," Hotaka despised using his sister as bait but it had to be done. "What your intentions are with her?"

The old man narrowed his eyes. "She'll be a part of my harem if she is just as delicious as she looks."

"She's highly skilled," Hotaka stared at the old man. "I want enough to get her worth."

"Ask," his eyes sparkled.

"How many people are you willing to give in exchange for her?" Hotaka found the bug on him. He squished it between his fingers, breaking it, then flinging it off as if it was lint. This made the old man gulp seeing as Hotaka had nothing to lose.

Kaname Hagiri threw off the headphones that hurt his eyes when the bug broke. It shattered into pieces against the furthest wall. He waited until the other two came out to follow them.

"Fifty," the man bartered.

"Not enough," Hotaka sighed. "Even a hundred or more is not enough. I want information. Who is the demon you are working for?"

"Like I would give you that information," the man snorted. "She's a looker but she's not worth that."

Hoshimi glanced at Hotaka. He nodded. She stepped away from Hotaka and unbuckled her coat. She let it fall to the floor. The man's eyes widened.

"We only work with his subordinates," the man licked his lips again.

"You want more?" Hotaka could sense the lust from him.

"If you want more, I want to see more," he started to sweat in anticipation. Hotaka nodded once more. The guys around him were also waiting.

Hoshimi's ninetails fluttered out. They gasped but where in awe as she started to hypnotize them. Hotaka took this chance to get all the information he needed. Hotaka grabbed her coat and placed it back on his sister. Hoshimi ordered them to forget everything. The two headed out.

Kaname Hagiri followed behind them as they took a taxi. The two were headed to an industrial area. They entered a building from the top of the stairs using their demon abilities. There was a portal to the demon world on the floor. The two watched as humans were placed in the portal. The two could see that they were sedated. Kaname Hagiri headed back to inform his group what was going on, or what he only knew of. Hotaka took Hoshimi away from there. He didn't want his rage to ruin anything. Hotaka and Hoshimi were back on the busy streets.

"Yusuke!" Tsukihito Amanuma called out to the three passing by an arcade. The three stopped to see a high school student.

"Huh?" Yusuke blinked as he almost didn't recognize him.

"I've grown up Yusuke," Tsukihito winked. "Kaito contacted us. He said you needed help."

"Yeah, but we can handle this on our own," Yusuke was happy that they extended their help but he didn't want to put them in any danger.

"Then I guess I won't need to pass on the information about a certain blonde girl," Tsukihito started to turn away.

"You saw Isae?" Kurama's heart thumped.

"Yeah, but if you try to look for her again, she vanishes, we only get glances, but the guy she's clinging to," Tsukihito explained. "He's easier to find."

The three guessed who the guy was. "So the Demon King is visiting the Human World," Yusuke's lips twitched.

"Demon King?" Tsukihito blinked. "I thought he was yakuza."

"Basically, but for the Demon World," Yusuke clenched his fist. "Where are they now?"

"Kaname had been tailing, we have Mitarai as relay," Tsukihito looked around. "We were told to meet up at Kido's place. Mitsunari went to get Yu."

Mitarai came running up to them. He was panting. "They're close but I think we've been detected. See, they're over there." Mitarai turned to see the couple walking down the street. Kaname paused by them. It was true, when they tried to spot Hoshimi, she vanished but they could see Hotaka just fine. The two stopped. Hotaka turned to Yusuke and the rest.

"We've been found out," Hoshimi whispered. "We can't let them know, but we can meet with them. The one behind us knows that there is something wrong going on."

"We will let them think whatever they want," Hotaka tightened his grip on her. "I will not allow them to interfere." He headed over to them.

Kaname got off his bike and headed over to the group. The ones who didn't know the couple were intrigued while the others were waiting for something.

"Taking a midnight stroll," Yusuke quipped. "How romantic." The group stared at him with his awful thinking. "Huh? What?! Oh!" He stared at Hoshimi. "Yeah didn't think that one through. Anyways, what is the great king doing away from his army?"

"Army?" Hotaka placed his body in front of his sister. "Is that how you see it? I just wanted to make my fellow demons stronger. Besides, I asked Hoshimi to show me around the Human World. My class of power wouldn't let me pass through the barrier. I didn't want to disfigure myself like Raizen's monks. My dearest little sister was kind enough to show me around."

Hoshimi was eyeing the newest members. She couldn't look at Kurama.

"Hmph, it looks like you are coddling then protecting," Yusuke sneered. "Are you sure you asked or did you make her."

Hotaka was about to tell him off when Hoshimi peered at Yusuke. "Yusuke, he's the only family I have left and it's been years since I have seen him. Please have more respect and understanding"

Yusuke felt guilty about his taunting. "The Hoshimi I know would be outgoing and joyful, your meek and timid with your brother. It's not right."

"A lot has happened since we've been apart," Hoshimi stared at her brother. "Human emotions rub off too easily."

"That is a lie!" Yusuke fumed. "Stop hiding behind him!"

Hoshimi stepped out and forward. She clamped down his mouth. "Yusuke! Is that anyway to treat a friend and an ally?! I want to show my brother a good time and you're ruining it! The first rule is still in place. Trust us!" She removed her hand.

"Alright, but you're too suspicious," Yusuke crossed his arms. "You got the psychics involved."

"That wasn't us," she glanced at Kurama. "We'll enjoy the rest of our evening before heading back. You can follow us, but it will be boring." She hooked arms with her brother to escort him away.

"Kaname, what was it that you found out?" Kurama asked as he watched the two disappear from his sight.

"He was at a host club wanting to buy humans, even willing to sell her, but if they are demons, then they must have swindled them." Kaname watched with him. "I followed them to a demon portal with human trafficking to the demons. You want me to put a target on them?"

"No," Hiei opened his eyes. "They'll sense it. Plus, you won't even be able to target Hoshimi when she is untraceable."

"Yusuke and Hiei, go back to the Demon World," Kurama ordered them. "Yusuke, keep an eye on the two. Hiei, use your Jagan to find the humans in Demon World. Get Mukuro and the others to help. I'll stay on this side with these guys."

Hotaka and Hoshimi made it back to the portal. They headed back to the castle. Hotaka met up with his friends to discuss their findings. Hoshimi was getting herself ready for another mission. Yusuke watched from the shadows with Toya and Jin. Mukuro, Hiei, and Yomi tried to find the humans that were being brought into the Demon world.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurama asked Kaname where the portal was at as well as the host club. He instructed the psychics to keep a low profile and not to get involved. He requested them to send a message to Koenma. Kurama was going to learn more from these humans were trafficking others. He headed to the host club that mingled with demons and humans. He headed in one night. A bartender with glasses specially made for seeing fox demons in their disguises, spotted him. He gave a cue to the henchman to herd Kurama to a dark hallway. Kurama suspected something was up but he fell for their trap. Demons came behind him and sedated him from causing any harm. It was a routine they had down. Kurama stood no chance. They bound him and gagged him. The demons took Kurama to the portal at the industrial building. He was pushed through. On the other side were demons waiting for humans.

"Huh? Oh, look what we have here," a demon spotted the unconscious body of Kurama. "A disguised fox demon. Bring him to the Master." He shifted his glasses. "Wait!" He also had the same type of glasses. He headed over to the wall of portraits. He sifted through the faces and glancing back and forth between them and Kurama. "Let the Master know we have a special one here. Place him in a terrarium, we don't want him to escape." The other demons nodded before dragging Kurama off.

Kurama was placed in a cylinder tube before it was locked. The Master was called. He was a muscular demon with a golden body and teal markings. His eyes were purple and his long curls of hair was also teal. He was like Sahar. The Master viewed the Kurama's body.

"This is the latest one?" The Master inquired.

"Yes, they say it's the great thief Kurama," one of the servants explained. "However, we found out that his body is human and his soul has fused to it. Looking through the database from the demons in Gandara City, if you provoke him, his fox side comes out." The servant had a tablet in his hand.

"Such an interesting case," the Master pondered. "How many tails does he have?"

"Just one!" The servant was perplexed. "But he's an S class. Shouldn't he have more?"

"Let's wake him up or should you just open your eyes already, Kurama," the Master called him out. Kurama opened his eyes as he had been listening to their conversation. "How unlucky is it for the great thief to be caught or was that your intention. Remove his gag."

The gag was removed. "Either way you captured me."

The Master laughed. "You live up to your reputation. Put a collar on him. I'll show you around since you're never going to leave this place." The collar was placed on his neck. Kurama felt the constricting of his powers. The unbound him and brought him out of the terrarium. "Follow." The collar moved Kurama to follow the Master as he walked out the room.

"Are you sure this isn't a mistake?" Kurama kept calm. "Showing me my escape routes."

"No one has ever escaped from here," the Master was confident. "Not even you can escape from here. And if you try, it would be amusing." The Master led him to a balcony that showed an army stretching for miles.

"This army will be easy to spot," Kurama jabbed.

"It hasn't, we're underground," the Master smirked. "I've been building this army for a long time now. No one has ever come across us."

"With these many demons, surely the others know they are missing," Kurama saw that it was a giant cavern they were in.

"No, these are families, several lineages bred to fight," the Master explained. "You must wonder how these demons can have so many offspring. That's thanks to demons like you. This way." He led him from the balcony to a long corridor. A familiar scent wafted around his nose. He was led to a window that showed several cells of young kits with their mothers. "The tails from a nine tail bring about abundant progeny," he explained. He kept walking with Kurama being tugged along with the collar. Kurama could not take his eyes off the families. They ended up back near the terrarium. "You may believe that your fine since you have just one tail." Kurama froze on the spot. The Master headed to his back. "You're wrong." He punched Kurama in different chakra points. He gasped out in pain as he couldn't dodge the power of those hits. He felt his body reacting. He could feel two more tails. "Three tailed fox, huh, I at least thought you would have more. That doesn't matter, soon you will be a nine-tail." He beckoned servants to come.

They took him back into the terrarium and hooked him up to different tubes that were inserted into his body's vitals. The Master placed his hand on Kurama's head making him change into his demon fox form. The three tails drooped behind him.

"You're my new prized possession, Kurama, enjoy the perks," he sneered as Kurama's cylinder tube was slowly moved down into another area. He glared at the demon who did this to him.

Kurama could see that he was next to other foxes with the same type of treatment. They opened their eyes to see who the pitiful fox who got captured. The faint glow from the terrariums let them see each other.

"Who are you?" A male with eight tales questioned.

"Kurama," he tried to break free.

"It's no use," a female beside him with seven tails warned him. "Those who do try to escape are stripped of their tails and life, that's if they can escape. It's impossible."

"Besides you're his pride possession, there are more watchful eyes on you," the male with eight tails added.

"Kurama? Oh," a five-tail fox seemed surprised but then started to cry. "We're doomed! We will never escape this torture!" He started to wail. "The great thief who is a mastermind of breaking locks has been captured. There is no hope at all!"

"My reputation is still remarkable," Kurama sneered. "Nothing is impossible. This Master has too much arrogance, we're foxes we know every trick in the book." He laughed. "We wrote the book."

"Don't drain your strength," the seven-tailed female sighed. "You're his new stud."

This stopped Kurama before he let out a menacing laugh. "Stud? There's only one fox that's going to be my dam if he wants me to sire. She's an aloof vixen that needs devouring." His lips curled up thinking about her. The others looked to him with curiosity. They wished they had the same outlook but it was hopeless dreams. "She'll show up and then the fun will begin."

"Don't give yourself hopeless dreams," the seven-tailed fox warned. "Besides you're a pure Yako, he'll want you to sire every dam he has. There are many other rooms like this. I'm a Zenko, he doesn't care much for us only to breed with Yakos to have strong offspring."

"Hmph, good foxes, bad foxes," Kurama smirked. "He gives us energy; is he not afraid about us biting his hands?"

"I guess you haven't been shown the trophy room." The five-tailed fox was surprised. Fervent whispers filled up the enclosed room. "You're this haughty because you don't know what he can do."

"Trophy room?" Kurama didn't like the sound of that.

"He used to slaughter families to clans of us foxes," the eight tailed explained. "The first to be slaughtered were the family from a powerful Yako and a powerful Zenko. Their children had nine tails each when they were born. The Zenko who protected his territory was the first to die next was his wife and then his children. These tails were the first to bring hundreds of demons into his army. He kept slaughtering more after that. He then figured out that if we were alive still, we could double the amount of demons into his army. He breeds us to help fuel his army."

"And the humans?" Kurama didn't care about the backstory but one part did strike him as familiar.

"Food for his army," one was perplexed as he asked that question. "Demons eat humans."

"Not anymore," Kurama explained. "We have a tournament to battle it out to rule as the king of all demon world. This is the second king and he still has the first rule in place, no harm shall come to humans." He heard the whispers. "He's building a rival army. This Master is breaking rule number one." This got the foxes in a frenzy. They may just be saved.

A week later, Koenma was at his desk going through file after file. Stacks of them took up every space in his office. They stood so high that no one could find him. Yusuke had been called by Koenma for an urgent meeting.

"You called, Koenma?" Yusuke saw the piles of files. "Koenma?" He called out. He leaned over a stack to see him flipping through files.

"Yusuke!" Koenma let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! Is Kurama with you?"

"No, he was in the human world," Yusuke started to get a bad feeling.

"Yu Kaito informed me that Kurama hasn't checked for a while," Koenma relayed the message. "We thought he finally joined up with the rest of you."

"No! He ordered us to go back and he was going to stay," Yusuke started to get hasty. "He was going to further investigate."

"If he's not with you then that could mean he got caught," Koenma rubbed his forehead. "This isn't good."

"I know what you mean," Yusuke clenched his fists. "I'll go right away."

"WAIT!" Koenma yelled at him before he headed out. "While you are looking for Kurama, he could be on the same cases as we are, hopefully," Koenma looked at all of papers. "All these files are missing people. I need you to find out what's going on and quickly before things get out of proportion."

"Alright, I'll find out what I can about Kurama and these missing people," Yusuke planned. He headed back to the human world. He met up with Yu Kaito and the rest.

"Kurama didn't go back to you?" Yu Kaito didn't like the sound of this. "We thought he left back to the demon world after he did his investigating."

"He was trying to find the people who were sold off to demons," Mitaria looked down.

"More humans are missing," Kaname spoke up. "I've seen that girl again, she frequents the portal."

"Hoshimi," Yusuke tried to see how they were connected.

"She didn't lure him into a trap, did she?" Tsukihito Amanuma.

"She wouldn't," Yu Kaito defended her. The others stared at him. "We both know, Yusuke, Isae would not harm Kurama and she would not anything to harm him."

"Hmph, that was before her brother came back into her life," Yusuke doubted her a bit.

"Don't doubt her Yusuke," Yu Kaito urged.

"Alright," Yusuke nodded. "I'll have a talk with them, if they know nothing about Kurama, we're going to search that host club top to bottom."

Yusuke headed back to the demon world. He informed Hiei. Hiei followed him into the castle at night. Hiei used his Jagan to find where Hotaka was at. They came to the observatory where giant plants were growing.

"Where is he?" Yusuke looked around.

"Talk louder and everyone will find us," Hiei looked around. He examined the plants in front of him. They were familiar plants but he never seen them this size.

"You're trespassing," Naozumi came from the shadows of the plants.

"So, you work here as well," Yusuke crossed his arms.

"Hoshimi is our family," Naozumi stood his ground. "We are here to help her."

"Do you support Hotaka?" Yusuke asked the question.

"I support his idea of a brighter future for us demons," Naozumi kept his stance. "Hoshimi wouldn't support him if she didn't feel it was right."

"Everyone keeps saying that!" Yusuke started to get heated. "But all I see from his side are missing humans, an army he is building, and nothing concrete! It's stacking up against him and I'm ready to knock him down."

The plant above them started to move. The giant closed bud started to open. Golden pollen started to rain down on them. The group jumped back. Hotaka was covered in pollen. They had woken him up from slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

"Naozumi," Hotaka called.

"I apologize, we didn't mean to disturb your slumber," Naozumi apologized.

"I don't, get down here so we can talk!" Yusuke almost yelled. Naozumi clapped down on his mouth.

"We are terribly sorry," Naozumi bowed.

"We have some questions," Hiei didn't even look at him.

Hotaka jumped down to speak with them. "Let's talk somewhere else."

"We want answers now!" Yusuke raised his voice again. Hotaka grabbed a fruit from the plant and shoved into Yusuke's mouth. Yusuke mumbled before taking a bite. It was a tasty fruit. He kept eating.

"He doesn't speak for all of us," Hiei spoke up. "Those are Starlight Coakums, but I've never seen them this size."

"They only get this size with some help," Naozumi explained.

Yusuke ate all the fruit, he felt energy coursing through him. He felt stronger. "Wow, what happened?" The markings of his demon heritage started to show.

"You're using your powers to grow these plants," Hiei smirked. "I use to eat these plants whenever I came across them to help build my strength. They were so rare and hard to come by."

"Yes, but under the cultivation and proper care, we have abundant," Naozumi looked to the plants.

"These plants will help all of you get stronger and stay that way," Hotaka put the pollen in one pile.

"You're not using humans?" Yusuke asked the obvious.

"Harm humans?" Hotaka raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that going against rule number one? Why do that when there are alternatives, plus we haven't established a way to eat humans that is agreed upon with the two other worlds."

"Then why were you trying to sell Hoshimi for humans?" Yusuke was trying to sort this out.

"You are creating an army, but you're going against whoever is taking those humans," Hiei guessed.

"Yes, it's not just for revenge but for the sake of all of demon world, and possibly the rest of the worlds," Hotaka gave in. "I'm after those who killed my family and slaughtered the rest of my kind. Have you noticed how few foxes there are? We aren't ascending."

"Ascending?" Yusuke asked.

"When a fox gets nine tails, we can then ascend to become gods," Hotaka explained. "Allowing us to enter heaven freely. Koenma can access heaven freely now but I doubt he has looked to see if there were any foxes. We're dwindling."

"Then you were not involved with Kurama going missing," Hiei knew he didn't.

"He's missing?" Hotaka blinked. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"He was following your contacts," Yusuke informed him. "That was about a week ago."

"What contacts?" Hotaka narrowed his eyes. "The host club in the human world?" Yusuke nodded. "This isn't good."

"Tell us about it," Yusuke scoffed.

"I can't do anything now," Hotaka thought about it. "It will jeopardize all the work that has been leading up until now."

"You know where he is, we can rescue him, tell us where he is," Hiei didn't care what Hotaka could do. They could do it themselves.

"I can't allow that," Hotaka stood his ground.

"You know what kind of danger he is in," Yusuke huffed. "Let us save our friend."

"If you go now, our army will not be ready to fight against him," Hotaka argued. "We will lose this battle. I did not spend all my time waiting for you to do what you think is necessary."

"Maybe if you would have ascended you might have a chance," Yusuke sneered.

"That was a possibility," Hotaka did think of that route. "I was going to attack whoever won out of the Three Kings and then create my army there, but if I ascended I wouldn't be able to rule over the demons. Its thanks to you, Yusuke, that made my vision possible. However, I am not letting some hot-headed youth who doesn't think about the consequences from his actions destroy everything."

"Damn you!" Yusuke yelled.

"If you yell anymore," Hotaka started to growl.

"Too late," Naozumi sighed in defeat. The group could hear another bud opening. "She's awake." Hotaka sighed along with him.

"Mmm," Hoshimi stretched while the pollen drifted off her. "Brother, what is the commotion? Is it morning already? The wicked never get any rest, one mission after another." She looked down to see the group. "Oh? Yusuke and Hiei, what are you doing here?" The two were silent. "Something must be going on or else you two would never want to meet with my brother." No one answered her. She jumped from the bud to land next to Naozumi. She shook off her pollen into a pile as well. "Brother?" He couldn't meet her gaze. Hoshimi walked to Hiei. "Tell me everything."

He smirked. "Kurama's missing, possibly taken by the enemy your brother is fighting against."

Her tails fluttered straight up. Her ears twitched. Fog rolled off her as her eyes narrowed. This perked everyone's interest. "When did he get taken?"

"A week ago," Hiei saw the hostility in her eyes. He was amused.

"I'm headed off," Hoshimi turned to walk away. "Prepare and watch for my signal, brother."

Naozumi hung his head. "I didn't want her to leave just yet."

"Huh?" Yusuke looked between them. "You let her go, but not us!?"

"Let her handle it," Hotaka looked to Yusuke. "Now that she knows, she is moving up her mission. We have to move up our schedule." He let out a sigh. "Naozumi, get Hitoro and Sora to help you harvest. Yusuke, Hiei, come with me. I'll let you know my battle plans."

Hoshimi headed back to the human world. She hid herself to get to the portal. There was another batch of humans being tossed in. She changed into the child demon form and headed in with them. Hoshimi hid behind some rocks as the demons sorted the humans and took them away. She spied the wall of portraits. When the demons turned their backs to her, she read all the names of the foxes. They were famous and infamous. Kurama was near the top. The two top were her and her brother. She gulped before rushing away to scope out the hideout. She saw the army from a balcony. Hoshimi could smell the rotting flesh of humans. It disgusted her. She headed away, stumbling upon a room of white. Her eyes widened in surprise before they became brimmed with tears. The nostalgic scent of home and familiarity blurred her vision. This was the trophy room of the Master; the tails of her family were hung by a string like fancy streamers around the room. She wiped her tears on her sleeves before seeing an elaborate throne made up from eighteen tails. She stumbled to the chair. This scent that wafted from it was that of her parents. There were other scents that she did not know but she knew they were foxes as well.

Hoshimi ran from the room, she didn't care where. She heard footsteps. Hoshimi had to hide. She searched for a place before finding a secret door. She ducked inside the room to land on a slanted glass. There she cried in a huddle position. Her soft sobs echoing the room.

"Who is crying?" The five-tailed fox woke up.

"I thought it was you," the seven-tailed fox answered.

"We have a visitor," the eight-tailed fox spoke to wake the rest. They were intrigued.

"Stop getting my glass dirty," Kurama didn't even open his eyes. "Go cry somewhere else." She still sobbed. "Your family must be worried, head back to them before something bad happens." This made Hoshimi cry even more. "You're lucky that I can't escape for the moment." He opened his eyes to see who it was. He saw the curled ball of a familiar demon child. His sinister sneer turned to comforting smirk. He used his strength to move one arm to stroke the glass that was near her head. "You stumbled upon the trophy room."

Whispers amongst the other foxes drowned out her sobs. She stopped to take in her surroundings.

"Are you one of the offspring from the army?" The eight-tailed asked.

Hoshimi shook her head. She saw the tubes hooked into them. They were in interesting devices.

"Then what are you doing here child?" The five-tailed spoke next. "Leave while you can."

"Send for help child," another fox exclaimed.

"You'll end up dead if you stay," another warned.

"Leave while you still can!" The seven-tailed started to tear up.

"Unlock us!" The eight-tailed pleaded.

"Quiet!" Kurama growled. The voices ceased. Hoshimi knew that voice. Her hair stood on end. She straightened her back. Kurama tilted his head to the side. "You're still afraid of me." He let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry I can't be in my human form. It must be more pleasing."

"It is not!" Hoshimi turned around with fury. She was met with the hardened gaze. She gulped.

"You sure?" Kurama smirked. "Now, why is the little child here instead of being safely hidden away in her castle?"

"You had to go snooping around," Hoshimi crossed her arms. She saw that he had two more tails. "What happened?"

"I guess I had more tails," Kurama chuckled. "Come to rescue me?"

"I should just leave you here, you got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out," Hoshimi looked away. "This time you can't hide yourself in a human body."

"You hid yourself in a human?" The eight-tailed fox asked. "I thought you were more skilled. We were surprised that you only gained two more tails."

"Well, you made a faulty vault," Kurama closed his eyes waiting for her to take the bait. "I got injured and had to keep my soul safe."

"I did not!" Hoshimi stuck out her tongue. "They ruined my vault. That's why you got caught."

"And I guess you don't feel guilty anymore?" Kurama let out a sigh. "And it was fun to tease you."

"I'm sorry that you got caught," Hoshimi's voice was almost faint as she touched the glass with her hand.

"Hmph," Kurama gazed at her. "Don't be. It's my own fault. I guess I'm not that great of a thief. I can't even escape from here."

"Vault?" The seven-tailed blinked. "You mean Hoshimi, the great fox locksmith, Hoshimi? You were caught by her vault."

"That mean's, you're Hoshimi in disguise," the eight-tailed was in awe. Hoshimi looked to them and nodded.

"Don't transform," Kurama warned. "Besides, it's not a true Hoshimi vault if it can be broken into."

"Are you here to save us?" They all asked.

"Yes," Hoshimi stared at all of them. "I'm here to save everyone." She glanced at Kurama before looking back to the rest. "There are more of you in this type of device aren't there. How many more?"

"Hundreds," the eight-tailed fox answered her first. "Maybe thousands. Kits stay with their mothers until they can transform into a biped form. They get separated and trained from older foxes. The mothers get rest in the terrariums. Once you receive your ninth tail, you get selected to become a breeding pair, the mother stays with her kits, while us males train and fight against one another. We get to rest after finding out our rank. We aren't allowed to ascend."

Hoshimi was thinking. "No more killings?"

"No, we can double his progeny while living," he explained.

"You're all in a mechanism that connects to one another," Hoshimi was analyzing the machinery. "I'll need to scope out the rest of this place before creating a plan to get all of you at of here." There were footsteps coming. Hoshimi threw a seed into the ground. It grew into a plant in seconds. A flower bud opened. Hoshimi jumped into the flower bud. It closed around her before sinking into the ground as if it never was there. The group watched her leave before focusing their attention on the secret door.


	21. Chapter 21

Kurama was the first to be selected. His chakras were hit again, he gained another tail. He was shifted into the next area, for the next fox to get its next tail as well. They were all back in and the door was closed. The flower came budding up from the ground again. It opened for Hoshimi.

"More tails," Hoshimi gathered. "You don't get to align your chakras, they do it for you with such force." Hoshimi inspected the tubes that was connected to the terrariums. She sniffed the pipelines. "Some sort of concoction that strengthens you, but it's not a fast growth. Hmmm." She started to leave the secret room.

They watched her leave. Hoshimi followed the pipelines. She reached a room that had vats of the mysterious liquid. It had several pipelines branching off to different routes. Hoshimi observed the room, watching the ingredients mixing together, change in workers, and such.

Hotaka had gathered his generals to his army. He informed his generals of everything that was going on. There was a map that had all of demon world on it. Yusuke brought Chu and the gang. Hiei brought Mukuro, Yomi, and Shura.

"We don't have any definite answers on where he is but we have it down to certain areas," Hotaka pointed out to the flags pinned on the map. "We use to have immediate information until he disappeared. My scouts relayed back to us that he is planning on forcing demon world to be under his control. He was going to strike once he hit a certain number of soldiers as well as their training. He was a fourth of the way there when we were trailing him. Who knows if he is sticking with timeline or doubling his soldiers."

"There are always those who want to take over demon world, what makes him so special?" Mukuro asked with arms crossed.

"Demon world flourishes on being ourselves, like any other world," Hotaka explained. "Just more savage and ruthless, only the strong shall survive, but his world is mass genocide until everyone obeys his reign. He will have the army to start it, plenty of incentives to get both the weak and the strong on his side, and our beautiful flourishing world of different terrains will be just one and we will all have slave collars."

"You're building an army to rival but you don't know when or where he will strike," Yusuke surveyed the map. "And if he has all S class soldiers, how are the rag tag group of us going to defeat him? I mean those fruits helped but is it enough?"

"Hmph," one of Hotaka's friends scoffed. "Is it enough? Its more than enough. You think we just have the group of you here being trained? We have groups all over being trained. This is just the elite soldiers squadron. Those plants were bred to have a bountiful harvest. They are being harvested and distributed as we speak. We only lack time and date. We will be a force that can take him down."

"When will we get that information?" Hiei spoke nonchalant.

"Hoshimi will relay the information once she is established," Hotaka informed them.

"The little Sheila is with the enemy?" Chu gasped. "You better hope nothing happens to her." The rest of the group thought the same.

"I have enough anxiety as it is with her risking her life to get us this information," Hotaka flustered. "Her finding the portal was a headache in of itself, but she's the only one who can perform this task without getting caught. There will be a chain of events leading up to the first battle. It may be weeks to months until she sends her first message."

The group asked questions. Hotaka and his friends answered as much as they could. Hotaka discussed battle plans if the enemy was at certain places. Plans were discarded or reformed to get the best result. It was hard forming plans without knowing all the information. The group kept training while taking the fruit as supplements. Their strength kept rising. Hoshimi kept in her small child demon form incase she got caught it was a worthy disguise. She would gather information, readjust the mechanisms that would open all the cages.

Hoshimi placed the fruit she grew into the vats. These vats also went to the four areas where the foxes were being held at. She wanted them to get their strength. Hoshimi created a self-feeding system that allowed the fruit be dumped into the vat every day. The next goal was to figure out where she was. She walked through the tunnels, caverns, and gorges. It was still dark and bleak with plants and fires as light sources. She headed into a tunnel that seemed to head upwards. Hoshimi kept going until she came across a teal and purple seal. It must have been the Master's. Hoshimi grabbed a seed out of her pocket to plant it next to the seal. Vines grew to replicate the seal. It then pushed the boulders away to let her view the scenery outside. She had to blind her eyes with the view of the natural light spilling in. She took in what she could before making the vines bring the rocks back into their original spot. She touched the vines, it withered away into ash.

There were footsteps approaching her direction. She escaped past them to the secret door leading to the foxes. She rested on Kurama's glass. It had been an endearing few days.

"If they catch you, it will be trouble," Kurama chided as he was trying to get rest. Hoshimi jumped off the glass onto the ground. The flower that hid her, grew again. She hopped in it, the petals closing around her. It sunk back into the ground. "I'm the only one who gets to catch you." He stared at the spot she was at. The rest of the foxes shivered at his threat.

A plant, that was like the one Hoshimi was hiding in, was glowing. Sora spotted the glowing flower. He ran to Hotaka, who was with Yusuke and Hiei. Hotaka ran past him and headed to the flower. The three followed him.

"Brother?" The plant glowed. "Brother?" Hoshimi's voice came from the plant.

"I'm here Hoshimi!" He touched the plant. The bud bloomed allowing them to see glowing pollen swirling around.

"I've found the hideout," Hoshimi spoke as the pollen formed a three-dimensional image. "I've started the chain of events."

"You haven't met him yet," Hotaka clarified.

"No," Hoshimi hesitated.

"Have you found Kurama?" Yusuke butted in.

"Yes," Hoshimi spoke with a smile. Hiei was relieved. "It's worse than we imagined." Her voice went somber. "I'll need more time." The petals reformed a bud.

"More time?" Yusuke looked to Hotaka. "The surprise attack has a better advantage."

"A surprise attack may be sound but she was hesitant," Hiei stopped Yusuke. "Kurama is in a place he can't escape."

"So much for him being so smart," Yusuke growled. "If he keeps this up, his antics are going to be the same as mine."

Hiei opened his eyes. "You would have created a mess if you got caught, then again it would be easier. You have too much angst. Maybe you need to see Keiko." He smirked at the end.

Yusuke blushed. "WHAT?"

"Keep us informed," Hiei started to walk away.

"Hey!" Yusuke stared at Hotaka who was giving him a curious look. Yusuke trotted after Hiei. Hotaka just chuckled.

Hiei and Yusuke split up after leaving the castle. Hiei headed over to the insect vehicle Mukuro lived in. He walked into her chamber. She was lounging on her bed. Her eyes closed. "Did she find him?" She asked.

"Yes, he's hidden in an area none of us would have found, not even my Jagan would see it," he leaned against the wall.

"Do we have a date when to attack?" Her eyes flashed.

"Who knows?" Hiei smirked. "Soon I hope. The fruit is giving me more power which allows me to have more control over the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. I'm itching to use it."

"Impatient," she glanced at him.

He took her hint by opening his eyes while heading over to her. "I told Yusuke the same thing. I suggested him to find Keiko."

"You should take your own advice," Mukuro winked. Hiei scoffed. His lips pressed unto hers with force. Hiei climbed on top of her continuing their intimacy.

Yusuke headed back to the houses holding the other elite soldiers.

"Yusuke!" Jin's ears fidgeted. He was floating in the air with is feet crossed.

"Anything new?" Toya was about to eat the fruit that had been harvested.

"We're getting close," Yusuke didn't want to give out information just yet. "Hoshimi successfully infiltrated the enemy and found Kurama."

"She's okay, right?" Shishi was perched on Suzuki's shoulder.

Yusuke nodded. "She didn't give any further information but so far she is okay."

"This is getting messed up," Rinku sighed. "Our world is now going to become a battle ground. I want to go back to the island."

Chu rubbed his head. "Yeah same 'ere!"

The group rested in the house trying to cheer each other up since they were miserable about the waiting period.

"Hey Yusuke," Suzuki was sitting at the table. "I hear you have a bet amongst the four of you." The others were interested in what kind of bet it was.

"Who did you hear the bet from?" Yusuke brushed it off as he grabbed for a drink.

Suzuki and Shishi looked at one another before he continued. "About who makes peace with the enemy first, wins."

Yusuke spewed out his drink. The others had to retract and wipe themselves off. Yusuke flinched. "I know it sounds bad but it's-it's really about making sure we don't end up losers in reality." Yusuke tried lie. It somehow passed. The others agreed. He let out a small sigh.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey," a soft voice threatened. "Look how comfortable you are sleeping upon my glass." Kurama watched the slow breathing rhythm of the demon child curled upon the glass. "You're not worried that I will break through." He used his strength to move one arm. His finger nails tapping against the glass. "How trustworthy."

"Stop harassing her," the nine-tailed murmured. "She's going to be our savior."

"Hmph," Kurama glanced at him. All their ears twitched to the sound of someone coming.

"Wake her up!" The eight-tail gasped out as she woke up. Others started to wake up with distress.

"Hoshimi, Kurama is going to get you," Kurama whispered. She jolted awake. "Hide. Now." He growled. She glanced back at him before jumping into the blooming flower that hid her. He let out an inner relief as light shined in from above. The soldiers hit against his chakras, instead of growing another tail, he grew two. Those that had seven tails and up grew into nine and were ready for breeding. Kurama watched the terrariums leave.

"You're going to have new friends," the demon chuckled.

New terrariums were moved into the room. Kurama observed all of them. They were mostly young ones with only one tail. He knew the flower was growing again. He observed the other foxes as this happened. They were in awe as the demon child stretched.

"What's a child doing here?" One of them eyed her. "Hey child, aren't you lost?"

"Hm?" She looked around. "New ones? Did the others go for breeding?" She eyed Kurama. He nodded to her. "I'll be back." She scurried up the terrarium to go through the secret door. Kurama watched her leave.

Hoshimi scurried away to keep working on the mechanism that would unleash all the foxes from their containment areas. It was a complicated mechanism. There were a lot of adjustments to make as the more things she learned about the place. She headed started to head back when more humans caught her eye. She started to follow them until a striking demon caught her eye. A golden bodied demon with purple eyes and teal markings. His long purple hair framed as a handsome male.

He spotted her since she was pausing behind a corridor. He headed towards her. "What a cute little child." His eyes flashed. "What is a child doing here?" Hoshimi could not move out of fear. He picked her up. "Your growth is stunted as well."

"Wh-where are you taking me?" She stammered out, realizing what was happening.

"I'm taking you with me," he cooed. He stroked her head. "It's been ages since I've seen a different type of demon."

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Hoshimi gripped onto him.

"No, I would not dare," he took her to his chambers.

"Where am I?" She looked around. "I was adopted by humans and ended up through a portal again. Am I back in Demon World?"

"Yes, yes you are," he set her down on a sofa. "What is your name little one?"

"Umeko," Hoshimi blinked as if it was obvious.

"Such a pretty name," the golden demon spoke.

"What's yours?" Hoshimi watched him retrieve some items.

"Tatsuo," he replied.

"Are you hiding?" She watched him set down some clothes and a few books. "Are those for me?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Now about your condition." He lifted her chin up. "Would you like to be older?"

"Is there a way?" Hoshimi was perplexed.

"If you earn it, you may become older," he let go and headed out.

"Where you going?" Hoshimi perked up.

"If you earn it, you may get to know," he gave her a wink before leaving.

Hoshimi read through the books as he left. She waited until he was gone before searching around his room. It had a few clues but nothing concrete. She waited for him to come back. He brought back food for her.

"What's this?" Hoshimi sniffed it.

"You ask so many questions," he sat down next to her.

"I'm a child, of course I ask," Hoshimi gave him an incredulous look. "Is this human?" He nodded. Hoshimi pushed it away and stick out her tongue. "I don't eat human."

"Why not?" Tatsuo pushed it back. "It will make you stronger."

"We're not allowed to eat humans anymore," Hoshimi pushed it again.

Tatsuo tilted his head to the side. "Why are you not allowed to eat humans?"

"The King said so," Hoshimi was taken aback.

"What King?" Tatsuo narrowed his eyes.

"Is that why you're hiding?" Hoshimi pushed it away. Tatsuo grabbed it.

"Tell me more about this King," Tatsuo almost ordered as he placed the food in front of her. Displaying that it wasn't going to move anymore.

"He rules over Demon world," Hoshimi turned up her nose to it.

"I thought there were three kings," Tatsuo was leading her on.

"Yeah but something happened and they had a tournament," Hoshimi glanced at the other food. "All demons could fight to become king. The first rule for the king was 'no harm is to come to humans.' I can't eat humans, we caused harm to them."

"Hmph," he smirked. "You didn't harm them, you can eat it. You didn't break the rule."

Hoshimi thought about. "Okay." She started to eat the food keeping her disgust hidden.

"Good," Tatsuo was amused. "I'll let you in on something." Hoshimi kept eating. "I am not hiding from this King but soon I will be the new King. Since I have been here for a long time, would you know any names of demons that are still alive?" Hoshimi shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind. Eat up."

Tatsuo gave her a smile before leaving. Hoshimi waited a good while until he was gone. She hurried out to the secret room. Hoshimi tried to make herself vomit. She didn't want to eat those innocent humans. She vomited everything up. Hoshimi heard footsteps. She scuttled into the secret room while wiping her mouth.

The foxes watched her come in. She seemed in a hurry. Kurama sensed that something was not right. She didn't even hesitate jumping into her flower. There were whispers of uncertainty.

"Brother," Hoshimi almost yelled. "Brother!"

"Hoshimi, I'm here," Hotaka sensed her urgency. "What is it?"

"I met him," Hoshimi blurted it out. "He's using humans as fodder. He wants to become King of Demon World."

"Hoshimi we know that is his plan," Hotaka tried to calm her down.

"Get Sahar!" Hoshimi commanded. "He's like Sahar."

"Sahar?" Hotaka widened his eyes. " _That bounty hunter_?"

"Yes!" Hoshimi almost yelled. "Ask him if knew a Tatsuo. Or someone with teal markings and purple eyes and long purple hair. I need to go. He'll be waiting."

"Wait!" Hotaka clenched his fists as the flower budded back up. He yelled out commands. "Get me Sahar! Hoshimi if you get yourself in trouble, even avenging you, this world would never be the same. You are all the family I have left. Don't get hurt!" He pounded onto the table.

Hoshimi got out of the flower. She started to head back out. Her heart racing with anticipation. She had several thoughts going through her mind. She could take out Tatsuo since he started to trust her. She thought about a way to end his life without jeopardizing everything.

"Don't leave just yet," Kurama ordered.

She didn't hear him.

"Where do you think, you're going?" He growled.

She paused to stare at him. "I'm sorry," Hoshimi pleaded. She headed back to Tatsuo's room.

Tatsuo was asking his sorters about certain demons. He was surprised that they were all dead. He gave some new orders. Back in his room, he saw Umeko sleeping.

"Little one, it's time to grow up," he petted her head. He then punched her chakras. Hoshimi knew what he was doing and transformed into an older version of the demon child. "Beautiful." He grazed her cheek. "You'll have to stay here for the time being."

"Master!" One of the soldiers came into the room. "We have everything assembled to head into Spirit World."

"Good, we head there at once, I need those fiends to help me conquer the worlds," Tatsuo tied her hands together before tying it to the bed post. "I can't let you roam around just yet." He stood up. "I need their bodies to be reformed as we speak. I need men ready to track down reapers."

"We have the list of demons being reformed already," the soldier explained as the two closed the door.

Hoshimi opened her eyes. She struggled to get out of her restraints. "Koenma!" She whispered. "Spirit World!" She tugged but her strength was unable to break it. She transformed into the kid version again. It was only for a few seconds before she involuntarily transformed back into the adult version. She could get out of her restraint. Yet if she needed to use that form again, she would have to transform back in her fox form but that could not be possible with everything going on. She heard footsteps. Hoshimi transformed again putting her restraints on again. She went back to sleep. The guard watched over her from the outside. She sat up once figuring that he was not going to come in. "Kurama!" She whispered.

His ear twitched. Kurama opened his eyes but only saw the room. He narrowed his eyes. "Has a little girl came through?"

"No," one of the young males spoke. "Such an interesting girl. Is she one of the children from the army he is building?"

"I told her not to get into any trouble," Kurama curled his lip. He started to brace against his restraints.

"What are you doing?" Another looked at him.

"Hey!" Another spoke up. "Stop risking our lives for some meaningless child."

Kurama stopped. His eyes pierced every single fox in the room. The others tried to apologize to Kurama.

"Kurama?" One male scoffed as he heard the name. "The rumored so called Great Kurama, a master thief that could get into any vault. HA! Look where he is now. Caught like the rest of us. You're not so great. Your name was a legend for all of us. A hero. Yet here we are, face to face with him." Kurama ignored him. He struggled again against the restraint. "It's no use. If you're here, we're all screwed. So much for believing in someone like you."

Hoshimi was about to transform again when the guard opened the door. He was in surprise at the beautiful demon restrained in his Master's bed. "H-here is your meal." He set down the tray before leaving her again. "I-I'll be outside if you need anything."

Hoshimi stared at the food. "I got to warn them. Spirit World is in trouble. Where is Yomi when you need him?" She started to struggle again when she saw the soldier peeking into the room. "It's no use unless I give away my position."


	23. Chapter 23

Koenma was sifting through his stacks of files of missing humans until an alarm was set off.

One of the Special Defense Forces came into the room. "Koenma! Demons have crossed into the Spirit World."

"What? How did this happen?" Koenma shut his hands on the desk.

"We've been compromised," the soldier listened to his earpiece. "Demons are all over. We need to get you out of here." Koenma started to complain about how he could help until a blast from someone's powers blew a hole into the room. More S.D.F. soldiers protected Koenma as they moved him away.

Botan and Jorge were trying to get to safety when a demon grabbed Botan. "Jorge!"

"Botan!" He yelped.

"We need you Grim Reapers to get our pals," the demon spoke. A few of them grabbed Botan as she struggled to get away.

"Get Yusuke!" Botan yelled as she was dragged away. "Go to the Demon World! Get Help!"

Jorge nodded. He ran away to head off into the Demon World.

Tatsuo was surrounded by Grim Reapers and his demons. He ordered the demons to take the reapers to get the souls. Tatsuo strolled through the castle not a care in the world. The S.D.F. was forming around Koenma while the other half was fighting demons.

Tatsuo was in front of the vaults. He stared at the doors. An ogre was pulled forth by demons. "These vaults hold some prized possessions; Forlorn Hope, Orb of Baast, and the Shadow Sword."

"The Black Tape is in there as well," one of the demons mentioned.

"That would be a worthy prize," Tatsuo tried to open the vault doors. "Check on those who are getting souls. I'll get whatever it is in these vaults." They nodded. Some of the demons departed. He broke the door handle. It allowed him to enter the dark room. The door shut on him. He headed farther into the vault until he ended up back where he started. The ogre sighed in relief. Tatsuo saw his relief. "Why do you look so happy, ogre?" He was about to head back in to give it another try but the relief on the ogres' faces caused him to hesitate.

The ogre gulped. "No-no reason." The others backed away from him.

"Who made these vaults?" Tatsuo stroked the door handle that was once broken off. The ogre shook his head. "Who made them?" His eyes flashed as he gazed into the ogre's eyes.

"Hoshimi," his meek voice mustered.

" _Hoshimi?_ " He retracted. "Right hand?"

"Yes!" The demon with a tablet came forward.

"Hoshimi, why does that name sound familiar?" Tatsuo searched his memory.

"She was part of the first family you slaughtered," the demon explained. "Her brother, Hotaka, is the other that escaped your hands. We have been searching for them ever since."

"Ah, the youngest and the oldest of those two powerful nine-tails," Tatsuo stared at the vaults. "Her brother is still alive too. Two powerful foxes, alive. Get the souls we need." He moved away from the vault. "We will capture them just like we did the rest."

Demon souls were taken from Hell and were placed in bodies. These bodies were then transported back to the demon world. Tatsuo headed back with his horde following behind him. He headed straight to his room. The demon bodies were placed in terrariums as well. They were placed in secret rooms.

Jorge hurried to find Yusuke. He was picked up by some demons. He yelled out that he needed Yusuke as they picked him up. The demons took him to the castle where Yusuke was talking with Hotaka.

"Yusuke!" Jorge cried out.

"Jorge," Yusuke stopped what he was doing. "Why are you here?"

"Demons attacked Spirit World," he started to sob. "They nabbed Botan. Koenma was protected but I ran away to get you. Jorge is scared! I don't know if everything is okay since they talked about getting souls of those who were already dead."

"WHAAaT?" Yusuke yelled in surprise.

"Take us there," Hotaka ordered. He spat out more orders to his followers.

Yusuke took Hiei and Hotaka to Spirit World. The place was a buzz. S.D.F. was protecting Spirit World while the ogres were tidying up the place. The Grim Reapers were talking to Koenma about who was missing.

"Yusuke!" Koenma sighed in relief. "Huh?" Hotaka was surveying the place. "Why is he here?"

"He wanted to come," Yusuke waved it off. "Who did this?"

"I didn't mean him," Koenma crossed his arms. "I mean that scaredy-cat Jorge. You ran away while Spirit World was under attack. Some help you were."

"But Botan asked me to get Yusuke," Jorge hid behind Hotaka. "How-how is Botan?"

"You don't get to know since you couldn't protect her!" Koenma sucked on his pacifier with aggression.

Hotaka looked between the two. "Who did this?"

"A golden demon with purple eyes and hair but he had teal markings," one of the reapers explained. "He took souls of demons. He had bodies made for them."

"Tatsuo," Hotaka put a name to the demon.

"He didn't get the secrets in the vaults," one ogre explained. "Thanks to Hoshimi. Maybe we need to make the pathways to Heaven and Hell the same."

"Did any of you mention our names?" Hotaka examined their faces.

"We-we did," the ogre shivered in regret. "We mentioned Hoshimi but he forced us to! He commanded us to speak. One of his followers explained that the two of you were still alive. He had one of those tablets seen allover Demon world."

"Koenma, who did he take?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma sighed. "It's terrible. Yusuke. Just terrible. He took the souls of Rando, Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu, Suzaku, Gama, Karaso, and a few more."

Yusuke and Hiei looked to one another. Hotaka had heard some of these names. He was filled in by his followers along with Hoshimi. He knew about them and what destruction they caused. "I must get back. Koenma, if you need anything, ask and I'll send it. Demon World is not the only world in trouble I fear." Hotaka headed back to his world.

"We beat them all before," Yusuke was confident. "We can beat them all again."

"He is planning to take over all of the worlds," Hiei explained. "Starting with our world first."

"I hate to say this but we need to team up with Hotaka," Koenma rubbed his head. "Where is Hoshimi?"

"She's in the enemy's base as we speak," Hiei answered.

"She must be compromised or else she would have warned us," Yusuke thought out loud. "Where is Botan?"

"This is turning into a terrible mess," Koenma hanged his head. "Botan is with the rest of the reapers that got nabbed at the infirmary."

Back at the hidden cavern, Hoshimi heard the familiar steps of the one in charge.

"You didn't eat anything," Tatsuo sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't eat if I don't have my hands," Hoshimi stared at the tray. "It's also so far away."

"He didn't harm you, did he?" Tatsuo brushed the hair out of her face. Hoshimi shook her head. He removed her restraints. "Come." He held out his hand. Hoshimi looked at it before taking it. "I'll show you what I have been aspiring to create." He escorted her around his place. Explaining what he is wanting to do and how he was going to achieve it. Hoshimi took in all the information and asked questions when it was appropriate.

When she was alone, she snuck off to do some quick adjustments before getting back to the secret room. The young male foxes were curious and intrigued.

One whistled at her while checking her over. "Little child grew up."

Kurama eyed her with curiosity. "You have another disguise."

Hoshimi rested on the glass. "It's getting worse. They attacked Spirit World. Koenma and the others. I couldn't warn them in time. They forced reapers to get high ranking demon souls out of Hell. Our time is drawing near. I put more fruit into the vats. I need all of you stronger. Especially you."

"When is he going to attack?" Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"You only need four more tails," Hoshimi noticed. "Technically two more."

"Answer the question," Kurama he budged against the restraints. He couldn't stand the thought of Spirit World being attacked. His friends, Koenma, Botan, and Jorge, must have been hurt and frightened. He needed to escape to help them. He was also feeling guilty about how he put himself in this position.

Hoshimi lifted off the glass and headed into the flower bud. They watched it bud around her and drag her into the ground.

"Little girl is rebellious," the young male chuckled. "That would be fun to tame."

Kurama ignored him while staring at the ground, waiting for her to come back out.

"Hoshimi!" Hotaka had been waiting around the flower. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"How is the Spirit World?" Hoshimi ignored his question. "Koenma? Botan? The S.D.F.? Jorge? Everyone?"

"They're fine, they're fine" Hotaka tried to calm her down. "When is he going to attack?"

Hoshimi explained everything to him. He relayed information about how ready his army was and how close they can achieve that. They discussed the logistics for a while. They came up with a date to attack. Hotaka gave the orders to his generals. Hoshimi came out to see that they had more tails.

"When?" Kurama asked again.

"Soon," Hoshimi stretched.

"Hey, I prefer foxes but you'll do too," the one male was enticed.

Kurama stared him down. The fox tried to sink back into his glass. He gulped. The others glanced away as well.

"He remembers us," Hoshimi was faint. She walked up to the glass. "We're on his radar again."

"If anybody searched for you, they will never find you," Kurama comforted her. "You wished for that. Besides, I get to be the one who catches you."

"Hm," Hoshimi smirked. "You're equaling out."

"Equaling out?" One of the young males was confused.

"When you get your nine tails, you become benevolent," Hoshimi explained. "We gain equal footing on all emotions. Cunning and vicious are still prominent but less primary. High S Class get that way too. They gain certain human emotions and are not as blood thirsty."

"How do you know?" Another male lifted his chin.

"When you receive your second tail, you can shapeshift," Hoshimi continued. "When you gain more tails, you get more skills and can shapeshift into whomever you want. The ones who were here before you were surprised he only had one tail." She looked at him with warmth. "The story of the great Kurama was a great thief but he got caught. He had to fuse his soul to a human. That's why he should have more tails. He had human emotions already."

"Which side do you like more?" Kurama titled his head to the side. His lip curling up to show a fang.

"You know that answer," Hoshimi winked. She looked to the rest. "There will be a day when you are no longer bound by these cages. I'll need those willing to fight to help protect the kits and the mothers. The rest will fight against the army. We have a rival army to defeat Tatsuo and his horde. I have found a way out of here as well. You will discover it by vines once the chain of reactions sets in motion."

"Oh, you're on first name basis," Kurama murmured. "That's right, did he make you change?"

"I'll need you to be ready," Hoshimi ignored him.

"Again why?" The fox was hesitant.

Hoshimi transformed into her nine-tail fox form. There were gasps and one groan. She stretched and ruffled her tails. "It feels nice to be back in this form. Now, do you trust me?" She transformed back into the adult version of her demon child form.

"You had to show them," Kurama rolled his eyes.

"What is your name?" Some of the males wagged their tails.

"Hoshimi," she stood with confidence. "My brother, Hotaka, is coming." She scurried out of the secret room while Kurama gave her a dubious look.

The young males were about to say something when Kurama eyed all of them. "Don't even think about it."

"He's quick at dibbing," one muttered.

Kurama heard that. He was about to speak when the secret door opened. His glass cage was the first to leave. He faced the Master once again.


	24. Chapter 24

"I get to be the one who gives you your last tail," Tatsuo examined him. "All of you are growing at an astonishing rate, you're such a good luck charm. Now who should I breed you with?" The terrarium glass moved away. Kurama felt the fresh air around him. Tatsuo gave no warning to hit him in all his chakra points. Kurama gasped and gritted his teeth as he gained all his tails. "Such a prize-winning stud." Tatsuo was proud. "Do you have any requests? I'll let you choose the first one. A numinous Zenko or a mischievous Yako? Personally I like the Yakos better. They seem to be more playful."

"Hmph," Kurama rested his head on the cushion underneath him. "When did we become so friendly?"

"Friendly?" Tatsuo eye him before chuckling. "I guess I was being too nice. If you don't have a preference, then I'll choose."

Kurama smirked. "You don't have the one I want."

"Oh?" Tatsuo was curious. "There is someone you desire? A fox?"

"You thought there was someone else," Kurama sneered.

Just then a soldier had pushed Hoshimi into the room. "I caught her meddling around the breeding area."

Hoshimi rubbed her arm. She was still in her disguise. Tatsuo stared her down for an answer. "I-I was not meddling. You've shown me every area except there, I thought I could see it myself."

Tatsuo chuckled. He glanced at Kurama who had been eyeing them. "You do know what they do in there?"

"I'm an adult," Hoshimi crossed her arms.

"Yes, but they do adult things in there," Tatsuo stepped closer to her while he waved off his soldier. "I could teach you."

Kurama was growing a red rose while Tatsuo was talking. Once it was grown, he ripped it from the vine and used his energy to break through his restraint to fling it at Tatsuo. Tatsuo's hand blocked it from hitting him. The rose pierced through his palm. Blood was dripping onto the floor. Tatsuo and Hoshimi looked at the flower before looking at Kurama. Tatsuo's eyes flashed. He was about to harm him when he noticed Hoshimi was getting closer to the rose.

"Beautiful," she sniffed it. The fragrance wafted her nose before making her fall into deep slumber. Tatsuo caught her with his free hand.

"If I can't have fun, you can't either," Kurama winked.

"Don't think too highly of yourself," Tatsuo carried her over his shoulder. He took the rose out of his hand to crumple it up. "You may have won this time, but you won't win any other time after that."

The glass came back over Kurama. His terrarium was being taken through the secret door. The others were curious for they overheard everything.

"Is she alright?" One asked when they knew it was safe to discuss.

"She's fine," Kurama got out of the other restraint. The only bother was the pumps that were connected to him and the collar. "That rose was only a weapon. It had nothing to do with her fainting."

"She faked it?" Another asked.

"Of course, she did!" One of the males yawned. "Feisty fox like her, why would she want to be with someone who has us coopt up like this?"

"But he is powerful," another argued. "Almost handsome too."

"Her family was the first to be slaughtered," Kurama silenced them. "If anything, she's holding herself back from ripping out his throat herself."

" _Her?_ " The male laughed. "You must be joking."

"She ripped the heart of her rival in the Dark Tournament without hesitation," Kurama smirked. He was equaled out to his soul side that was fused with the human to his demon side that was cold and malicious. He was like Shuichi but he could use his demon abilities without trying to control that side. It felt nice, he felt he was back to his old self without the bloodthirst. "But I am worried that she is getting herself into deep."

"Jealous?" The male flicked an eyebrow up.

"No," Kurama closed his eyes. "I've been on her mind since I got caught thieving. That's not going to change anytime soon."

"Huh?" The others looked at one another.

"Just wait until she gets back," Kurama placed his hands behind his head. "It will be a few hours."

In the human world, Yusuke went to visit the others. His hair grew out again and he had markings all over his body. He wanted his hair to be short again but since they were drawing close to attacking he decided to rough it. He headed to Hoshimi's place only to find all the psychics there with Kuwabara and gang.

"Huh?" Yusuke jumped back as he opened the screen door. "What is everyone doing here?"

Keiko jumped up from her sitting position and hugged Yusuke. "Thank goodness you are alright!"

"Kuwabara what's going on?" He looked over to him while being strained in the hug.

"Since Spirit World got attacked, Human world hasn't been the same either," Kuwabara scratched the back of his head. "This is the safest place yet."

"Safest place? In a demon's home!" Yusuke looked at Keiko who released him from his hug. They all nodded.

"Insects from the Demon World," Yu Kaito explained. "Are flying around."

"Same ones that were attacking me and Keiko," Shizuru added. "They make people into zombies."

"Then they really did get Suzaku's soul," Yusuke blinked.

"Suzaku?!" Kuwabara stood up. "Are you saying that the guy is alive?!"

"It's not just him but the rest of the Four Saint Beasts are alive, Rando, Gama, Karasu, and who knows who else," Yusuke looked Kuwabara in the eye. "What else is happening on this side?"

Majority of them shook their heads. "People are going against demons now."

"Huh?" Yusuke saw the dread on each of their faces.

"Even those who are different," Tsukihito Amanuma pouted. "People know that there are several missing. It's even getting around that demons are kidnapping humans and none of them have returned."

"We will have this sorted out," Yusuke confirmed. "We're close to attacking the guy who is starting all of this."

"Is that why you look like you could be in a visual kei band?" Mitsunari joked.

"Huh? Yeah," Yusuke twisted one of his hair strands. "I can't cut it off yet and these markings won't go away either but Hotaka said it would get like this once I keep gaining more power."

"You're gonna look like you are in a visual kei band for the rest of your life?" Kuwabara started to chuckle.

"Yeah, and you're gonna be the blockhead who wishes he was one," Yusuke stepped up to him.

Kuwabara got into his face. "Like you can sing? I remember that you're a terrible singer." He busted up laughing again.

Shizuru hit them both upside the heads. The two rubbed the back of their heads. "Human world is now becoming afraid of demons. Demons are now fearing humans since the first rule is to not harm humans. They are more afraid of the King then the humans."

"Wait, then Yukina, you aren't going to class?" Yusuke asked. She shook her head. "Are any of you going to class or work?" The others shook their heads. "Aren't the demons fighting back?"

"The ones who would, are back in Demon world, the rest those like Yukina, who would not harm a fly," Kuwabara explained. "They're overpowered. Those who seem different are being treated the same as if they were a demon. Genki is getting worse as well." Yusuke's heart clenched. "She's hanging in there. Most of the demons went to her place to hide. They've been healing her while she protects them."

"Damn," Yusuke clenched his fist. "We're close to fighting this guy off, but Hotaka also wanted me to ask all of you and any others to fight against the demons and humans on this side that are supplying humans to the army. Kaname knows where the portal is at. Since it's bad then please be careful, and take down the those who were human trafficking." They nodded in unison. He sat down to go over the information.

Hoshimi opened her eyes to see Tatsuo sleeping next to her. She was about to reel away in horror but had to remember that she had to keep her cool. He woke up to her staring at him.

"Mmm, good morning," he eyed her. His arm reached up to her. She chided away. He let out a chuckle. "Although you are an adult, you still act innocently like a child." He got up to prepare for his morning routine. "I have something to show you," he threw down a few clothes on the bed for her "Come."

She changed into the clothes he had for her and followed him out. They headed to a room where terrariums were hooked up to the walls. In the terrariums were the demons with the stolen souls.

"Wake up new friends," Tatsuo pushed on a key pad.

The group woke up. It took them awhile to adhere to their surroundings. They were surprised to find they were in bodies like their own.

"I'll let you free to do whatever you want if it doesn't defy me," Tatsuo explained to them. "The only thing I ask in return is to kill in my name."

"We can do that," Rando clenched his fist. "Who's the babe?"

"Not yours," Tatsuo flashed his eyes. "If you can move freely enough, you can leave the terrarium. My soldiers will update you on what's going on."

Hoshimi took in all of them. They were moving about, stretching, and laughing. It sent a shiver down her spine but she had to hold it in. These were the ones Yusuke had to battle. She knew about some of them beforehand but the information from Yusuke and the gang let her know that they mostly all aligned with Tatsuo's ideals. Tatsuo had some other business and he sent Hoshimi back to his chamber. Hoshimi snuck away from Tatsuo's chambers. She headed back into the secret room. She shifted from her disguise to her true form. The plant bloomed. She touched some of the petals.

"Aren't you going to hide?" One of the males spoke with a soft voice. He didn't want to take up the others.

"No," Hoshimi blew on the pollen. It swirled up and started to glow. "Brother?" The others woke up to the soft glow in the room. " _Bro_ ther?"

"I'm here Hoshimi," his words could be heard by all the foxes in the room.

"It's time," Hoshimi was firm with her voice. "They're all awake. I am ready on my end."

"We're ready on this end," Hotaka confirmed. "You can begin. See you again soon little sister."

"I'll be waiting big brother," Hoshimi ended the call.

"What starts?" Some of the males muttered.

"We're going to be saved?"

"Finally!"


	25. Chapter 25

Hoshimi touched the pollen it glowed a different color and formed to show the blueprint of the area they were at. "We're here." She pointed out. "The escape I have planned is here." Hoshimi made the pollen move to show the route for their escape. "I will also have these plants to help show you the way. You can only find the escape if you are a fox. That's what is nice about these plants. Those who want to stay and fight, my brother's army will be attacking here, here, and here." Some asked questions. She answered them the best to her ability. She was about the head off.

"Wait?!" Some of the foxes were still hesitant.

"Hm?" She was about to climb onto Kurama's glass.

"How will the other foxes know the route?"

"Oh, these plants also showed them the way," Hoshimi flashed them a smile. They gaped at her while she headed out. "Don't worry, it will begin soon." She headed off to stop start her mechanism to unleash the chain of events.

The mechanism stopped the vats from working. The workers tried everything they could to figure out to start it again. They pushed all the buttons, turned it off and on, kicked the converter to try to get it back going again but nothing happened. They scratched their heads as they relayed this information to their superiors. The mechanism next signaled those in breeding to sniff a plant that bloomed suddenly. This plant hid the pheromones of those in heat. Next, they were to drop the plant on top of the duct system that sucked in their fragrance to stop the cycle of breeding for the army. The mechanism kept going. It allowed those who were separated from others in cages, such as the mothers and kits, kits, and males, to be all one in their groups. Their doors opened. The terrariums stopped functioning and the collars' powers of control stopped working.

Kurama was the first to rip off his collar and push open his terrarium. He pushed the secret door open and paused. "You have your freedom, you may stay and fight but I would seek freedom first." The others nodded. Once Kurama went through the secret door, others started to dart out right behind him. Numerous foxes started to follow the plants to freedom. Kurama headed to find Hoshimi.

The demons inside were in a frenzy as the vats weren't working but they were noticing empty rooms where the foxes were placed in. While this was happening, Hotaka was leading a force at one of the secret entry ways Hoshimi had found. Tatsuo had showed her the weak points unintentionally. Yusuke and gang were at another entry way. Enki and his gang were helping foxes escape while Mukuro, Yomi, and Hiei were leading another force near there. Kuwabara with the psychics were battling on the human side trying to close the portal with Koenma's guidance.

A demon ran up to Tatsuo who was contemplating battle plans. The demon paused as he did not want to interrupt the master but knew that it was urgent. The demon shuffled back and forth. "What is it?" Tatsuo kept staring at the map.

The demon gulped. "It's starting to become a disaster. Everything is out of control."

"Are our new friends causing chaos?" Tatsuo gave a faint smile.

"N-n-no," he quivered. "First the vats stopped working. The army started to fight one another since no food was coming. The vats also stopped going to the foxes. They've-they've escaped."

Tatsuo jerked his head to view him better. "Escaped?! They could not escape. No one escapes! Those collars are designed to only come off by me!"

The demon brought a collar that had been broken easily from behind his back. He gulped again.

"Who did this?" Tatsuo stared at it as if it was going to melt.

"W-we haven't found the culprit but whoever it was developed a mechanism to start these chain of events," the demon explained. "Our check system lied to us saying that everything was secure but when we looked, everyone was gone. Both breeding areas were empty and the army side can't smell anything. Our workers picked up remnants of plants."

"This was a thorough plan," Tatsuo could tell that he had been noticed. "We knew this day would come. We caught someone's attention but who's?

Another demon ran into the room. "Master! The portal has been sealed. Three entry ways we were going to use have been opened and they have started to attack us!"

"Attack back!" Tatsuo ordered. The demon turned to run out when another demon came running in. "What is it now?"

"Master-someone-stole-the-device-that-allowed-us-to-reincarnate-bodies!" The demon said in one breath.

"Why would someone want that device?" Tatsuo thought aloud. The demons looked at each other shrugging. "It doesn't matter now. Start the chain of command to attack, this will be our day to rule demon world and all words." The demons nodded before running to do their tasks. Tatsuo headed to his chambers. He wanted to make sure Umeko was safe. When he got there, he could see the bed was disheveled and items were knocked over but she was nowhere in sight. "Where could she be?"

Enki and his gang were watching the rocky crevices. There was a short rumble and rocks falling. Dust rose, those around started to cough. Then a burst of white started to flow out.

"This way!" Enki called once he saw through the dust. "We're here to rescue you fellow demons!"

Foxes of all sizes started to run towards them. Those assigned to help direct the flow of the foxes were marked at different areas to spread them out. Some of them stopped in front of Enki.

"We were told that if we saw a red demon with a big belly and two horns but had a warm fuzzy feeling about him, to give him these," one of the foxes explained. Enki stared at the in silence before realizing that those words came from Hoshimi. He nodded. They set down something mechanical and strange along with several white pelts and tails.

Kokuo pushed passed some of her comrades to see what was being lain out before them. "These aren't what I think they are, are they?" Tears started to brim her eyes. She looked at them hoping they weren't speaking the truth. Their solemn faces and bowed heads gave their answer. "Follow me! I'll show you where we can place these items for now." Kokuo swallowed her sadness and waved them to follow her.

Kuwabara was battling yakuza left and right. He covered for his sister and Botan who were helping humans escape. The other psychics were covering as well. Some demons were on that side but they were defeated easily.

Yusuke punched soldiers as he barreled into the tunnels with Chu and Suzuki. Pu flew after him. Toya froze those who tried to get up again while those around him hauled the enemies off one by one. Shishi and Jin were making their way past the soldiers to stop seal off routes to keep the enemies from spreading around them.

Hiei used his flames to make a path through the tunnel while Yomi used his heightened abilities to guide them to the main source. Mukuro fought behind Hiei with Shura as those enemies tried to escape. Hotaka's group were drilling a hole into the cavern. There was an old tunnel that use to funnel light into the cavern.

Tatsuo could not find Umeko anywhere. He ordered the reanimated demons to his throne room. They weren't impressed as this was the first time seeing such a bland throne room. Tatsuo got there only to be shocked. His throne room was empty. There were no traces of the foxes he had slaughtered.

"I take it that this isn't how it's supposed to look," Suzaki chuckled. "Who could pull the rug underneath you?"

Tatsuo ignored him. "Right hand!"

"Here Master," the demon gulped.

"Show our friends who they are up against," Tatsuo ordered.

The demon moved the tablet to show images of Yusuke and the rest. The reanimated demons gasped then started to growl.

"You want revenge," Tatsuo saw the anger brewing. "You can have it. Just help me win my wars." The nodded before leaving to spread out. Once they left, he examined the walls, there wasn't a hair left from the foxes. He sensed something from the corner of his eyes. He turned to see Umeko lounging across his throne. "Umeko!" He sensed that something wasn't right. She seemed as if she was another person. This seductive threat wasn't the innocent child he knew.

"You're throne room is bare," she looked around. "I thought you were a great conqueror. Did you lie to me?" She flashed him a smirk.

"Who are you?" His eyes narrowed.

"Now you ask that question?" Hoshimi let out a disappointed sigh. "My friends are battling their way here. Some are just looking for a good fight others, well, others are out for their own gain. Much like you."

His purple eyes flashed. Hoshimi pouted. He rose his eyebrows as it did not affect her. "You planned all of this."

"I do get some of the credit," Hoshimi shrugged her shoulders. "When you're lonely you become desperate, shouldn't have let down your guard."

Tatsuo looked down his nose. "I could say the same to you. A vixen letting a strange man carry her off into his bed."

Hoshimi narrowed her eyes. "What I do with anyone is my business, you can't shame me for acting like that."

"How did you find me?" Tatsuo took a step closer.

"It took time but it wasn't hard," Hoshimi bounced her foot in the air. "Portals in the human world have all been documented. Illegal uses of humans and portals can be sniffed out if you know where to start sniffing."

"You found me by an algorithm," Tatsuo answered. "It was inevitable that I work with the yakuza. You just had to find which one was dealing with me. Cunning."

"When you use sly dealings, you attract others just as sly if not more," Hoshimi mused. She could sense a crack in the ceiling. Hoshimi eyed him. "Have I rendered the great Master speechless?" Hoshimi shifted into her nine-tail form. "Then I hope this can render you immobile."

His eyes grew wide as he saw her true form. "I should have known."

"Should have but didn't," she sung.

Tatsuo felt calm. He gave her a smirk. "So, you caught wind that I had been enslaving your kind and come to rescue them, how noble."

"Oh, I didn't just catch wind," Hoshimi's gaze and aura dropped the temperature in the room by several degrees. Her tone almost turning into a growl. "I watched the first bloodshed you unleashed as you ripped my siblings skin off them while they were still breathing!" She rose from the throne. White smoke unfurled off her as she became more menacing. "Their screams and cries for help echo in the back of my mind not letting me forget about the monster who murdered them all! It has taken many years to repress their voices."

Tatsuo stood his ground. "Hoshimi." He muttered. "Then the other who is coming is your brother, Hotaka." He was met with silence. "If I wasn't so young and foolish, your family could have been the first to be enslaved but at the time I had thought that taking your tails was better. That was a mistake on my part. Forgive me?"

"Hmph," Hoshimi's tails fluttered. Her fingers were itching to claw out his throat. She gave him a full fledge smile baring her teeth and all. "You'll have to ask whoever it is on the other side if they can forgive you. You don't deserve my good graces."

Tatsuo brought his arm up to blast his power when a rose whip pulled it to the side. He looked to the shadows where it was coming from.

"I have been earnestly waiting to see her brilliant smile and she presents it to you," Kurama came out from the shadows. "You're not allowed to respond in that way."

"Kurama," Tatsuo pulled his arm breaking the whip. "You were in on this as well. I suspected you were."

"Actually I had some part, but I made the mistake of getting caught….again," Kurama spoke with a hint of guilt. "I would never dare to take credit I do not deserve." He glanced at Hoshimi.

The room started to shake and the ceiling started to crumble. Tatsuo stepped backwards as it started to fall around him. Kurama grabbed Hoshimi to run off to safety.

"Wait!" She tugged at his grip. "I had him!"

"Yes," Kurama gripped her hand tighter. "There were several possibilities where you would have won but a part of me could not let you face him. This was my chance to be a thief and steal a prized item." His green eyes flashed gold.

"This is not the time to be romantic," she chastised him.

"Now is not the time for that either," he pulled her closer as they got close to one of the entrances. "You played your part, we'll regroup with the rest and strike again."


	26. Chapter 26

Hiei, Mukuro, and Yomi met up with Genbu, Byakko, and Gama.

"It's good to see you again, Hiei," Gama amused. "Where's your friend Kurama?"

"Probably being saved by his damsel in distress," Hiei joked. "This time it's my turn."

The three went up against them. Genbu used his strength while fighting against Mukuro. Hiei used his flame technique to extinguish the invisible seals. Yomi was fighting against Byakko. It was daunting at first but Hiei, Mukuro, and Yomi were winning. Their strength made the battle easier.

At another side, Yusuke and the gang met up with Seiryu and the horde of soldiers. They immediately started to attack. Kurama saw Yusuke and the others he tugged Hoshimi along only to be stopped by Rando, Karasu, and Suzaku.

"Where are you taking-her? Woah, a pretty nine-tail," Rando bemused. "I thought he said you would have Umeko but I guess he fell for your tricks, didn't he?"

"It's been a while, Kurama," Karasu chuckled.

Hoshimi tried to pull away but he gripped tighter. Kurama gave them a smirk. "It has been, how was Hell?"

"Boring without you there to keep me company," Karasu shifted his weight. "Must have been lonely for you too." He glanced at Kurama's hand on Hoshimi.

At the fight, Suzuki noticed the standoff and pointed Yusuke towards it. Jin and Toya followed Yusuke as the rest kept fighting.

"Hey, if there's a party, how come no one gave me an invite?" Yusuke teased standing behind them. The three whipped around to see him. "It's good to see you're still alive, Kurama." He nodded back to Yusuke. "You wanted pay back, here I am."

"I'll gladly take it," Suzaku smiled.

"Same here," Rando nodded. The two started to fight against Yusuke. Jin and Toya helped.

Karasu looked back over to Kurama. "Shall we have a rematch?"

"I guess since you won't take no for an answer," Kurama shifted into his nine-tail form. He let go of Hoshimi. "Get to safety. If anything happens to you, I'll have to face your brother and I would rather not get on his bad side." He gave her a wink.

"I'll just make things easier on all of us," Hoshimi muttered as she walked away. She headed towards the horde of soldiers. Suzuki, Rinku, Shishi, and Chu had won against Seiryu only by killing him. He wouldn't go back alive. They were battling against the demon soldiers. Hoshimi ran into the horde going full speed before jumping straight up. She headed back down with such speed that when her fist touched the ground, the whole underground shook causing a ripple to those around. All the demon soldiers in that area were knocked out and on the ground. Those fighting paused to see Hoshimi dusting off her hands.

Kurama chuckled. He used this time to reach into Karasu's chest and pull out his heart. Karasu stared at him with wide eyes before falling to the ground. Kurama let the heart drop. "Huh? I guess it really wasn't her making it look that easy, it was that simple." He stared at his bloodied hand.

"Stop staring at your newest nail art," Yusuke defeated Suzaku in an eighth of a time it took him originally. Jin and Toya had taken down Rando without hassle. "Where's the big bad guy himself?"

"Hotaka should be after him," Kurama flicked his hand getting the blood off in one swipe.

"He has that bounty hunter with him, so things should be okay," Yusuke mentioned.

"He brought Sahar?" Hoshimi peeked her head into the group. The rest formed around them. "We should get going then. Sahar is a key piece. I want to see how this battle ends." She started to head off to the cavern.

Kurama grabbed Hoshimi from going any farther. "Oh no you don't." Hiei chuckled. "The final battle will be over there." He pointed to an open area. Tatsuo arrived on cue along with Hotaka and Sahar with the last troop behind them. "See." He gripped her hand, hinting that she could not leave.

Tatsuo stared Hotaka and Sahar down. "Your sister is alluring. If I had known earlier, she would have made great breeding stock." Hotaka's lips twitched. Sahar glanced at Yusuke's group. "After producing several kits, she would have made a great concubine or a nice robe to fit my throne room, whichever." He shrugged his shoulders. "You would make a great rug."

"No breeding for me?" Hotaka teased. "I thought you had one picked out to be my mate. Now you're going to have make me find one myself? Not a good host." His tails flickered.

"You brought one of my kind," Tatsuo examined Sahar. "I am more powerful than them. It won't work." Tatsuo threw a blast at them. It sounded as if it hit them. Dust and wind blew back. Yomi shielded them with his powers. Hotaka ran through the dust, his steps never making a sound. Hotaka flipped into the air, his tails forming into one, hitting Tatsuo with force.

Tatsuo flew back. He summersaulted into a fighting stance. "Good, it's been a while since I've met someone who can fight on par with me. Let's see if you can match my pace." Hotaka's tails pounded against the ground causing a tremor. Tatsuo wobbled but didn't lose his ground. Sahar scrambled to stay up. Tatsuo used both hands to blast Hotaka. Hotaka shielded himself with his tails. "You're going to have to do better than that." Tatsuo growled in anger. He drew in energy. A pillar of purple and teal power blasted into the sky. "An improvement." Hotaka drew in energy as well. His pillar was all white with hints of gold.

Hoshimi's tails fluttered as she closed her eyes. She breathed in trying to calm herself down. The energy surging made her want to join in. She felt Kurama's hold on her. She could feel him and the others wanting to battle it out against Tatsuo. Sahar had found his way over to them. The troop behind him also went to somewhere safer.

"Your brother is something else," Sahar stood along with them. "A messenger demanded my presence to meet the King. When I was in front of him, all he did was walk around me, nodded, and said I am supposed to accompany him to front lines. Nothing about Tatsuo being alive or you, infiltrating his lair. All one big surprise after another."

"You knew Tatsuo?" Hoshimi tried to step towards him but was held back. Her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Sahar crossed his arms. "After all that, that's your only focus." He sighed in defeat. "Yes, Tatsuo was popular in our villages, but nothing seemed to interest him as much as knowing the world around him. We all thought he died or was killed due to his sense of adventure. The only ones who took the loss were the women, some men, but mostly the elders. They thought he was going to make a great leader."

"A great leader, just didn't have a great goal," Yusuke watched the fight. "Earth had several of those, the whole world practically got involved, twice, trying to stop that kind of leader."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Hiei watched with him. Yusuke nodded. "I would ask Kurama to join in, but he has his hands busy."

"When Hotaka falters, we all go in," Yusuke's fists clenched.

"You might as well go in," Hoshimi's tails were flickering about. Her excitement was overcoming her. "Brother was close to ascension when I was born. His body is overflowing with power. A cup that is continuously being filled and no one to drink it." White smoke rolled off her, puddling around their feet. "I don't know if Tatsuo has been eating his own concoction to make the foxes grow in power but Hotaka is just playing with his meal like a cat. He'll get bored and then POUNCE! Hoshimi snapped. The others flinched away. "No more plaything." She let out a soft chuckle. Kurama clamped his fingers around her hand and slid an arm around her waist. He was not going to let his prey out of his clutches. It took him this long to nab a hold of her.

"It's useless then," Yusuke was annoyed.

"Not useless," Sahar corrected. "I'm assuming Hotaka will allow you to join in, isn't that right, Hoshimi?"

They all turned to her. She flashed them her teeth. "Brother already knew about the secret of your kind if he didn't need to ask you then. My guess is all of us are going to join in here shortly."

"What secret?" Mukuro was riled up. She wanted to keep fighting.

Tatsuo roared in anger as Hotaka was winning the battle so far. Tatsuo's eyes flashed and his markings brightened. His body pulsed creating doubles then quadruples and so forth of his image. Hotaka waited until Tatsuo was done. There were more than a dozen Tatsuo's behind him.

"The spectrum secret," Sahar furrowed his brow. "Suzaku had a similar ability but he did train with some of my kind to achieve it. It's not something we train as an offensive but rather for defensive."

"Now is our time!" Yusuke smirked. "Let's go!" He ran full head towards the battlefield. The rest followed behind him. Hotaka led the way of battling against the main one.

Kurama kept Hoshimi in his clutches as the rest fled away. She tried getting out of his grasp. "Not fair."

"I want your word that you will at least fight near me if not beside me," Kurama stared her down. His eyes flashed gold. It was more of a warning then a question.

Hoshimi clutched him. "Keep up then." His hold relaxed and she headed to the battlefield. He smirked as he transformed into his nine-tail form following behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

The fight lasted for a few days until Tatsuo was surrounded by the group with Hotaka in the middle with him.

"You've won," Tatsuo panted. "That. Round. At-least."

"All this time, I have been contemplating," Hotaka stepped closer to him. "Let you live and suffer in a jail, kill you instantly and be done with this so I can get back to ruling, make an example of you, etcetera."

"I still have enough energy to end you then your sister next," Tatsuo glanced at her. "At least the last of your lineage will be gone even if I am gone." He ran towards him with the last energy he could muster.

Hotaka had his tails facing Tatsuo, piercing his body. Tatsuo spurted out blood as he realized he had made a mistake. Hotaka let out a sigh. "Really? That was your last move? Typical. I could skin you alive just like you did to my family and the others but I think this way is just as good. Do you feel that tingling sensation?" Tatsuo did feel something tingling in the spots where he was struck. "My little sister grew them. Most painful plant around, Deciduiagymp." Tatsuo gulped. "There's a similar plant for humans but nothing compares to its demon counterpart. I wonder how it feels. Humans have said that their plant hurts so much that it can make them blind from pain and can last up to several months if not a year. The sensation can be described as being burnt with hot acid while being electrocuted. I would like to know how the demon plant feels." He took his tails out of him. Tatsuo fell to the ground. His arms catching him.

"Then how are you not feeling any pain?" Tatsuo was shaking as it spread to his whole body.

"Family secret," Hotaka flicked the blood of his tails in one swoop.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Tatsuo could feel the sensation he described but worse. At his open wounds, each tissue felt as if it was being burned individually. Usually after being burnt long enough, the nerves are gone and there is no feeling. That wasn't the case. Tatsuo grabbed his wounds only to retract his hands. The blood had mixed in with the plant making it seem as if he placed his hand in boiling lava. He cried out in pain again. His heart pumped the pain. He could feel it through his veins, through his fibers, every tissue and receptor, the pain had spread. There was no numbing point. His heart raced, increasing the torture. The pain spread to his heart, lungs, and head. "EEENNNNNDD MYYYYYY SUUUFFFFFFFEEEERRRRRRRIIINNNGGG!" He continued to wail and flail around.

"No," Hotaka stood firm. "I will not show mercy to the monster who skinned children alive! This is your price that you must pay before you end up in Hell. You can pay for the rest of your deeds there, but this, no matter how much you change, no matter how much you devote yourself in doing good, I cannot let you go unscathed. If you survive, then you can live, but innocent children!" Hotaka started to form tears in remembering his brothers and sisters. He remembered the families he stumbled upon while hunting Tatsuo down. The blood splattered homes and forests. The brown tinted bodies still moaning out for help as the demon insects started to suck their juices and eat their flesh. He tried many times to revive and help heal them. They never survived. Creating nameless graves for majority of them. "INNOCENT LIVES!" The tears started to fall. "We may be demons but I cannot let someone like you live in this world. This is my kingdom for the time being, my world, and my rules. The next King can condemn me for this but I will not let you live. Not after, never after."

"KIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL MMMMMMEEEE!" Tatsuo's blood started to seep out. His skin was sloughing off. Tatsuo scratched at his eyes, trying to relieve the pain. He had claw marks all over his body. He started to stand while his body parts were disintegrating before being hit in the chest by a giant thorn. He fell to the ground. His body further crumbling into a grotesque puddle.

Hotaka turned around to see who did that. Hoshimi stepped forward. "I guess he couldn't handle the full thorn either." She spoke in a monotone. "It's done, let's go home."

"Remind me to never piss any of you off," Yusuke stared at the puddle.

"Oh Yusuke, you could never do that!" Hoshimi giggled. "We like you too much!"

"That doesn't sound like it's any better either," Yusuke didn't handle her tone well.

"That was satisfying," Hiei let out a sigh. "Any more battles Hotaka has, I'll gladly help out."

"Agreed," Chu added. "But let's not end everything like that 'kay?" The group nodded.

Hotaka was being led by Hoshimi with the rest of the group to the outside of the cavern. Enki and Kokuo met the group with solemn faces. Hotaka and Hoshimi glanced at each other before stopping in front of them. Enki nodded. Hotaka and Hoshimi ran past them, leaving the group behind. They ran towards their original home. Enki and Kokuo held each other while keeping the solemn face. Kurama kicked up his heels and followed. Yomi was next. Yusuke and the others followed behind.

The siblings reached their forest. They slowed down once they hit the small meadow. Hoshimi clutched her brother's hand. She hadn't visited the forest since the massacre. The trees still showed the scars of the struggle. In the middle was the pelts of their family. Hotaka led Hoshimi to the graves he had made. She gave him a pelt and he buried it with its rightful owner. When they were finished, the rest had shown up. The group paid their respects to the dead.

Hotaka stared at the forest surrounding him. He remembered coming home and his siblings would run up to him, calling out his name. He would pick each of them up to twirl them around or toss them into the air. His littermates would wrestle with him, hunt, defend, and look up to him as the eldest. He turned to view his sister. "I have never asked you, how did you escape?"

Hoshimi walked up to a tree ridden with claw marks. "I didn't." She placed her hand on the bark, pushing on it. The bark came out like a door. "I watched it all happen while I was hiding." Her voice distant. "When he was finished with our family, I ran away, far away. I didn't even check to see if they were still alive. The view, oh the view!" Her voice wavered. She clutched herself. "I endured endless nightmares and created my first secret home."

Hotaka pulled her into a hug. "He will never harm anyone again." He caressed her. Hotaka peered into her hideout. He remembered that she would create all sorts of things before vanishing away from the rest of kits to some unknown hideout. It was a sweet memory but the view inside the trunk showed something different. Everything was knocked over. Old blood splatter outlined where his sister huddled in fear. Her tiny claw marks that kept her from revealing herself. It was beyond words how both suffered. Hotaka let go of his sister to view the rest around them. The group had now become friends and allies. They may be all different types of demons but they came together and compromised on situations like these. "Come! I shall reward everyone back at the castle!" He led the group away.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke stayed behind as Hoshimi closed the secret door. She jumped when she finally noticed them. "I thought you left with them?"

"And leave you behind?" Yusuke called out. "Not a chance. I thought he called you the little sister since you were the youngest but being able to fit into that small of a tree, you were the runt!" Hiei shook his head while Kurama let out an embarrassed sigh.

"I was not the runt!" Hoshimi stormed upon Yusuke. Her finger pointed right at him. "I was the last to be born! My stature was small due to that. It happens with all litters."

"Like I said, the runt!" Yusuke moved her finger away.

The group made their way back to the castle. Hotaka rewarded each fighter with a monetary reward and a feast. The demons headed back to their homes. Hotaka met with thousands of foxes. They thanked him for what he had done. Hotaka introduced his sister to them. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke headed back to Earth. They met in Hoshimi's home exchanging stories. It took a few days to catch up on everything. When it was late in the night, Kuwabara and Yusuke sat down deck while Kurama leaned against the wall. Hiei was perched on the tree.

"Our bet we made, I won," Hiei spoke with his eyes closed. "Pay up."

"Wait," Yusuke thought about the bet. "When did this happen?" Hiei let them know the date.

"Hold on," Kuwabara looked over to Yusuke. "What bet is this? How come I wasn't told?!"

"You would have lost anyway," Hiei smirked.

"How would you know?!" Kuwabara jumped up.

"Settle down," Yusuke was bummed. "I did include you on the bet, it was the 'make peace with the enemy' bet. Is there prize for runner up? Keiko and I made up for the distance the first night I got back."

"That is a prize itself," Hiei argued. "Don't degrade it."

"Wait? YOU and-and KEIKO?!" Kuwabara was beyond shock. "That's what that meant? Oh!" He then had an incredulous thought. "Wait, if Hiei, then." Kuwabara was mumbling about. "Aha! I won!"

"What do you mean you won?" Yusuke stared upwards. Kurama watched Hiei.

"Yukina was scared since the people were attacking her for being different," Kuwabara explained. "This was before those yakuza, since she had gotten attacked at the library that one time. Anyways, she was on a school field trip near my classes. Lots of people from my school were making fun of her along with her classmates for something she did. I was walking by and saw the commotion and rescued Yukina. She must have been in awe of my heroic deeds," Kuwabara flashed his smile. "I think I sealed the deal when I brought her to my apartment to relax and there she found Eikichi and my new kitten. I told her she could have the new kitten to make her happy." He then became bashful. "I thought I did something wrong because she started to cry when I said that it was orphaned and needed someone to love and care for it. I told her I would love and care for that kitten just like Eikichi even though it was different and not too many people enjoy cats since they can be dangerous at times."

"So you two are going out then?" Yusuke instigated. Hiei opened his eyes in a panic.

"Yeah, ha ha," Kuwabara got all red. "You can say that. Since we've been boyfriend and girlfriend, I don't want to push her, so I wait until she wants to do it again. She's spunky. I thought she would regret it since I was her first but I'm so happy that's not the case."

Hiei froze and started to fall off the tree. He landed on his feet. Kurama was about to jump up to help his best friend who was still in a state of shock. Yusuke was holding his sides trying not to laugh.

"Kurama, it sounds like you are the only one left then, wow, that's a surprise," Kuwabara scratched the back of his head. Yusuke couldn't hold it in any longer. He chuckled enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry," Kurama smirked. "Soon enough."

Hiei shook away his shock. "I don't know what she sees in you, but you better not hurt her." He warned Kuwabara. "If she cries just once with you, you're dead. No, you're worse than dead."

Kuwabara stepped back then thought better of it. "Wait. Do you like her or something? You're always protecting her, like some brother or something."

"AHH hahaha!" Yusuke rolled around.

"You could say it's something like that," Hiei stared him down. "I won't worry as much since it probably won't last long. She'll finally see you for the big idiot you are and then leave."

"Hey!" Kuwabara protested.

After a few days on Earth, Hiei and Kurama went back to demon world. Yusuke stayed a bit more to catch up with Keiko and Koenma. Koenma had received the device that recreated bodies. He used that on the human lives that were stolen away. They made sure none of the humans remembered anything before placing them back on Earth. Koenma would place the device into his vaults when they were not using it. He also was informed about the ascending foxes. Koenma was happy to hear that there would be more ascended foxes. Several hundreds were employed by Koenma to work in all sorts of areas. They were better workers than the ogres. They helped clean up the aftermath of the human hating demons on Earth. Those who were not employed by Koenma travelled around the Earth, became guardians for shrines, served as teachers to those seeking wisdom and spiritualism, and enjoyed their freedom.

Kurama and Hiei met back up at the castle. There were several groups of foxes dispersed out in the fields. One group started to glow in gold and white before disappearing. Hoshimi came behind them.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" She giggled.

"When are you going to ascend?" Hiei asked.

"Soon, I hope," Hoshimi grabbed Kurama by the arm. "Come, our group is waiting."

"Our group?" Kurama saw another group ascended.

"Brother won't ascend until a new King has been named," Hoshimi explained. "There are a few others waiting along with him."

Hiei pushed Kurama forward. "Soon, remember?"

Hoshimi tugged on him. "Let's go." The two moved forward to the last group. She came in close to him. "I know you want me all to yourself, but it'll be more fun when we become godly." Kurama smirked as he changed into this nine-tail form. "Besides, we get a piece of Heaven to ourselves when we ascend and the privacy is better than my vaults." She gave him a wink. The two waded into the circle.

The group closed their eyes and synced their chakras together. They let their power be drawn out, letting it all delve into one. Kurama felt a small lift and a warmth spreading over him. He opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by clouds. There were buildings of all eras in the distance. His eyes were drawn to a familiar building. He knew exactly was waiting in there for him. Kurama headed to that direction. Clouds formed around him, hiding the home. He crouched on the roof. "In this world, I can sense you," he teased as his ears twitched listening to her foot falls as she went from room to room.

"Then why are you stalling?" She called to him in a playful tone. Kurama jumped down and sneaked into the house.

It was close to the end of the Hotaka's reign. Yusuke and the gang were lined up to get their lottery number. Kuwabara didn't participate as he took over Genki's estate when Yusuke was away.

"Thank goodness we didn't bet how long one can last," Yusuke spoke aloud to Hiei. The two hadn't had any word from Kurama.

"If you don't have endurance, you will likely fail at everything," a familiar voice quipped.

The two turned around to see the new Kurama. He looked the same but had a powerful aura. He was in fox form wearing the white sleeveless yukata but had gold armbands. He gave them a smirk.

"Thought you got lost in her secret garden," Yusuke joked. He had his short hair again. He had learned the ability to call upon that strength with ease.

"She has many secret gardens, which one are you talking about?" Kurama teased back. Yusuke froze in thought on that one.

"Where is your tail, anyway?" Hiei eye him.

"She is greeting her brother," Kurama felt happy to be back with his friends. Not that his time spent with Hoshimi was bad. It just felt nice to be all together again.

"Good luck!" They heard her voice from afar. She was coming closer. Hoshimi had met with Chu and the gang. They were awestruck with how she looked. Hoshimi's hair was styled in elegant twists and shapes with hairpins and hair pieces that were all in gold. She waved at them in a long flowing gown that was gold and white. "I can't wait to hear who the new King is! Good luck you two!" The same effect happened to Yusuke and Hiei.

"I'm surprised you're not competing," Yusuke finally spoke.

"I have a sparring partner for the rest of my life, why waste my energy on someone else," Hoshimi explained.

"If it wasn't for Kurama's new jewelry and aura, no one would think he ascended," Hiei teased him.

"He's just being modest," Hoshimi opened her fan.

"It's the same for her," Kurama switched subjects. He did have a different attire in Heaven but it wasn't important. He noticed that Hoshimi wore something modest as well. "Like she said, good luck. We'll be watching from the sidelines."

"You're not competing either!" Yusuke could have fainted.

"I think it would be unfair to the others if someone from our stature tried for King," Kurama explained. "The only ones who could come close are other ascended foxes or the demons who became godly. You and Hiei are gaining to that level. This may be one of your last years of competing." He informed them.

"Good, that means it's my turn to become King," Yusuke was ready.

"After me," Hiei warned.

The two headed towards the lottery box. Kurama and Hoshimi headed to where her brother was at. He had found himself a mate. It didn't take long as he thought it would. He had met her when he was paying his respects to the rest of the fallen foxes. She was like him, a fox fated with luck that didn't meet their doom that day. She had not ascended since she thought she would miss out on this tournament. The four of them watched the tournament to see who would be crowned the next King of Demon World.

~Fin~


End file.
